


It's called art, Mattsun.

by Fiore_queen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, but it kinda gets better?, makki has funny coffee mugs, makki is a cute fashion major, mattsun is a chill anthropology major, rip @ me, they talk about memes a lot, this starts out rough af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiore_queen/pseuds/Fiore_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa Issei is a junior in college and a barista at the local “Seijou Café”. </p><p>“Welcome to Seijou Café, what can I get for you?” His voice comes out in a bored tone but he doesn’t really care. He’s simply ready to go home. He wishes he was a morning person so he could open, but he’s not so he works with what he’s got. Mattsun adjusts himself, tugging at his apron and sighing deeply.</p><p>“Just a black dark roast.” The deep voice sets down an unusual coffee mug. He can’t help the chuckle that leaves his mouth, it’s a ceramic Sonic the hedgehog coffee cup… amazing. He figures it’s probably some dudebro, fedora and all. So, he finally decides to look at the customer who presented him with this amazing mug. He’s wrong, he’s totally wrong.</p><p>---</p><p>Aka. the matsuhana college!coffeeshop!au where Makki is really cute and Mattsun is a sap and falls in love with him at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Seijou Café

Matsukawa Issei is a junior in college and a barista at the local “Seijou Café”. After working there for a year and half you would think he would know what Seijou meant… but he doesn’t. Nights at the café are usually busy, but it’s a Friday so that means everyone is either visiting home, partying, or asleep. The bell dinged and Matsukawa gave his usual greeting without breaking his gaze from the cash register. 

 

“Welcome to Seijou Café, what can I get for you?” His voice came out in a bored tone but he didn't really care. He was simply ready to go home. He wished he was a morning person so he could open, but... he's not so he worked with what he's got. Matsukawa adjusted himself, tugged at his apron and sighed deeply.

 

“Just a black dark roast.” The deep voice set down an unusual coffee mug. He couldn't help the chuckle that left his mouth, it’s a ceramic Sonic the hedgehog coffee cup… amazing. He figured it’s probably some dudebro, fedora and all. So, he finally decided to look at the customer who presented him with this amazing mug. He’s wrong, he’s totally wrong. It’s a tall boy with pink hair, he looks tired but amused. Like he thought the mug was funny as well. Matsukawa couldn’t blame him. Piercings decorated his ears, nose, and Matukawa couldn’t help but think that he probably has tattoos. Since it’s early October the guy is layered in sweaters and a jacket, with a beanie barely covering his ears. _Cute_.

 

“Nice mug, dude.” He started pumping coffee into the “unique” mug. The guy snorted at his comment and set down cash. Matukawa entered the amount and handed the guy his change. “There you go. Have a good night,  _ Sir _ .” He put a little emphasis on sir, seeing as how the guy looked to be his own age. It’s supposed to be funny.

 

“Thanks. See you later, Matsukawa” He pointed to the nametag situated on the upper left side of his apron. It says Matsukawa in a handwriting that looks like it was written by a calligrapher. He set down a two dollar tip and walked out. “Gotta go fast.” ‘Sonic’ grinned as he left the shop. 

 

“Iwaizumi, I think I’m in love.” Matsukawa called to the back of the shop. A grumpy looking guy walked through the “Employee’s Only” door and leaned against the counter.

 

“Why’s that?” Iwaizumi rolled his shoulders and skeptically looked at Matsukawa.

 

“A Sonic coffee mug.”

 

“What?”

 

“He had a Sonic coffee mug, pink hair, and great fashion sense (debatable). I’m in love.” He made it sound like he was being sarcastic, he was (he wasn’t).

 

“Did you recognize him?”

 

“No. Now I’m going to end up alone because nothing will ever compare to him.”

 

“He’ll come back,” Iwaizumi sounded like he was trying console a child.

 

“What if he’s not gay?”

 

“You’re asking if a guy with pink hair isn’t gay?”

 

“Iwaizumi forget about gender roles for like half a second, okay?”

 

“Dude, he’ll be back. Chill.” 

 

-

 

Two hours later his shift ended. Closing consisted of cleaning pitchers and setting up for the morning crew. He and Iwaizumi chatted back and forth about school and life. Oikawa had been getting more clingy than usual and Iwaizumi suspected it’s because of the upcoming holiday season. Oikawa goes crazy for it… all of it. Halloween, Christmas and hell, even Thanksgiving. New Years is his favorite though. “Iwa-chan! I want to end my year kissing my boyfriend and begin my year kissing my boyfriend! Is that too much to ask!” Iwaizumi remembers it like it was yesterday. 

 

“You love it, don’t act like you don’t.”

 

“Oikawa doesn’t need to know that.” 

 

“True.”

 

-

 

Matsukawa walked home. Puffs of smoke leaving his mouth every time he exhaled. He likes the cold weather. Hot weather means sweat and no cute fairy lights. The streets are quiet and it allows him to think. His mind wandered back to the cute boy with pink hair… and a sonic mug. 

-

It’s 12:09 p.m and Matsukawa finally decided to get up. Getting up consisted of him laying in bed, rubbing at his eyes. He picked up his phone.

 

>> To: 눈_눈 Mattsun

    From: Ψ(≧ω≦)Ψ Oikawa

    R u up yet, mattsun? what time do u go in 2day?

 

>> To: 눈_눈 Mattsun

    From: Ψ(≧ω≦)Ψ Oikawa

   WAKE UP MATTSUN! ITS 10:30 ALREADY OMG

 

>>To: 눈_눈 Mattsun

    From: Ψ(≧ω≦)Ψ Oikawa

    thts it, mattsun. i wnt a divorce

 

>> To:  Ψ(≧ω≦)Ψ Oikawa

     From:  눈_눈 Mattsun

    be careful oikawa, we don’t want iwaizumi finding out about us.

 

>> To: 눈_눈 Mattsun

    From: Ψ(≧ω≦)Ψ Oikawa

    shut up, mattsun. i was talking about our friendship

 

>> To:  Ψ(≧ω≦)Ψ Oikawa

     From:  눈_눈 Mattsun

     are you sure?  i’m pretty sure i feel some chemistry between us.

 

>> To: 눈_눈 Mattsun

    From: Ψ(≧ω≦)Ψ Oikawa

    … what time do you go in 2day?

 

>> To:  Ψ(≧ω≦)Ψ Oikawa

     From:  눈_눈 Mattsun

     i go in at 2. why? 

 

>> To: 눈_눈 Mattsun

    From: Ψ(≧ω≦)Ψ Oikawa

    we close together tonight! you’ll have to tell me all about this mystery man when you     come in today~ iwachan said you were smitten

 

>> To:  Ψ(≧ω≦)Ψ Oikawa

     From:  눈_눈 Mattsun

    please tell iwaizumi to meet me in the fucking pit

 

>> To: 눈_눈 Mattsun

    From: Ψ(≧ω≦)Ψ Oikawa

    This is Iwaizumi. I would win in the pit.

 

>> To:  Ψ(≧ω≦)Ψ Oikawa

     From:  눈_눈 Mattsun

    sure, jan. tell oikawa i’ll see him later

 

He set his phone down and stared at the ceiling. He hated working, but he loved money so it made it worth it. Plus, it kept him busy. Matsukawa had never been known as a party animal. He’d much rather be home, where he had his own food, and wasn’t surrounded by sweaty college kids. He pushed himself out of bed and patted his way over to the bathroom. His hair seemed to be rebelling against him, even more messy than usual. He then made his way to the kitchen. Wiping away the sleep in his eyes, he stared into the pantry trying to decide what to eat for “breakfast”. Fruity pebbles it is. 

 

-

 

Matsukawa closed the door to his apartment and made his way to work. Today seemed a little bit colder than usual. The sky was dark, it felt like it was going to be a long day. 

 

-

 

Oikawa greeted him with a “GOOD AFTERNOON MATTSUN!” He gave a gentle smile and a wave in response. “Sleep well? Dream of your pink haired mystery man?” His tone was teasing.

 

“Actually, I dreamt of Iwaizumi and myself running away and getting married. But yeah, sure, I dreamt of ‘Sonic’.” 

 

“Mean, Mattsun!” Oikawa playfully smacked Matsukawa’s shoulder, a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. Oikawa put his hand on his hip.“I’m gonna be on register and there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

 

“Not a problem with me. I’m not really in the mood to interact with people today.” 

 

-

 

After being yelled at a couple of times and taking his break, Matsukawa’s shift was nearing it’s end. It was 9:24 p.m and he was sitting on a stool listening to Oikawa talk about his professors. Two of them are shitty from what he can gather… the other three are pretty cool?

 

“And that’s when I told her that the answers I put down were in fact mine and not the kid’s next to me. She didn’t believe me!”

 

“Were they your answers?”

 

“Yes! I studied for that test! Just because I act like a smooth talker doesn’t mean I’m trash!” Matsukawa hummed in agreement when the store bell dinged.

 

“Welcome to Seijou Café, what can we get for you tonig- Well hello there~” It was Sonic. Matsukawa couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

“A black dark roast, please.” This time he set down a cup that said, ‘My greatest blessings call me meme’ with a flower decorating the side. The guy looked over to Matsukawa and threw up a peace sign.

 

“So are we supposed to call you Meme too? Or is that only allowed for your greatest blessings?” Matsukawa asked with an eyebrow raised. It made Sonic laugh. Fuck… he had a cute laugh. 

 

“I don’t think we’re at that level yet. Give it a couple more days. But for now, call me Hanamaki.” Hanamaki… that’s a whole lot better than calling his dream man Sonic.

 

“And you can call me any time.” Oikawa chimed in. 

 

“I’m telling Iwaizumi~”  Matsukawa teased.

 

“Let me live Mattsun!” Oikawa squealed. Hanamaki watched the exchange like it was a tennis match. “So you go here? I haven’t seen you around before and that’s saying something.”

 

“No, I actually go to the other University. But I come to this coffee shop instead.” Hanamaki’s eyes sparkled with mischief as Oikawa gasped at his sarcastic comment. “Yeah I go here. I’m a junior fashion major.”

 

“I can see it.” Matsukawa offhandedly commented.

 

“Thanks I guess. What about you guys?” 

 

“I’m an Astronomy major and Mattsun here is an Anthropology major. Both juniors as well… how come we haven’t seen you around?” Oikawa was now absent mindedly twirling the strings of the apron between his fingers. 

 

“I transferred, it’s a little bit cheaper doing it that way. Plus, I wasn’t ready to fly the coop so soon.” He sipped at his coffee. “Can I get a refill or will it cost me?” 

 

“It’ll cost you your phone number.” Oikawa smirked, _‘God I’m good’_ he thought to himself. Hanamaki looked like he was considering it.

 

“I think I’m gonna have to pass this time.” He didn’t look sorry. Oikawa covered his face and let out a groan. Matzukawa and Hanamaki laughed as a distraught Oikawa draped himself over the counter in defeat. 

 

“Ayyy lmao,” Matsukawa chimed in as he patted Oikawa on the back for his efforts.

  
“Ayyy lmao!” Hanamaki cheered with him. Matsukawa put his fist out for a fist bump. Hanamaki met him halfway. 


	2. Secret Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa manages to get some dirt on Makki because he has connections.

It was Sunday, which meant no work or no school for Matsukawa… finally. Sundays for Matsukawa consisted of- homework, microwavable taquitos, and T.V. Right now he was flipping through the channels trying to decide on what to watch. Eh, Clueless it is. 

About twenty minutes passed and his phone buzzed, it was Oikawa. Of course it was. 

>> To: 눈_눈 Mattsun  
From: Ψ(≧ω≦)Ψ Oikawa  
yoohoo mattsun! wht r u doin?

>> To: Ψ(≧ω≦)Ψ Oikawa  
From: 눈_눈 Mattsun  
watching a movie and doing homework?

>> To: 눈_눈 Mattsun  
From: Ψ(≧ω≦)Ψ Oikawa  
y the question mark mattsun? cnt a boy care about his friends?

>> To: Ψ(≧ω≦)Ψ Oikawa  
From: 눈_눈 Mattsun  
what do you need oikawa?

>> To: 눈_눈 Mattsun  
From: Ψ(≧ω≦)Ψ Oikawa  
im coming ovr

Matsukawa sighed and ruffled his hair. He looked over to the T.V screen, so long mon chéri. 

-

A knock rang throughout his apartment. He stood up and popped his back. Another knock.

“Coming!” Calm down Oikawa. He got to the door and opened it.

“Sheesh, hurry up next time.” 

“Aye aye captain.” Matsukawa lazily saluted Oikawa. Oikawa rolled his eyes and gently pushed Matsukawa.

“You know, I would be nicer if I were you. You’re bullying the person who got some dirt on cottoncandy mystery man.” 

“Dat boikawa pulled through! O shit waddup!” Oikawa was about to speak before Matsukawa interrupted him. “Cottoncandy mystery man?”

“Hanamaki is too boring. He needs something special.”

“So he gets cottoncandy mystery man and I get Mattsun? I can really feel the love, Mom.”

“I was like, five, when I gave you that nickname.”

“You gave it to me our first year of highschool.”

“I was like, five, when I gave you that nickname.” Matsukawa couldn’t help but crack a smile. Oikawa sarcastic? Never.

“Anyways, what news do you have, my sweet son.” 

“Am I your mom or your son, Mattsun? You can’t keep toying with my emotions like this.” Oikawa walked across the room and made himself comfortable on Matsukawa’s couch. He snuggled into the corner and placed pillows on his legs and feet. Matsukawa liked to keep his apartment cold, Oikawa hated it. “His name is Hanamaki Takahiro. He’s a fashion major and super popular with the theatre majors. He’s actually close friends with Kuroo.”

“He’s friends with Kuroo? That could only mean he’s a sarcastic asshole.” Matsukawa sat on the opposite end of the couch, chin resting on his hand.

“Like you’re not?” Oikawa asked with a cocked eyebrow. “And Kuroo actually isn’t a sarcastic asshole. He says he’s always kind.”

“That’s something a sarcastic asshole would say,” Matsukawa pointed out, “I didn’t say it was a bad thing.”

“Back to what I was saying before someone interrupted me… not gonna name any names…” Oikawa looked away from Matsukawa and sniffled.

“It was me… I interrupted you. I’m literally the only other person in the apartment right now.” It sounded like a question.

“ANYWAYS,” Oikawa yelled, “HE’S SINGLE. YOU’RE WELCOME. I DIDN’T HAVE TO FIND THIS OUT FOR YOU. BUT I DID!” He threw a pillow at Matsukawa and missed. It hit the wall with a thud. “I didn’t find out if he’s gay or not. That’s none of my business.” Oikawa may be a little bit selfish and snarky, but he knew when to stay in his lane. 

“Thank you, dude… seriously. You didn’t have to do any of that. You’re awesome.” The genuine tone he gave Oikawa made the latter flush, he wasn’t expecting that.

“O-of course, Mattsun! Did you doubt me~ How could you doubt your beloved, Oikawa?” He gained his composure quickly. 

“I’m never going to praise you again if you talk like that. So he’s friends with the theatre department? How?” 

“He’s a fashion major. He helps with costumes and makeup. He’s basically going to be their Tim Gunn.” Matsukawa went to speak but Oikawa cut him off, “If you say that goddamn gun meme I will literally tell Makki you have a crush on him.” Matsukawa shut his mouth only to open it again.

“Okay I won’t, I won’t. But who do we know that’s a theatre major?” The question made Oikawa laugh.

“You seriously have no clue?” Matsukawa shook his head. “Mattsun, what would you do without me?”

-

“HEY! HEY! HEY! AKAASHI, THAT WAS PERFECT!” The loud voice echoed throughout the theater. “KEEP DOING THAT!” 

“Bokuto-san, you’re not the professor. Please calm down. Speaking of which… Nekomata-sensei don’t you think Romeo and Juliet is a little overdone? Why this play?” Matsukawa and Oikawa entered the theatre. They could now see where the voices were coming from.

“Good question, Akaashi. Everyone please gather round!” He clapped his hands together. The cast and crew stood around the older man. Matsukawa nudged Oikawa and pointed to the door. He felt like he was intruding on something he shouldn’t be seeing. Oikawa shook his and mouthed it was okay. “In order to understand how to step into a character's shoes it’s easiest to start off with a play such as this. It is a play that everyone knows and has a basic understanding of. No matter what version of the play you see, the character portrayal is relatively the same. As this year goes on and you continue your education here, we will tackle harder plays. This is the best place to start off at. Watch yourself grow from the classical Romeo and Juliet to something a little more flamboyant like Kinky Boots. Baby steps everyone, Rome wasn’t built in a day.”

“That makes a lot of sense, thank you very much for clearing that up.” Akaashi nodded his head and Bokuto clapped him on the back.

“Shall we get back to it, Nekomata?” Bokuto looked to his professor.

“Of course, Bokuto. Places everyone!” 

-

“So Romeo and Juliet? How romantic!” Oikawa swooned as he leaned onto an excited Bokuto.

“Both of the protagonists die. How is that romantic?” Matsukawa deadpanned. 

“They die because they love each other so much! They can’t bare to spend a day without one another! What’s not romantic about that?” Oikawa now had both hands above his head.

“Death.”

“Death can be kind of romantic.” Akaashi piped in. Matsukawa side eyed him.

“Anyways… what we actually came here for… do you guys know Hanamaki?” Bokuto eyes lit up at the question.

“Do we know Hanamaki? Of course we do! He’s only the most fashionable person I know… ASIDE FROM AKAASHI THAT IS!” Akaashi sighed. “He’s the new costume designer for us.”

“What could you guys tell us about him?” Oikawa asked.

“That’s a little creepy don’t you think? Going behind his back to find out stuff about him?” Akaashi put a hand on his hip. He wasn’t going to have any part in this… secret service mission? “If you want to know more about him, just talk to him.”

“Yeah, but that would involve finding him? And this a huge campus?”

“He’s a fashion major. Just go to their building.”

“That would be creepy. Like I was stalking”

“Just wait for him to come back to the coffee shop!” Bokuto offered.

“Yeah, but that’d be a little bit too easy wouldn’t it?” Oikawa smirked.

“Whatever you’re thinking about right now, stop. I know that look. It’s not a good one.” Matsukawa rubbed his eyes. 

“Oh no, no, no, my sweet Mattsun. You can’t back out now. We’re in too deep. My sources say that Makki likes to work a little over time.”

“Akaashi, I want us to help with whatever they’re gonna do!” Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s shoulders. 

“Bokuto-san, please don’t get dragged into their secret service mission.”

“AKAASHI! AKAASHI! Live for once! It’ll be fun!” 

“I’m going to have to pass. I’ve got homework and lines to memorize.” Akaashi attempted to walk away.

“Not so fast, Akaashi. Just one night, let’s do something different.” Bokuto now had his arms wrapped around Akaashi’s waist. Akaashi finally looked up to Bokuto and gave a small smile.

“Okay… just for tonight though.” That made Bokuto kiss his forehead and throw a fist in the air. 

Matsukawa wanted that.

-

“Oikawa, literally what the fuck are we doing?” They all were dressed up in disguises.

“It’s called setting the mood, Mattsun.”

“Dude, we’re not gonna have sex are we?”

“Bokuto-san can we please leave?”

“Akaashi, no one is going to have an orgy!”

“I mean, I’d be down.” Matsukawa teased.

“Alright, alright everyone! Calm down!” Oikawa had on a hawaiian shirt, jean shorts, a neon pink fanny pack, sandals, a bucket hat and shutter shades. Bokuto had on a 90’s windbreaker, ripped acid wash jeans, basketball shoes, a baseball cap and aviators. Akaashi was dressed like Akaashi, but he had on Gucci sunglasses and a beanie. Matsukawa had on glasses, a fedora, and a leopard print skin tight shirt.

“This has got the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever done in my life. No one dresses like this, Oikawa. It’s not inconspicuous in the slightest.” 

“Exactly! No one dresses like this! Since no one dresses like this, no one will recognize us!” He was gesturing between he and Matsukawa. Right as he said that someone passing by said hello to Bokuto, Bokuto waved back. Matsukawa and Akaashi both stared at Oikawa. “...Plan B then.”

-

Plan B consisted of stopping by and seeing what he was designing for the upcoming play. Since Akaashi was playing Romeo and Bokuto playing Mercutio, it was “super” important to understand the attire that they would be wearing because it represented their characters. The reason Matsukawa and Oikawa were tagging along is because they were going to get dinner afterwards. 

They entered the building and made their way to the room that Bokuto and Akaashi had visited many times before. Oikawa admired the arts building while Matsukawa was watching his friends. They rounded the corner.

“Here we go!” Bokuto peeked his head into the classroom. Hanamaki was sitting there, feet in his chair, bangs pinned back, furiously drawing away. His tongue was sticking out in concentration and Bokuto almost felt bad for interrupting. But, he was doing it for the greater good. 

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Bokuto cheered and Hanamaki almost fell out of his seat.

“Jesus Christ dude, fucking knock next time or something.” Hanamaki fixed himself and stood up. His eyes were bloodshot, he tucked his pencil behind his ear. 

“Surprise bitch.” Matsukawa smiled.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“We were just wanting to stop by and see how the designs were coming. Is that okay?” Akaashi was always considerate.

“Yeah of course.” He gestured for them to come over. His sketches were messy but clean at the same time. The lines a little smudged, like a hand rubbed over it, but you could still see the details. 

“Dude, you’re really good.” Matsukawa said eyebrows raised. He drew the cast in the outfits and it suited them perfectly.

“Surprise motherfucker.” Hanamaki was smirking at Matsukawa. Matsukawa looked calm but he was screaming on the inside.

“You’re new here but it seems like you’ve known them for years, seeing how well you draw them and capture their personalities. How’s that possible?” Oikawa asked. He looked impressed.

“That’s apart of my job. Just trying to get my head in the game, my dude.” 

“Alright, Troy Bolton.” Matsukawa quipped.

“If I’m Troy, then you’re Gabriella.” 

“Take me out to karaoke first. Don’t you know how to treat a lady?”

“I’ve got to go my own way, Gabs. Gotta bop to the top.”

“But do you dan-” Matsukawa was cut off.

“One more High School Musical reference and we go home, Mattsun.”

“So what does Juliet's outfit look like?” Bokuto’s eyes were wide as he scanned the pages.

“One sec.” He flipped to the last page. It was a mix between the classic portrayal and modern portrayal. Elegant but edgy? He made it work. “What do you think?” Hanamaki unpinned his bangs and ran his fingers through his hair.

“This is amazing, Makki. You’ve got a natural talent!” Oikawa patted his shoulder.

“Makki?”

“He called you cottoncandy mystery man earlier. It’s an improvement.” 

“Cottoncandy mystery man? Was I a topic of conversation?” Jesus H. Christ. They were busted.

“Only whenever I mentioned stopping by. ‘We’re going to visit cottoncandy mystery man, eh?’” Akaashi tried to impersonate Oikawa. He thought on his feet. 

“After this we’re going to get some food. If you’re finished here, you can come with us if you’d like?” Bokuto asked throwing his arm around Akaashi’s shoulder. Hanamaki looked down at his sketchbook then looked back up to Bokuto.

“Sure, why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Adrianna for the pro editing tips
> 
> Find me over on tumblr @tessial


	3. Hello, Jesus hotline?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner dates and telling stories

They argued on where to go for dinner. It came down between Oikawa and Hanamaki’s vote. 

“Going to the restaurant near campus is clearly the superior choice! It’s close and cheap!” Oikawa was trying to sell his vote. Bokuto stood with a hand on his chin nodding enthusiastically. 

“Yeah but I bet you guys have been there a million times. Try something different for once. This place is super cozy and is cheap as well. It’s a little further from us than your choice but it’s cooler, I promise.”

“I side with Makki.”

“Of course you would, Mattsun!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Matsukawa raised an eyebrow.

“Let’s flip a coin.” 

“Nice thinking, Akaashi!”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi pulled his coin purse out of his jacket pocket and handed a coin to Bokuto. Bokuto flipped it between his fingers and pointed to Hanamaki and Oikawa with his free hand.

“Heads is Makki. Tails is Kawa.”

“NO FAIR! HEADS ALWAYS WIN!” 

“I don’t make the rules, Oikawa.”

“You just did though!”

“Don’t hate the player, hate the game!” He flipped the coin and everyone's eyes followed it as it traveled through the air. He caught it and slapped it on his hand. It was tails.

“What’d it land on?” Oikawa stepped closer to Bokuto so he could see, but Bokuto snatched it up before he could see. He held it out for his friends to see.

“HEADS!”

“Get wrecked, Oikawa.”

“I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! Can we at least pick up Iwa-chan before we go?” Oikawa sighed in defeat.

“We Iwa-can.” Matsukawa smirked as he looked at Oikawa, he knew he hated puns. Oikawa kindly flipped him off.

“Remind me why I’m friends with you?”

“We aren’t that... Tooru-ble.” Oikawa looked blankly at Matsukawa.

“One more word and you’ll have to arm wrestle Iwa-chan.”

“You win. I want to keep what dignity I have left.”

“You have dignity?” Hanamaki was grinning at him. 

“Fuck off.” He grinned back

-

“Iwa-chan! They were bullying me!” Oikawa clung to his boyfriend but Iwaizumi gently pried him off. 

“I bet you deserved it.”

“Mean Iwa-chan!”

“Mean Iwa-chan!” Matsukawa and Bokuto mocked him.

“See!”

“Yet again, you deserved it!”

“I have done nothing! I’m as innocent as sweet little Akaashi here!” Akaashi wrinkled his nose.

“I can vouch that Akaashi isn’t as innocent is he seems.” Bokuto smirked and tugged Akaashi close to him, Oikawa gagged. Matsukawa pulled his phone out and held it up to his ear.

“Hello yes, Jesus hotline? Uh huh… Oh okay.” He held his phone out to Bokuto. “It’s for you.” 

“Jesus take the wheel.” Akaashi whispered under his breath. “Back to business… How are we getting there?” 

“A little birdy told me that you have a car.” Oikawa’s eyes flitted over Bokuto.

“I SAID NOTHING!” Bokuto held his hands up in defense. Akaashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I do but I don’t think it can fit six people.”

“We’ll make it work.” Hanamaki chimed in.

“Tim Gunn is that you?” It was Matsukawa’s turn to grin.

“Fuck off.” Hanamaki grinned back

-

“Okay, Akaashi. You might have been right.” Iwaizumi looked at the car in front of him, it suited Akaashi perfectly. It was an old dark blue nissan micra… and it looked like it could barely four people.

“Oh ye of little faith!” Oikawa threw the back of his hand over his forehead. “ Akaashi will be driving since it’s his car. Bokuto will ride shotgun since he’s Akaashi’s left hand man. Mattsun will get in, followed by Makki and Iwa-chan. I will sit on Iwa-chans lap.”

“I’m not in the mood to see my best friend get a hardon.” Matsukawa looked tired. “I’ll sit in the trunk.”

“I don’t think a small child could fit in the trunk let alone a baby as big as you.” Iwaizumi gestured to Matsukawa’s height.

“You called me baby in front of our friends… how scandalous, Iwaizumi.” There was a pause.

“Anyways, let’s do what Oikawa said.” Hanamaki leaned over and whispered into Matsukawa’s ear.

“Now we know who the dom is in the relationship.” Matsukawa attempted to cover up his blush by bringing up his hand over his mouth to suppress a laugh. 

“I HEARD THAT!” Iwaizumi yelled at the two.

“Heard what?” Hanamaki asked innocently.

“These two together will only cause trouble.” Oikawa grinned.

“I only have the best intentions, Oikawa. I’m wounded.” Hanamaki placed a hand over his heart. Oikawa squinted and his grin grew wider.

“Shut up you two. I’m starving, let’s go.” Everyone packed into the car as Oikawa had earlier explained. It was cramped but it worked. Oikawa ended up having to rest his head on the side of Akaashi’s seat because he was a little bit too big. 

“Alright, Hanamaki. Show me the way.” 

-

Oikawa kept asking if they were there yet about every two minutes. Which earned him a smack on the back of his head. They ended up arriving to the restaurant just outside of town about twenty minutes later. Hanamaki described it perfectly, it looked cozy. It was called Karasuno Dinery. 

They all scrambled out of the cramped car and stretched their legs. It was even colder here… Hanamaki’s nose was tinged red as he sniffled. 

“When did we move to the South pole?” Matsukawa asked as he rubbed his hands together.

“I have no clue, bro. Let’s get inside before our ears fall off!” Bokuto wrapped his arm around Akaashi’s waist. They led the group inside and asked for a table.

“Good evening everyone! My name is Sugawara and I’ll be your waiter this evening! Can I start you off with some drinks?”

-

Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa were on one side of the table while Bokuto, Akaashi and Hanamaki were on the other side. They all ordered their food and it came out pretty fast. Which was nice because Matsukawa was pretty sure he could hear Iwaizumi stomach growling.

“So Makki,” Oikawa picked up his glass and spun his drink around in the cup, “tell us about yourself.”

“Oh no, no, no, Oikawa.” He followed Oikawa’s motions effortlessly. “Tell us more about yourself.” Oikawa’s eyes widened. He hummed and finally spoke up.

“They know everything about me. So I’ll tell you more about myself.” Hanamaki nodded in agreement. “First of all, Iwaizumi here is my boyfriend and I’m super gay for him.”

“I can tell.”

“Thank you!” Oikawa genuinely smiled at that. “My favorite color is green. I’ve known these two nerds, “ he gestured to the boys sitting next to him, “since our first year of high school. I also-”

“Oh?” Hanamaki interrupted. “That must mean you have some good stories about Mattsun and Iwaizumi here?” He tilted his cup to the boy directly across from him.

“You have no idea.” He sat down his drink and looked over to his boyfriend. “Shall I tell him about that time we went to the haunted house?” Both of the boys sighed. It wasn’t the worst story he could tell so they let him recall the night.

-

“And that’s when Iwa-chan punched the poor kid! He was just doing his job and Iwa-chan socked him! His nose-”

“In my defense,” Iwaizumi interjected, “the actors aren’t allowed to touch the guests. Also, he wasn’t a kid Oikawa! We were the kids! He had to have been at least thirty!”

“Anyways, Iwa-chan punches the guy! Blood goes everywhere! Iwa-chan felt awful so we walked the man out of the house. He was super chill about it and we were allowed to go back into the house and redo our turn since our first one took a dramatic turn.”

“Don’t touch me in a haunted house!”

“Alright, alright! For some reason the second time around seemed more scary? Like… it got a lot more intense, maybe the actors had a vendetta out for us since Iwa-chan clocked their shining star! Poor Mattun here, starts getting a little too scared. He closed his eyes, grabbed mine and Iwa-chan’s hand and we hand to guide him out of the house.”

“There were chainsaws and they kept getting in our faces! Of course I was scared!” 

“So where’s this dignity you were talking about earlier?” Hanamaki sipped his drink and looked at Matsukawa.

“I was sixteen, alright. We all have embarrassing moments.” 

“Your life is an embarrassing moment, Mattsun.” Iwaizumi sipped his drink.

“Get fucking wrecked, Mattsun.” Hanamaki stuck his hand out for Iwaizumi to high-five. Iwaizumi gladly accepted it. Hanamaki acted like he was scribbling away on a napkin. “If you’re reading this, it’s too late. Matsukawa’s soul has now ascended from that amazing burn.”

“Straight outta a comeback.” Hanamaki laughed. His eyes closed, head tilted back a little bit, nose scrunched up and there was wrinkles around his eyes. His laugh was loud. Matsukawa loved it.

-

The night ended with Akaashi dropping everyone off at their homes. Matsukawa was having too much fun to go home to his dead apartment just yet, so he was dropped off with Iwaizumi and Oikawa at their apartment.

“Thank you for driving us, Akaashi!” Oikawa bent down so he could properly see him.

“No problem,” He gave a closed mouth smile, “I had fun. Let’s do it again.”

“I’ll have to take you up on that.” Oikawa then directed his attention to Hanamaki. “I hate to admit it… but you were right.” 

“Next time we’ll have to try out your recommendation.”

“Next time?” 

“Yeah,” Hanamaki tugged his beanie down further so it was cover the tops of his ears. “I had a lot of fun. I’d like to tag along next time if that’s okay with you guys?”

“He craves that friendship mineral.” Matsukawa couldn’t help the words leaving his mouth.

“What the fuck are you even talking about, Mattsun? Friendship mineral?” Iwaizumi’s brows were furrowed.

“It’s the goat meme, where the goat standing on the side of the mountain licking it. He craves that mineral.” Hanamaki helped Matsukawa out.

“Oikawa was right, you guys will cause trouble.” Iwaizumi gave a Matsukawa a fond smile.

“Prepare for trouble!” Matsukawa raised a hand above his head and placed the other on his hip.

“And make it double.” Hanamaki did finger guns. 

“Meowth says that’s not right!” Bokuto chimed in. “Have a good night guys! See you later! BOOK IT AKAASHI!” He slapped his hands down on the dashboard.

“Please calm down, Bokuto-san.”

“AKAASHI! I WAS TRYING TO MAKE AN EXIT!” Akaashi put the car in drive and slowly got back on the road. It was quiet.

“Well, that was fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @adrianna thanks for editing again boo <3
> 
> Iwaizumi this chapter be like  
> 


	4. Venti Iced Caramel Macchiato for... Thirsty Hoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist for this fic. It's from Mattsuns p.o.v and I'm totally gonna make one from Makkis p.o.v so check it out (i have no idea how to link things on here. im a grandma pls be easy on me. rip @ me)
> 
> http://8tracks.com/tessial/to-makki-from-mattsun

The three entered Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s apartment. Matsukawa described their place as homey. They didn’t have much space to put things but they made it work. Iwaizumi didn’t really care about decorations so he let his “better half” do all the work. Oikawa had a good eye for color coordinating and where things should go. Matsukawa always thought that Oikawa should go for interior design, but he had a passion for space so he was happy to see him follow his lifelong dream. 

“So what time are your classes tomorrow?” Iwaizumi kicked his feet up on the coffee table and wrapped a blanket around himself.

“8- 10:45, 11-12, 1-3:20. Then work from Four to close. So much fun. I just love college, don’t you guys?” Sarcasm laced Matsukawa’s voice. 

“How do you do it, Mattsun?” Oikawa cuddled up to his boyfriend and looked at Matsukawa with his nose scrunched up. “How many credit hours is that?”

“I have no idea my dude. At this point everything is blur. Time doesn’t exist.” 

“Well it’s almost Eleven so we should probably get some sleep.” Iwaizumi yawned.

“Grandpa Zumi back it again with the early bedtime.” 

“Fuck off. It’s called- not wanting to feel like shit when I’m at school.”

“Never heard of it.” Matsukawa pulled out his phone and scrolled through his notifications (there was one, it was his mom asking about his day). “S’it okay if I crash here tonight?” 

“Of course. Let me get you some p.j’s.” 

“More like some b.j’s.”

“Okay I take it back, get out of my house.” Matsukawa snorted. “I’ll be back.” Oikawa took the blanket and wrapped it around himself and took up the whole couch. 

“I like Makki.” Oikawa looked at Matsukawa behind the blanket.

“Yeah?” Matsukawa raised an eyebrow, “Why’s that?” Oikawa bit his cheek thinking. Iwaizumi came back and threw the clothes down at Matsukawa. He then flung himself on top of his boyfriend.

“Well, he recommended a cool place to eat that I had never heard of before… so that’s part of it. He got along with everyone well and wasn’t an asshole. Also, he seemed genuinely interested in what was going on.” Oikawa yawned. “Plus, you finally have your person.” That caught Matsukawa’s attention. 

“My person?” 

“I have Iwaizumi. Bokuto has Akaashi. Kuroo has Kenma. Now you finally have your person and can stop third wheeling.”

“Wow, thanks for the love.”

“That’s not what I meant you dork.” Oikawa hummed. “Just someone to keep you company whenever we get too caught up in what’s going on, or when you start feeling left out.”

“But,” Matsukawa interrupted Oikawa, “Who says he’s my person? Today was the first we have hung out. He could be Bokuto’s person. They could have a polyamorous relationship for all we know.” That made Iwaizumi sigh.

“Okay asshat, stop being stubborn. Oikawa is only trying to bring light to the situation.”

“They aren’t in a relationship together you dingus.”

“Dingus?”

“You heard me. You’re a dingus. Quit whining and get to know the guy.”

“Yeah well… I’m really busy… all the time. I’m super popular so I don’t know if I could pencil that in.” Matsukawa squinted at his phone.

“Next time he comes in and you’re working get his number.” 

“Like I said… super busy.”

“YOU’LL BE AT WORK! HE COMES IN AT NIGHT ANYWAYS! JUST GET HIS NUMBER. YOU’RE NOT ASKING FOR HIS LEFT PINKY TOE!” There was a pillow thrown at Matsukawa.

“Okay, that’s the second time you’ve thrown a pillow at me today. I’m filing for divorce. You can have the kids, I’ll keep the boat.” Iwaizumi and Oikawa glared at Matsukawa. “Alright, alright. I’ll ask for his number the next time I see him.”

“You better.” Oikawa ran his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair. “We’re gonna go to bed. You better get some rest.”

“Yes mom.”

“That’s right. I’m the best damn mom around, don’t forget that.” 

“Iwaizumi, do you have a mommy kink?” Iwaizumi hoisted himself up off the couch and his boyfriend. He gave Matsukawa the bird. 

“Good night, Mattsun.” 

“Night.” He looked at his phone. 11:09. He stood up and went into the spare bathroom and changed. He had a good day, it was definitely different from his usual Sunday routine. He got comfortable on the couch and responded to his mom's text. 11:17. He thought about tomorrow. He still has homework to do. So that would mean getting up at 5? Matsukawa was ready to embrace the void. Who would he work with tomorrow? Oikawa had today off but Iwaizumi worked a morning shift. It had been a couple of days since he last closed with Kuroo so it might be him. Ah fuck, would Yaku be mad at him for not telling he would be home? 

>>To: Yachew =͟͟͞͞( •̀д•́)))  
From: Matshun 

hey dude i’m staying at iwa’s tonight please don’t kill me mom

 

>>To: Matshun  
From: Yachew =͟͟͞͞( •̀д•́))) 

I was about to call and see if everything was alright. Glad to hear you’re okay. I fed Finding Meme-o (i still hate his name and you) for you tonight. This fish would be dead if it wasn’t for me.

 

>>To: Yachew =͟͟͞͞( •̀д•́)))  
From: Matshun 

you’re never home i don’t want to hear it has something been keeping you busy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

>>To: Matshun  
From: Yachew =͟͟͞͞( •̀д•́))) 

I see you never finished this calculus homework my dear Matshun

 

>>To: Yachew =͟͟͞͞( •̀д•́)))  
From: Matshun 

well would ya look at that it’s almost 11:30 just look at that... i need my beauty sleep i’ll see you tomorrow goodnight yachew

 

>>To: Matshun  
From: Yachew =͟͟͞͞( •̀д•́))) 

That’s what I thought. Sleep well. Don’t do anything that would make me want to beat your ass. 

Matsukawa clicked his phone off and stared at the ceiling. The sound of the wall clock ticking filled the room. Sick beat.

-

His alarm went off and he groaned. It was Five in the fucking morning. No human being should function this early, it should be illegal. Matsukawa stretched his arms out and his joints popped. It took about ten minutes of arguing with the sleep craving part of his brain to get up. After changing into the clothes he wore the day before it was time to leave and head home. He left a note for Oikawa and Iwaizumi thanking them for letting him stay the night. 

Matsukawa left their apartment and made his way back to his own. His work place was on way back so he figured he should get a coffee while he was at it. 

-

It didn’t take long to get there but it was busy (which is nothing new). Monday mornings were never fun to work. He caught a glimpse of a rushed Kindaichi trying to get through the orders as fast as possible. He managed to get through the customers fairly quick and Matsukawa was finally at the counter.

“Oh hey, Matsukawa! Whatcha feeling this morning?” 

“A venti iced Caramel Macchiato.”

“You want the extra drizzle like always?”

“Is that even a question?” 

“It looks like you need it, sleeping beauty.” Kuroo smirked at him from the espresso machine.

“Looks like you need to shut the hell your mouth.” Matsukawa paid for his drink and told Kindaichi he would see him later. He made his way over to the pick up counter.

“Why iced? It’s fucking forty-five degrees out.” Kuroo paused and called out a drink. An elderly woman grabbed her chai and made for the door.

“I feel nothing anymore.” Matsukawa clutched his chest, face void of emotion.

“I’m glad you take up the part of drama queen when Oikawa isn’t around.” Kuroo glanced over to Kindaichi. “I don’t think he could do it.”

“He’s still in training. Let him live.” He looked up the cabinet. “Could you tell me who I’m working with tonight?”

“Deez nuts.”

“Anyways, just wanted to let you know I quit and that I fucking hate you. So I’ll see you later.” Matsukawa acted like he was going to walk out of the shop.

“Baby come back!” Kuroo sang, “You can blame it all on me.” Matsukawa dramatically looked over his shoulder at him.

“You know I can never say no to that face.”

“Who can?” Kuroo shrugged.

“Deez nuts.”

“I deserved that.” Another drink was called out. This time is was a college student who looked like they had never seen a wink of sleep in their life.

“You’re right. Now make my drink, Slowking.”

“Babe, you know I was more of a Yu-Gi-Oh kid.”

“Blue eyes white dragon.” Matsukawa leaned on the counter. “That’s all I know.”

“Eight stars. Limited edition!” Kuroo finished up with the caramel drizzle and popped the lid on. “I’ve got a venti iced caramel macchiato for… Thirsty Hoe?”

“Ahah, that would be me kind sir!” He put a straw in his cup. “Thanks for the drink my guy. I’ll see you later.” Matsukawa went to walk away.

“Hey, before you leave, I’m throwing a Halloween party! You should come!”

“When is it?” Kuroo made a face.

“On Halloween?”

“Oh shit waddup, that makes sense.” He sipped his drink. “I’ll think about it.”

“I invited the squad… which I heard has a new edition.” Kuroo smirked, he was talking about Hanamaki.

“How’d you find out?”

“Word gets around. Plus, Bokuto is my roommate, so yeah.” Ahhh.

“I’ll think about it.”

“This year everyone is dressing up. There’s gonna be a costume competition! Winner gets cash. Hopefully, that will pique your interest.” His interest was piqued when Kuroo mentioned Hanamaki was going.

“Alright, I’ll go.”

“That’s what I thought. See you later brows of my life.”

“Later gator.”

-

He finished his homework but was still a little late for class (the professor couldn’t have cared less). First class of the day was calculus. Why do math first thing in the morning? So he could end his day on a high note, rather than math. The only thing that was getting him through class was the macchiato and the thought of a Halloween party.

-

He walked into work and was greeted by a Yoohoo~

“Oikawa, my boy-wa. How was your day?”

“Not too shabby, Mattsun. Yourself?”

“Same, same.” He took his place by the espresso machine. They had a groove now. Oikawa stayed on register and Matsukawa making drinks. Oikawa was better at handling customers and money and Matsukawa was better at making the drinks (Oikawa disagrees). 

A couple hours passed. It was now 7:45 and both had taken their breaks. They had talked about their latest happenings and some recent music discoveries. It dawned on Matsukawa that Oikawa and one of his professors had some bad blood.

“How are things going with your professor?” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“Better I guess.” He sighed. “She dropped it since she had no proof that I cheated. I’m honestly ready for this semester to be over.”

“I know that feel all too well. I don’t have any problems with my professors, I’m just tired. Like- next level tired. Like- I need to sleep ten years to recover tired.”

“You can say that again.”

“I know that feel all too well. I don’t ha-”

“This boy is bout to do it if you repeat what you said.” Matsukawa let out a chuckle. “I made you laugh! Holy shit! Today we are blessed. My crops are growing, my skin is clear, my grades are up.”

“I laugh all the time.”

“That’s a big fat lie and you know it.”

“Maybe if you were funnier I would laugh more often.” 

“Mattsun,” Oikawa gasped, “I did not raise you to talk to me like this.” The bell rang.

“Sorry mom, my bad.”

“So we’re calling him mom now?” It was Hanamaki. 

“Only Iwaizumi can call him that.”

“And only I can call Iwaizumi daddy.” Hanamaki retched.

“Alright, I’m gonna go burn my eardrums and then go pray for forgiveness.” Matsukawa acted like he was going to leave.

“I WAS KIDDING!” Oikawa squawked.

“Tell that to Jesus, buddy.” Hanamaki patted Oikawa’s hand.

“So where is todays fancy cup?”

“They’re in the wash.”

“Shell yeah.” Immediate regret. Way to look cool in front of your crush. “Does that mean we can make you whatever drink we want?” Matsukawa grinned at Hanamaki. Hanamaki hummed.

“Sure.” Shell yeah.

“It’s on the house.” Oikawa smiled at Hanamaki. “Who knows what he is gonna make you.”

“Something gross probably.”

“I am a man of refined tastes.” Matsukawa said while picking up a cup.

“Says the guy who stayed up till Three a.m watching Barbie Mermaidia.”

“That was a good ass movie, so fuck you. I’m going to make you watch it one day.” Matsukawa walked away to make Hanamaki’s drink. He had the perfect one in mind. 

“So did Kuroo invite you to the Halloween party yet?” Oikawa asked the boy who was non discreetly taking a snapchat of Matsukawa. He did the black and white filter for the aesthetic.

“Yeah dude. It’s gonna be pretty hecking dope.” He tucked his phone into his pocket as the blender rang throughout the shop. “You know what you’re gonna dress up as?” Oikawa waved his hand.

“We’ve got a couple weeks to think on it.”

“We?”

“Yeah! Iwa-chan and Mattsun agreed to let me pick their costumes.”

“Agreed isn’t the word I would use.” Matsukawa set down a very pink drink.

“What’s this?” Hanamaki picked up the drink and examined it.

“Cotton candy frappuccino.”

“Suiting.” Oikawa smirked.

“What’s in it?”

“It’s a vanilla bean with raspberry syrup.” Hanamaki sighed and picked up a straw. He took it out of the paper and put it into his drink. Eying the Matsukawa, he took a sip of his drink. 

“It’s sweet.” 

“Not as sweet as you.” 

“That was awful.” Hanamaki gave a gentle smile. Matsukawa was pretty sure that in that moment his soul ascended.

“It was smooth and you know it.” 

“Smooth as sandpaper.”

“Don’t mock my advances like this.”

“The only thing you’re advancing is my resignation letter to this place.” Oikawa mumbled under his breath.

“Hey could I get your phone number? I need to send you this song that I heard the other day. I think you’d like it.” Hanamaki almost choked on his drink. But he played it off by blaming it on an unblended piece of ice hitting his throat.

“Sure.” They exchanged phone numbers. Matsukawa insisted he used a donger emojicon for Hanamaki. Hanamaki had other plans for Matsukawa’s name. Oikawa watched from the sidelines, manically laughing on the inside. “Do you work tomorrow?”

“I work from Three Thirty to close. I’ll be with Iwaizumi.”

“Sounds good. See you tomorrow.” He looked at Matsukawa. “And I’ll see you soon.” He looked at Oikawa.

“Bye bye~” Hanamaki brought his scarf over his nose and exited the shop. “I need to send you a song.” Oikawa mocked Matsukawa. “Shut the hell up, your game is so bad.” Oikawa draped himself over the blushing Matsukawa.

“I got his phone number? So that’s a fucking job well done in my book.”

-

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

here’s the song i was talking about https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ jazz for your soul

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

I didnt know you felt that way Im blushing... here is how i feel... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZYgIrqELFw

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

when is our wedding?

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

Whenever youre ready baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to throw in a halloween party bc what is a college fic w no halloween party?  
> lmao idk what theyre gonna wear. ill figure it out later
> 
> shout out to adrianna for the editing tips  
> find me over on tumblr @tessial
> 
> p.s. sorry if this is super like... americanized??? its just what i know and what i deal w on a daily basis. pls forgive me


	5. Stop singing Miley Cyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deals were made and movies were watched.

“He called me baby, so I guess you could say that things are getting pretty serious.” Matsukawa was at work. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the gentle smile that tugged at his lips.

“Proud of you, buddy.” Matsukawa made a customer’s drink. Tonight was slow which he thoroughly enjoyed. He handed off the toffee nut latte.

“So what do you think Oikawa is gonna make us wear for the party?”

“Something stupid probably.”

“That’s a given. But, let’s get into specifics here.” Matsukawa paused and a gnawed on the inside of his cheek. Iwaizumi took the customer’s order. One large vanilla latte, done and done. He handed it off to the customer who gave him a tip. “Thank you.” The customer nodded and left the shop. 

“Well hopefully since it’s negative five million degrees it won’t be anything revealing.”

“You know he loves your arms.” Iwaizumi sighed.

“It’s gonna be revealing isn’t it?”

“Bitch you guessed it. Maybe he’ll make you be like… a sexy maid.”

“I’ll be a sexy maid when hell freezes over.”

“Well seeing as how it’s ‘negative five million degrees’ I’d say it already has.” 

“Shut the fuck up and start cleaning.”

“You’re the maid, I should be giving you orders.” Iwaizumi glared at him. “Calm down Scoobert Doobert, I shall do as you ask.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Matsukawa started cleaning the cold bar which was a big mistake because it seemed like everyone on campus decided to get a frappuccino. He was ready to walk out. 

Frap after frap he made his way through the drinks. Matsukawa was pretty sure if he saw another java chip he would literally scream to the top of his lungs. He was counting down the minutes till close. Six more minutes. Six more minutes, he could lock those damn doors and no one else could come in. 

“I heard the big bosses are supposed to be stopping by in the next couple of days. That means you’ll actually have to wear your hat for once.”

“Well the big bosses can suck my left nut.” The door bell dinged and Matsukawa was ready to fall off the face of the Earth. 

“Do you ever think before you speak?”

“That could be debated.” Hanamaki spoke up. He placed down a cup that said ‘ICK’ the handle was shaped like a D… clever.

“Dark roast?” 

“Yeet.”

“Eugh.” Iwaizumi crinkled his nose.

“You don’t like yeet?”

“Not at all. Nice dick by the way.” Silence. “Your cup! I meant the cup!”

“So forward, Iwazumi. How do you think Oikawa would feel if he heard you say things like that?” Hanamaki teased and sipped his coffee. Matsukawa still doesn’t understand how he drinks his coffee black. That’s for like… old people and... people who wanna look cool.

“Oh my God, you know what I meant.”

“What other magnificent cups do you have in store for us?”

“I can’t tell you that. If I did, then I couldn’t see you guys’ reactions.”

“I feel like Iwaizumi had a better one than I did.”

“I’m gonna go lock the doors. Matsukawa quit flirting and do your job so we can get out of here before Eleven.”

“Callout post for Matsukawa- won’t do his fucking job.”

“Hey, Iwaizumi was talking more than I was.” Matsukawa got up and started to clean the espresso machine. “You gonna hang out in here and watch us clean?”

“If it’s okay with the bossman here, sure.” Iwaizumi shrugged. “I’ll take that as a yeet. So how does closing work?”

“We set up everything for the morning crew, clean and make sure that everything is stocked. Morning crew,” Matsukawa coughed, “Kuroo,” he coughed again, “has it super easy. They play it off that it’s really hard but they’re just babies.”

“I’ll let Kuroo know you said that.” Iwaizumi was at the sinks washing pitchers. He was really focused on the problem child- the iced coffee pitcher. ‘It keeps stains like motherfucker’ as Iwaizumi so eloquently once said.

“Snitches get stitches.”

“I’ll be the one giving stitches.”

“I didn’t know you were a doctor, Iwaizumi.” Hanamaki sipped his coffee.

“That not what I-” Iwaizumi set down the pitcher. “Nevermind, fuck it.”

“Did I piss him off?” Hanamaki whispered.

“Nah you’re good. He deals with more shit from Oikawa. It takes a lot to really get him riled up.” 

“I can see it. Is there anymore coffee left?”

“Yeah. Want a refill?”

“Pleaseeee.” Matsukawa took the cup. Hanamaki laid his upper half down on counter and watched Matsukawa refill the cup. The latter set the mug down and handed the coffee containers over to Iwaizumi.

“When will the dishes stop?” Iwaizumi groaned. “I have the hands off a Grandpa!”

“Damn Iwaizumi! Back at it again with being a Grandpa!” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “So why do you drink coffee at night anyways?”

“I fucking need it my dude. Physics can eat my ass.” 

“Why are you taking Physics if you’re a fashion major?”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time. Now all I feel is regret.”

“Physics is never a good idea.”

“Tell Isaac Newton that.”

“Git gud.” Iwaizumi flicked water at Matsukawa.

“Is this how Oikawa feels when everyone gangs up on him?” Hanamaki snorted. “Why are you hanging with us fineass baristas. Shouldn’t you be like… doing homework or something?”

“I did it earlier. I try not to procrastinate homework.”

“Teach me your ways, Jedi Master Makki”

“It’s called motivation, young padawan.” 

“Ehhh, I like the suspense.”

“That’s not what Oikawa said. Remember the haunted house?”

“That was five years ago!”

“We’re going to one this year.”

“We’re gonna go to a haunted house?”

“Shell yeah. Before we go to Kuroos party.”

“Hmmm… I’ll probably have to work. So I might be super busy… I’ll see if I can make it work…”

“Oh my God,” Hanamaki smiled, “You’re not a fan of scary stuff are you?”

“You caught me,” Matsukawa threw his hands in the air, “I like psychological thrillers and stuff like that. I just don’t like feeling like I’m about to be murdered.”

“I’m going to have to get you into horror movies. Do you have anything planned tonight?”

“Other than homework, no.”

“Well you’re coming over to my place tonight and we’re watching scary movies.” God Dammit.

“Maybe if someone would shut his trap and do his job that could happen sooner.”

“Dad’s gettin’ mad. Better do my job.” Matsukawa looked over his shoulder to Hanamaki. “I’ll take you on that by the way, but nothing too crazy.”

-

“It’s super fucking cold. I hope you don’t live too far away.”

“Do you think I would walk here in this weather if I lived far away?”

“Touche.” 

-

“Asahi, I’m home. I brought a guest, hope that’s chill.”

The apartment was not what Matsukawa expected. He was thinking it was going to be all minimalist and white. Something you’d see on a white girls instagram feed. What he was seeing was not that, what he was seeing was the exact opposite. The walls were a nice dark blue. Plants were everywhere. The couch was covered in various colors of throw pillows. Paintings decorated the walls and Matsukawa was pretty sure that if he counted, there were at least twenty different candles. 

“It’s cool!” A tall man entered the living room and greeted them. “The names Asahi! Nice to meet you.”

“Matsukawa, likewise.” The guy had long hair and a goatee. Matsukawa knew nothing about Christianity, but he felt that this is what Jesus looked like. “Nice apartment by the way. I wasn’t expecting this. It’s very pretty.”

“Most people normally don’t,” Asahi gave a small smile and rubbed his neck, “Make yourself at home. I’m gonna be in my room if you guys need me.” Asahi made his way back down the hallway and they heard the door close.

“Alright, what are you in the mood for?”

“A romcom honestly.”

“Romcoms are for nerds.”

“So what are you saying?” Matsukawa quirked an eyebrow.

“That you’re a nerd.” Hanamaki padded his way through the living room. “Hold on, before we get started, let me give you a house tour.”

“Lead the way, my dear.” 

“This is the living room,” Hanamaki gestured, “A room in which I live.” 

“Drake Parker is that you?”

“Ayy, you got that. I’m proud of you.” Hanamaki walked over to the connecting kitchen. There was an island separating both rooms. “Here is the kitchen. Take whatever you want. If you ask, I’ll kick your ass.”

“Let me just steal everything from your fucking pantry right quick.”

“Hey now, I’m like a soccer mom. I keep all different kinds of snacks. I’m a proud owner of my collection. Please don’t do that.” Hanamaki opened up the pantry door to reveal that he was, in fact, not lying.

“It looks like someone is a goldfish connoisseur.” 

“Real talk- goldfish cheddar blasted and goldfish colors are the best.”

“You’re not wrong. Please hand me the cheddar blasted ones.”

“Can do.” He handed Matsukawa the goldfish (Matsukawa’s mind was basically screaming the ‘good shit’ meme). “Moving on,” Hanamaki left the kitchen, “This is the hallway.”

“Fascinating, I love what you’ve done with it… It really screams, ‘Please walk down me when it’s super dark’.”

“That’s what I was aiming for! Glad you see it! Anyways, the first door on the left is the bathroom. The next door is Asahi’s room and my room is right across from Asahi’s.”

“I like, I like. Thanks for the dank tour, my dude.”

“No probert Robert.” Hanamaki kneeled in front of the entertainment center and gnawed on his lip. “So are you wanting something with more jump scares or suspense or what?”

“I want death honestly.” Hanamaki’s finger stopped over a certain case.

“I’ve got just the thing!” He pulled the movie out and tossed it over to Matsukawa who was sitting on the couch.

“Sinister? Lmao, no thanks.”

“Did you just say lmao?”

“Yeah.”

“Lmao cool. We’re watching it.”

“Alright. But what if it doesn’t scare me? Not all scary movies are scary.”

“I thought you were a baby and are scared of scary things?”

“I mean, yeah. But some scary movies are just kinda funny… like Insidious.”

“True that.” 

“Let’s make a deal.” Matsukawa grinned at the boy sitting on the floor.

“What are the stakes?”

“Hmmm…” There was a pause. “If I get scared, I go to the haunted house. If you get scared, I get to pick your Halloween costume.” This made Hanamaki launch himself off the floor and right in front of Matsukawa.

“You’ve got a deal, Bill.” 

-

Matsukawa was lowkey freaking out. The movie was fucking scary but he didn’t want to go the haunted house so he had to play cool. He and Hanamaki were sharing a blanket and the latter looked completely unphased. The movie was at the part where Ellison was looking through the videos when he finally spotted the Boogeyman. This broke his chill facade. Both of the boys jumped and clung to one another.

“I KNEW IT WAS COMING BUT IT STILL GOT ME! WHAT THE FUCK!” Hanamaki fisted his hands into Matsukawa jacket and in that moment Matsukawa was sure he had reached Nirvana. Now Matsukawa was highkey freaking out (in a good way).

“Hahaha, now I get to pick your costume!” He playfully nudged the other boy. 

“Uh uh honey, I’m not letting go now.” Good. “Don’t forget you gotta go with me to a haunted house.” Not so good.

“Shhh, it looks like Timmy here is finally putting the pieces together.

“Don’t shhh me!” 

“Shhh!” Matsukawa put his hands on Hanamaki’s face. 

“YOUR HANDS ARE COLD! I’M IN THE CLUTCHES OF DEATH! ASAHI SAVE ME!” They heard a door open.

“No can do. You got yourself into this mess.” The door closed.

“FUCKING STOP!” 

“And we can’t stop and we won’t stop.” His voice was flat.

“STOP SINGING MILEY CYRUS!” They wrestled back and forth until Hanamaki got a hold on Matsukawa’s wrists and licked his palms.

“What are you? A cat or something?”

“I prefer the term cougar.”

“Oh shit dude, she murdered her fam.”

“Git got.”

“Got git.” Matsukawa realized Hanamaki had his legs over him and was resting his head on Matsukawa’s shoulder. “Thanks for having me over. I enjoyed it.”

“No problem, I enjoyed it too. We should make it a thing.” Make them a thing? Shell yeah. “We could call it, ‘Fright night’.” RIP.

“It’s not Friday but we could call it, Friday fright night.”

“Boi he about to do it.” Hanamaki rubbed the fabric of Matsukawa’s hoodie in between his fingers. “And we could change the theme for the different holidays.”

“What scary movie is there about Thanksgiving?”

“Alfred Hitchcock- The Birds.”

“That has nothing to do with Thanksgiving though.”

“Shhh, I’m trying.”

“Don’t shhh me.” 

“The Nightmare Before Christmas.”

“That’s always a good movie no matter what Holiday it is.”

“If we don’t watch The Nightmare Before Christmas on St. Patrick's day then we aren’t real.”

“This could be us but you playin’.”

“You smell like coffee.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Matsukawa leaned his head on Hanamaki.

“Nah, it’s good. No homo though.”

“Shut the hell up. Complete homo”

“Same though.”

“Are you gay?”

“What?”

“Sorry if that’s too personal! You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“I mean I’m bi, does that make you uncomfortable?” Hanamaki was now sitting next Matsukawa, making sure to keep distance between them.

“Holy shit dude no. Of course not! I’m really fucking gay. Like whooboy! Sometimes I surprise myself by how gay I am.”

“That’s gay.” 

“Hey, so are you.”

“I’m only fifty percent gay, thank you very much.” Hanamaki grinned at Matsukawa.

“Plus, my best friends are gay. So if I was homophobic, I must be completely oblivious.”

“Just guys being dudes.”

“Let’s go throw around the old pigskin to prove how masculine we are.”

“I’m not gay at all... in the slightest. If my backwards hat and weed socks don’t prove that, I don’t know what will.” The pink haired boy now had his head on Matsukawa’s lap and was looking up him. “You’ve got nice hair, Mattsun.”

“Really?” Matsukawa carded a hand through his hair. “I think it can be a little bit problematic.”

“It suits you.” Matsukawa hummed in thought.

“Your hair suits you as well.”

“How’s that?”

“Colorful.”

“It’s because I’m fifty percent gay isn’t it?”

“I’m not sure that’s how it works, but I mean okay.”

“A total whopping fifty percent.”

“What’s your favorite color, Makki?”

“Blue.”

“Why?”

“Tell you later.”

“What’s your favorite number?”

“Seventeen,” Hanamaki gave a toothy smile, “magazine.”

“Here I am, trying to get to know more about you and you play me like this.” He gently flicked Hanamaki’s forehead. “You come into my house, on the day of my daughters wedding. You disrespect me, you disrespect my fam-”

“That’s not how it goes! You got it mixed up!”

“I’m trying to tell you off! Don’t interrupt me!”

“Okay, my bad, continue.” Another smile.

“Where was I?”

“You were talking about how I disrespected you?”

“Right right. You disrespect me, you disrespect my family. You ask for justice.”

“He actually says murder.”

“I’m actually gonna kick your ass.”

“It’s getting late.” Matsukawa clicked on his phone. It was 12:43.

“Shit dude, you’re right. I’ve still got homework too.”

“Well get to it ponyboy!” 

“Sorry if I overstayed my welcome.”

“No! Not at all!” Hanamaki pushed himself off Matsukawa’s lap. “I just don’t want you to fail class because of me.” 

“Hmmm, it’d be worth it.” Iwaizumi was right, he doesn’t think before he speaks.

“Is that so?” Hanamaki smirked.

“My mom is calling and she needs me home right now.” Nice save.

“Tell her I said hello.”

“Yeah,” His voice cracked, “Will do.” Matsukawa was standing at the door struggling to put his shoes on. Hanamaki leaned up against the wall watching the flustered boy. “Thanks again for having me over!” He rushed to open the door. “See you later!”

“Mattsun.”

“Yeah?” He didn’t make eye contact. 

“Same. It would be worth it as well.”

“What the fuck the fuck.”

“Did you just say, ‘the fuck’ twice?”

“Yeah.”

“Nerd.”

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Matsukawa sounded hesitant.

“I’ve gotta get my liquid gold somewhere, don’t I?” 

“I actually don’t work tomorrow.”

“Uhmmm, you can’t just break my heart like this.”

“Oikawa will take perfectly good care of you.”

“Yeah, but who will meme it up with me?”

“Fuck dude, good luck.”

“Walk home safely, okay?” 

“I will.”

“I’m serious. You might end up seeing a polar bear out there or something.”

“I could take him.”

“I’m sure you could, sweetie.”

“Goodnight, Makki.”

“G’night, Mattsun.” Matsukawa stepped outside into the hallway and hesitantly closed the door. 

Matsukawa was completely fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off- holy shit!! Thank you guys so much for reading this and commenting and giving kudos??? It means so much to me. I was super scared to start writing bc I was scared it would be sucky or people would be like ur dumb and you succ. You guys are awesome and I appreciate you even clicking on this fic  
> second off- me and bae got into a "fight" on whether sinister was scarier or insidious was scarier. idk. i love horror movies where everyone dies. wtf @ me  
> third off- thanks to previously mentioned bae for beta this fic. ily  
> fourth off- RIP. sorry for the late update. im gonna try and do weekly updates??? 
> 
> ps. my headcannon is that makki is super affectionate and loves physical contACT


	6. Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku gets cat-ty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .png vs .jpeg  
>  Who knows?  
> Not me, that's for sure.

The walk home was long and cold. Plus, walking home at nearly one in the morning post scary movie wasn’t the wisest thing to do. He heard a noise behind him. _Makki was right, I’m gonna get mauled by a polar bear… or worse, it’s a teenage boy._ Matsukawa sped up his pace and was borderline run if he were being honest. He decided to indulge the curious part of his brain and look behind him. It was a cat. _You’re running from a cat, Issei!!!_ _Turn around and pet it!!!_ He stopped his jog (Was it a jog? Or was it a run? Fast walk? Isn’t that a thing?) and approached the cat. It was hesitant, he didn’t blame it though. He would be hesitant too if a tall, broody man approached him in the dead of night. Matsukawa squatted and held out a hand.

“Hi there buddy. The name is Matsukawa, but you can call me your new father.” The cat looked at him then at his hand. The cat then rubbed his head against Matsukawa’s hand and broke out into a purr. “Do you got any pals or family round here? It’s a little cold, don’t you think?” The cat didn’t even meow. It was eating up the attention its jaw was currently receiving. He pulled out his phone and went to his contacts. He clicked call and it rang for a couple of seconds.

“What the fuck do you want at One am, Mattsun?”

“Okay, Yaku, calm down. How do you feel about cats?”

“Are my cat shirts not enough for you?”

“You got me there. But how… would you maybe feel… if we had one?”

“Depends, is it a boy or a girl?” He heard a voice in the background.

“YAKU-SAN!!! LET HIM HAVE THE CAT! I LIKE CATS! HE COULD BRING IT HOME AND I COULD PET THE SWEET ANGEL.”

“Lev, shut up. Your begging has no power here. Boy or girl?”

“I don’t know. Hold on.” Matsukawa set his phone down and continued petting the cat. “Is it cool if I picked you up, pal?” The cat meowed. “I’ll take as a yes.” He gently picked the cat up. It was a girl. He cat it back down and the cat climbed into his lap. “It’s a girl.”

“Yeah, bring it home. Sorry if that’s mean. Boy cats are serious about marking their territory if they’re not fixed.”

“Well if it was a boy we could’ve gotten him fixed.”

“Tell that to your bank account.”

“Savage, Yaku-san!”

“Who is Lev and why is he cheering you on?”

“Lev is m-” Matsukawa heard a clash.

“BOYFRIEND. I’M YAKU-SANS BOYFRIEND. LEV HAIBA. NICE TO MEET YOU. THIS IS MATTSUN RIGHT?”

“Yes, it is.”

“WELL I’M HERE AT YAKU-SANS APARTMENT. PLEASE HURRY HOME AND BRING THE CAT.”

“Will do, Rue.”

“MY NAME IS LEV NOT RUE.”

“Lev it is ONE A.M STOP SCREAMING!”

“YOU’RE SCREAMING TOO!”

“THAT’S NOT THE POI-” Matsukawa ended the call. He looked down at the cat sapping the heat from his hoodie.

“Wanna come home with me?” The cat was kneading his thigh at this point. “Alright friend. Let’s go.”

-

It took him about ten minutes to get home, the cat purring in his arms made it a little less scary. He made his way down the hallway and unlocked his apartment.

“I’m hom-”

“CATTTTTTTT!!!!!!” A very lanky boy barreled his way to him. “CAN I HOLD HER PLEASE!?”

“Sure.” Matsukawa softly handed over the fuzzy cat to Lev. Yaku was now standing beside Matsukawa and he let out a sigh. “So, is that,” he nodded at Lev, “what has been keeping you busy?” Yaku gave a small smile.

“Yeah. He’s a bit of a mess but he’s such a great guy.”

“I’m happy for you, Yakkun.”

“Thanks.” Yaku set down beside Lev on the couch and was now running his fingers through the cat’s fur. Matsukawa pulled out his phone and took a picture of the cat.

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
image.jpeg meet the new addition to the matsuyaku household

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
BOIIII. LOOK AT THAT CAT!!! THAT CAT!!! WHATS ITS NAME?

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
ngl i have no idea

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
Can I name it?

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
go for it

A couple minutes passed.

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
After analyzing the image you sent me, I think I have just the name.

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
and what’s that

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
It has super fuzzy black fur. Really yellow eyes and it looks like it could steal your bitch.

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
Kuroo

Matsukawa bursted into laughter. Yaku and Lev side eyed him then went back to petting the cat.

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
babe you’re amazing and all that but i’m not gonna name the cat kuroo she deserves better

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
Got damn. You right you right.

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
How about sludge

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
this is serious asshole

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
You named your fish Finding Meme-o???

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
but this is a cat

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
#goldfishprotectionsquad

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
How about the name Bunny?

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
it does kinda look like one i’ll take it

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
SOLD TO THE HOTTIE WITH A BODY IN THE BACK

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
gay

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
Cant catch me gay thoughts

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
2 l8

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
image.jpeg i’m gonna use caps for once

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
LOOK AT THE CAT IT’S SO CUTE HOLY SHIT YOU GOTTA COME OVER AND MEET HER

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
How does tomorrow sound?

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
we might be getting snow tomorrow night you wanna risk that i mean imchill with it but i jsut dot want you to die ro get stuck heer and be uncomforbal

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
fcuk ignore the typso

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
I dont have class on Thursdays and I wouldnt mind getting stuck at your place ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
well then yeah dude come over class might be cancelled and i don’t go into work until three so we could even sleep in

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
Domestic ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
what time are you free tomorrow

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
Im free after five

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
how does six sound

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
Sounds gud

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
are there any foods you don’t like and or are allergic to

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
I like all foods but if you really want to reach my heart get creampuffs

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
a man after my own heart i’ll cook dinner tomorrow so make sure you’re hungry

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
Dan Mattsun ur hobbies

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
cooking isn’t a hobby… it’s an art

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
Pepe is also art

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
and good art at that

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
Have you done your homework yet?

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
ive been super busy… being a father… idk if i have the time… i have a child to take care of...

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
Matsukawa Issei youre on texting probation until youre done w your hw. Ill see you tomorrow

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
fuck alright goodnight honey

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
Goodnight sweetie pie

Matsukawa put his phone in his hoodie pocket. That’s when he realized it was almost 2 a.m. He now has a cat. A date (????) tomorrow. Homework to do. And is still in his work clothes. Matsukawa hasn’t missed an assignment so he was sure skipping one wouldn’t hurt his grade too bad.

“So her name is Bunny.”

“I like it. She’s so fuzzy!” Lev looked like a kid passed their bedtime.

“We need to give her a bath, de-flea her, and take her to the vet by tomorrow.” Yaku’s voice was stern but it was only because he was the biggest mom friend that had ever mom friend.

“My classes are done tomorrow by One so I can take her to the vet.”

“We don’t have any food for her… and I doubt any stores are open right now… fuck.” Yaku tapped his fingers against his knee in thought. “I’ll get up first thing in the morning and get the stuff. All the stores are open by Seven and my classes don’t start until Eleven.”

“Seven eleven, seven eleven. Seven twice man, seven twice.”

”Man it feel like rollin’ dice, man this fe-”

“Lev, don’t join in on his antics.”

“But I love Beyonce…”

“And I’m sure she loves you too but we gotta think about Bunny right now.”

“Ah, sorry!”

“You’re good babe. So I’ll get the cat essentials and flea stuff. Wanna go half and half?”

“Yeah dude. I’ll go ahead and give you the money for it.” Matsukawa reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed Yaku the yen.

“So, we’ve got everything handled except for the bath part…”

“We can’t properly bathe her until we get a brush.”

“I’ll give her a bath in the morning too.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure you’re half cat so she’d be more okay with you doing that. Just a mama cat tending to his babies.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll take care of the cat. Go get changed and do your homework. YOU HAVE CLASS AT 9 A.M. YOUNG MAN! I’d be getting on that homework if I were you.”

“Have I ever let you down?”

“Everyday. Now get to it.”

“Yakkun is feeling savage as fuck tonight. I’ll ‘get to it’.” Matsukawa did the best impression of Yaku he could muster.

“Nice meeting you, Mattsun!”

“Nice meeting you too, Silver Surfer.”

“Yaku-san, Silver Surfer?” He heard Lev whisper.

“Shhhhh.”

Matsukawa made his into his bedroom and shut the door. The weight of his ‘wild’ night hit him. Fuck was he tired. He stripped himself of his work clothes and threw on his p.j’s. He made it onto his bed and barely plugged his phone into charge before falling asleep.

-

The alarm woke him up. He groaned and slid it to ‘off’. There was a faint scratching noise. He peeked open one eye to see what it could be. There was a fuzzy black paw sticking out underneath the door. Matsukawa couldn’t help but giggle. He got up and opened the door. A fresh faced Bunny meowed at him.

“Looks like someone got a bath. You feel better?” The cat was now pacing back and forth between his legs rubbing herself against him. “I’ll take that as a yes. Yachew fed you yet?” Matsukawa walked down the hallway and saw a two food dishes linked together by a metal stand. There was a mat underneath it that had fishbones on it, cute. He picked the cat up and noticed the red collar with a bell on her neck. He ruffled her fur and sat her back down. It was 7:50 so he had some time to kill. Matsukawa poured himself a glass of apple juice and made his way back down his bedroom. He had a text.

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
Hows our precious bunny doing?

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
image.jpeg she gud looking fresh to death

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
Im honestly super stoked to meet her and your apartment

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
meet my apartment

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
A persons apartment says a lot about a person Mattsun

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
mine really screams high class and exquisite i’m super rich

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
Mmmm Ill be the one who decides that

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
Have a good day boob Ill see you later

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
*babe

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
boob

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
Youre gay you dont know what a boob is

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
i’ve seen a single boob in my life #nothanks

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
Naked and afraid

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
youre not wrong smell ya later boob

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
Maybe boob will be our always

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
boob?

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
Boob.

 

-

Classes passed by easily enough and it was then time to take Bunny to the vet. Akaashi was kind enough to let Matsukawa borrow his car for a couple of hours. Bunny was obviously not happy to be in a carrying crate. She kept letting out distressed meows.

“Shhh, honey, I know. We’re almost there.” Matsukawa tried to console the cat. Then it dawned on him that cats don’t understand japanese. Then it also dawned on him that he didn’t really care.

-

“She looks to be in good health!” The doctor was a super cheery gal. “I would suggest yearly checkups and getting her fixed.”

“Will do. The whole getting her fixed thing may be a while though. Barista paychecks.”

“No worries!” She gave a reassuring smile. “As long as you keep her inside she should be okay. Expect some strange behavior from her though.”

“We’ll deal, Doc. Thank you for everything.”

“No problem! It’s my job… literally!” She seemed way too amused at her own joke.

“Well, I’m gonna get this girl outta here before she freaks out anymore than she already is.”

“Make sure you pamper her today. It’s been stressful for her and treating her wouldn’t do any harm.”

“Treat yo self.”

“That’s a great way to put it!”

 

-

The bill wasn’t as bad as he expected it to be. Thank you based veterinarian. He dropped Bunny off and returned the car to Akaashi. He parked it outside the theatre and handed Akaashi the keys while they had a ten minute break.

“How’s the play coming along?”

“Super well actually. It’s on December Thirteenth if you wanna come.”

“Yeah, dude. I’ll get the whole squad to come. We’ll make posters and stuff.”

“Let’s not do that.”

“I’m pretty sure we should. I would write something along the lines of… AKAASHI, I’M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!”

“Please shut up and get ready for your date.” Matsukawa looked at his phone and it was about an hour and a half from having Hanamaki over.

“Oh shit whaddup. You’re right. I’ll see you later, ‘Kashi.”

“Have fun.” Akaashi gave a small wave and turned back to the stage.

Matsukawa made his way outside and was ninety nine percent sure it was gonna snow. He decided to shoot Hanamaki a text.

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
from a guy to a dude my snow senses are tingling so it’s more than likely going to snow you don’t have to come over if you don’t wanna get stuck at my place

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ  
Make sure you have hot chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... a cat.  
> Thanks to Adri for editing the fic. You're the bomb.com.  
> Also, I have no idea how snow works on an international level RIP @ me.  
> Thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and comments. You're all my children now and I love you.  
> Find me on my sideblog on tumblr @tessial


	7. Hot stuff coming through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aprons, mario kart, and tragic back stories.

What does one even wear on a date? Is this a date? Hanamaki is coming over to meet Bunny and eat dinner. Yaku won’t be there, but that doesn’t make it date. Hanamaki was not interested in him, that would be preposterous. They don’t know a thing about each other. _But tonight is the perfect night to change that_ , his brain reasoned with him (getting to know him that is, not putting the moves on). Matsukawa stood in front of his closet, a hand on his hip the other scratching his head. He decided the clothes he was wearing were a little bit too… crusty. He didn’t want to over do it but he didn’t want to under do it.There was only person who would have the solution to his problem. He pulled out his phone and decided to call the little devil.

Oikawa didn’t even get the chance to speak. “So what does one wear when they want to look good but also like they didn’t try?”

“Haha, Mattsun what’s the occasion? Also, gotta make this quick because I’m almost at work.”

“Makki is coming over later and I want to look hot.”

“Hmmm, it’s cold.”

“No shit.”

“Do the gray cardigan blue henley combo. You know the one I’m talking about, the long sleeve henley. If it gets too warm take the cardigan off and roll the sleeves up. Show off those forearms, hunty.”

“Did you just call me hunty?”

“And wear your good pants.”

“I seriously only have one… maybe two pairs of pants.”

“The ones that make your butt look good.”

“Oh, my party pants.” Matsukawa could hear Oikawa laugh.

“You have a fucking name for them?”

“Yeah dude, they’re special ocaision. I don’t want to wash them too much because then it’ll wea-”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve gotta go. Work is calling my name.”

“Thanks bud. Have a good night.”

“Good luck... AND GET THAT ASS, HONEY. GET THAT AS-” Matsukawa hung up. It was about forty minutes before Hanamaki would get there. Matsukawa was a little nervous to say the least. Which is why he was fluffing the pillows on the couch. _Why am I doing this? Will he even notice the prefluffed pillows? Wait, do I keep it too cold in here? I’m pretty sure if I adjusted the thermostat I would start sweating. Then he would be grossed out and call me like… Sweaty Sammy or something. But if he called me Sweaty Sammy then he wouldn’t be worth it. I deserve someone who accepts me, sweatiness and all. I hate when it’s too warm in here. He can just tell me if it’s too cold._

Matsukawa decided this was the opportune moment to pet Bunny and calm himself. “I am not freaking out, Bunny. It’s not a date. He’ll be here to see you, not me.” The cat meowed and bumped her head against his chest. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Another meow. “Yeah, you’re right. I need to calm down and stop over thinking. I’m Mr. Cool... Mr. Smooth... Mr. Monotone... Not Mr. Freak Out Over A Hot Guy. Think of something funny… like when Oikawa spilled tea on his pants and the waitress asked him if he had pissed himself.” He chuckled at the memory. “There we go, that’s better. I may goof it up in front of Makki but at least I’m not Oikawa.”

-

Candles were lit and some music was playing in the background. Matsukawa stood in the kitchen making dinner. It was about 5:50 which meant Hanamaki would be arriving soon. Matsukawa tried not to think too hard on it. If he did he would probably drop the wok and spill food everywhere, which he really wasn’t in the mood for. Matsukawa finally decided to admit it to himself.

“Holy fuck, Bunny, I’m so nervous.” Bunny cocked her head at him. “Don’t give me that look. He’s a cute guy with a great personality and I’m over here like The Thing. Not gonna lie though, the party pants are really boosting my self-esteem.” He sprinkled a little more sugar into the dish. “Alright, this is as good as it’s gonna get.” As if the rice cooker heard him the timer dinged to let him know that it was finished cooking. “Let’s fucking go.” But as if Hanamaki heard him as well, there was a knock at the door. “Fuck fuck fuck.” Matsukawa stumbled out of the kitchen, reached out and opened the door.

“Mmmm, it smells goo- are you wearing an apron?” Were the words that left Hanamaki’s mouth as he threw a hand over his mouth to suppress a laugh. The apron read ‘Hot Stuff Coming Through’. Hanamaki smiled at him. Matsukawa was ready to embrace the void. “Excuse me ‘Hot Stuff’ where is this delicious smell coming from and the small angel that I named?”

“That’s Mr. Hot Stuff to you. And Bunny!” Matsukawa called to the cat in his pet voice and if he were paying attention to Hanamaki he would’ve noticed the small smile he gave him. “C’mere Bunny!” Matsukawa sat down on the floor and tapped his fingers against it. Bunny trotted through the apartment and made her way onto Matsukawa’s lap.

“Holy shit. That is the fluffiest cat I’ve seen in my entire life.” Hanamaki sat down across from Matsukawa and held his hand out. “Hello, sweet Bun. It is I, Hanamaki Takahiro. The one who named you. I’m your other father.”

“So we’re her dads?”

“Of course dude, I named her. I get that privilege.”

“True. So what do you think?”

“I think I’m gonna steal her."

”Please don’t do that. She’s my only child.”

“So how did you find her?”

“It was like that one picture. Where the naked bald guy is holding out his hand is like, ‘You’re safe now my child.”

“I owe you my life.”

“Yeah! That one!”

“Those pictures are amazing, my guy… Is… something burning?” Matsukawa sniffed the air and it hit him that he never turned the stove off.

“MY GYUDON!” He scrambled off the floor and into the kitchen, leaving a shocked Hanamaki and Bunny behind him. It was smoking but not bad enough to set off the fire alarm. He quickly snatched the wok from the eye and blew on it a couple of times “Well… it’s burned.”

“Roasted.”

“But, luckily enough, I have some extra beef.”

“Mattsun, do me a favor?”

“What’s that?” 

“Tell your boyfriend, if he says he’s got beef, that I’m a vegetarian and I ain’t fuckin’ scared of him.”

“I’ll let you in one thing right now, Makki.”

“What’s that?”

“She wants to touch me, ooh. She wants to love me, ooh.”

“You got that right, babe.”

“You cool with petting Bunny or watching T.V while I fix this?”

“Yeah dude. Take your time. Did you happen to buy cream puffs or… hot chocolate?”

“Mhm,” Matsukawa dumped the burnt food into the garbage can and then scrubbed the wok clean. “Cream puffs are for after dinner. You can go ahead and make us some hot chocolate though.”

“But Dad…” Hanamaki whined and draped himself on Matsukawa.

“That’s Mr. Dad to you.” Same joke within the past five minutes… smooth.

“But Mr. Dad…”

“I’m pretty sure you can wait till after dinner.” He could feel Hanamaki’s hair on his neck, he could also feel himself blushing. “Watch out, I don’t want to burn you.”

“But you’re comfortable, plus you’re warm. How do you live in this glacier?”

“I love the cold. I live it. Eat it. Breathe it. Plus, if I change the thermostat I would turn into Sweaty Sammy.” _Oh my God. Please think before you speak._

“Who is Sweaty Sammy and why is he your alternate personality?”

“Listen… I can explain.”

Hanamaki pulled himself off of Matsukawa’s back and sat on the counter. “I’m listening.”

“So, I was super in my head earlier,” Matsukawa stirred the sauce and decided it was time to add the ginger, “and I was like. What if I keep it too cold in here? I don’t know what temperature you like to keep your room at, but obviously I keep mine at negative five hundred degrees. Then I was like, if I change the temp then I might get really sweaty. Then I had to come up with a name because I’m extra and I decided on Sweaty Sammy.” Matsukawa was rambling but Hanamaki was looking at him with his head on his hand grinning, so he didn’t mind too much.

“All people sweat, my guy. Nothing to _sweat_ about. But nah your apartment is chill, literally.” Matsukawa chuckled. “It’s definitely not as bad as outside though.”

“I still think it’s gonna snow.”

“I hope it does.”

“And why’s that?” Matsukawa added the beef.

“I like the snow. It’s super pretty, especially at night time. Everything looks so calm and peaceful. It’s like a white blanket of calm.”

“What if comes a super intense blizzard?”

“A white blanket of calm.”

“Super intense. I’m talking, hearing the wind outside and then the power goes out.”

“Shhh, Mattsun. A white blanket of calm.”

“So what do you think of the apartment?”

“I really like it. It suits you.”

“How’s that?” “Hmmm,” Hanamaki slid off the counter and looked around, “I don’t know how to describe it. Comfortable? It’s simple but you can tell there was thought behind everything. Like all the pictures of you and your pals.”

“That was mainly Yaku’s idea.” It wasn’t.

“It’s got a nice setting. I feel at home.”

“Well you’re welcome here anytime.”

“You sound like a mom welcoming their kids best friend into their home.” Hanamaki teased. “Ultimate mom, Matsukawa.”

“Why all these damn dishes in the sink?”

“Iwaizumi is that you?” Matsukawa actually laughed. We’re talking a loud laugh he only does when he’s really drunk. His head back and eyes shut. When he has no inhibitions. “Tell me more about Iwaizumi and Oikawa.” So he did. They talked back and forth until the food was done. He plated the food and set down with Hanamaki on the couch. Hanamaki slowly chewed his first bite and let out a moan.

“S’it good?”

“It’s more than good. I’m willing to go get you a god damn ring right now if you will cook for me like this.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“My charm and sick memes.”

“Sign me the fuck up.”

-

“Hot chocolate is ready.” Matsukawa called out and Hanamaki was suddenly right next to him.

“Creampuffs?” Hanamaki looked like a kid asking for a cookie.

“Creampuffs.” Matsukawa handed him his hot chocolate and a creampuff. “There you go. Wanna watch a movie and cuddle the Bunmeister?”

“Snail yeah I do.” They made their way back into the livingroom. Hanamaki was sitting on the couch nibbling away at the desert. Meanwhile, Matsukawa sipped his hot chocolate and was looking at his movie selection.

“What are you in the mood for?”

“I picked last time so I’ll let you choose.”

“How about ‘Ten Things I Hate About You’?”

“What are you trying to say? You hate me or something?”

“Literally not at all. Heath Ledger was a beautiful man.”

“Alright then, I’ve never seen it. Go ahead.”

-

“Okay but real talk, Ms. Perky is me.”

“As his hand slid up her cr-”

“OH MY GOD! DON’T YOU DARE!”

“Oh yeah, you’re right. Plagiarism my bad.”

“She’s savage as fuck though. ‘That’s enough.’ Is that you talking to customers?”

“You’re not wrong.”

-

“Tell me something true.” The movie rang out and there was a pause.

“I’m actually dat boi in disguise.”

“Oh shit whaddup!”

“I hate peas.”

“Fucking vibe killer. Now he’s kissing her neck. Nothing gets me off more than people telling me what foods they hate.”

“Mmm baby, I hate carrots.” Matsukawa nudged Hanamaki with his foot.

“No Mattsun, something real.” Hanamaki mocked the girl.

“I once thought slenderman was real, so I slept with a night light on for five months. I was fifteen.” Hanamaki laughed.

“Fuck dude. I didn’t think you would actually tell me something like that.”

“You said something real!” Matsukawa threw his hands up in defense.

“Mattsun, go to prom with me.”

"Shut up and watch the movie!”

“I’d rather talk to you.”

“But the thing happens!”

“What thing?”

“THE THING, MAKKI!”

“Okay damn, I’ll watch it.”

-

“She fucking clocked him twice and then kneed his dick.”

“He’s a little punk ass. I hate him so much.”

“More fighting.”

“Shhh. Wait for it.” Matsukawa was intently staring at the screen. He knew what happened next but Hanamaki didn’t. Hanamaki slowly turned his attention back to the screen.

“This is sad dude, what the fuck.”

“WAIT FOR IT!”

“Even worse when you make me cry.” The girl on the screen was holding back tears.

“Fuck she’s gonna make me cry.”

"Makki I’m gonna fucking fight you if you don’t shut up.

” “Holy shit dude, she’s super gay for him.”

“MAKKI!”

“Mattsun please calm down. I know this movie is emotional but there is no need to yell.”

“Oh my God.”

“Mattsun, why don’t you look at me like?”

“Like what?”

“Like a fucking nerd.”

“OH MY GOD.” Matsukawa pushed Hanamaki off the couch.

“Local Mattsun squared the fuck up.”

“I’m gonna meet you in the pit if you don’t shush so I can finish the movie.”

“Mattsun.”

“No.”

“Mattsun it’s snowing.” Matsukawa got off the couch and crawled over to Hanamaki.

“It’s snowing pretty hard. I wonder if Yaku’s okay.”

“Shoot him a text.” And he did. He got a text a couple minutes later saying that Yaku was okay and that he was over at Kuroo’s place for the night.

“He’s good. I don’t think you’re going anywhere.”

“I don’t think I want to.” _Because of me?_

“It’s because of my cat, food, and movies isn’t it?”

“You got that right.” _Rest in fucking pieces_. “I’ll give it to you, Mattsun. That movie wasn’t so bad.”

“Have I opened your eyes to the world that is romcoms?”

“Not yet, but who knows?”

“You know what I’m thinking next?” Matsukawa gave a scary smile.

“I’m honestly scared to find out. Please don’t murder me”

“Mario kart.”

“I hope you’re ready to get your ass kicked, pal. Because mama don’t play.”

“Mama is about to git wrecked.”

-

“I’m a go big or go home type of guy, dear Matsukawa. So, I say we start off with rainbow road.”

“Challenge accepted.”

“Did you just two thousand ten meme at me?”

“So what if I did?” Matsukawa looked over at Hanamaki and raised his eyebrow.

“I take it back. I’m gonna walk home in the snow.” Hanamaki acted as if he were going to get up but Matsukawa clung to his waist. “You’re like a kid who doesn’t want their parent to go to work.”

“That’s kinda sad, my guy. Now quit being a butthole and play mario kart with me.”

“Hmmm….”

“You gotta.”

“Alright, you win.” Hanamaki lowered himself back down and Matsukawa let him go. Matsukawa clicked on rainbow road. Hanamaki went with Donkey Kong while Matsukawa went with Waluigi.The timer clicked down and the carts were off. “Hope you’re ready to feel the embarrassment of losing.”

“Honey, let’s not fight in front of Bunny.”

“IT’S THE FIRST LAP! HOW DID SOMEONE ALREADY BLUESHELL ME!”

“Makki, calm down. I do have neighbors.”

“I’m gonna blueshell you.”

“I love it when you talk dirty.” Hanamaki pushed Matsukawa’s knee with his foot. “Don’t be a sore loser.”

“I’m gonna sore loser you.”

“The king of comebacks everyone, Hanamaki!”

“That little fucker toad. Fucking threw down that fucking banana. When I fucking catch up to him I swear to fucking God.”

“How many fucks did you just say? Jesus Christ.”

“Not fucking enough. MATSUKAWA COME HERE SO I CAN DESTROY YOU.”

“No can do, I’m too busy being first place. What place are you in, Makki?”

“I’m not gonna tell you.”

“Well it says you’re in sixth place.”

“NOT FOR LONG, WALU-LAME-GI.”

“Tag yourself, I’m Walu-lame-gi.”

“You’re such a little shit. OOOH MY GOD. YOU’RE ALREADY ON THE THIRD LAP?!” Hanamaki scooted to sit in front of Matsukawa.

“Now who’s the little shit, you little shit.” Matsukawa bit down on Hanamaki’s shoulder.

“Babe I didn’t know you were a biter.”

“Don’t try to distract me with sexual innuendos, Hana.”

“What’s a boy gotta do to beat you?”

“Git gud.”

“TOAD YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE. FUCKING BLUESHELL ME AGAIN BITCH. DON’T COME FOR ME LIKE THIS.” Matsukawa was rounding the corner and was almost at the end. He was about to win. “DARK MARIO KART SHOW ME WINNING!”

“Looks like I win this ti-” With that everything went dark. They were both silent. “Are you telling me the power went out when I almost beat rainbow road?” Matsukawa gritted out in a _slightly_ upset tone.

“Yep.” Hanamaki put a little bit more emphasis than necessary on the ‘p’.

“I’m gonna go die right quick. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Mattsun no, don’t leave me. I’ll freeze to death.” Hanamaki made grabby hands.

“Shit, that does mean that it’ll get cold doesn’t it?”

“Yep.”

“Fuck.”

“First, let’s get some light going. Get your candles and flashlights if you have them”

“Come with me, it’s dark.” Matsukawa scrambled through the apartment looking for the candles, Hanamaki hot on his heels. They gathered all the candles they could (no flashlight) and lit one.

“It’s lit, my guy. It’s also super fucking cold.”

“Here.” Matsukawa handed him a blanket.

-

They were huddled in Matsukawa’s bedroom sitting on the bed playing twenty questions. They were both wrapped in blankets, Bunny included. The only thing illuminating the room was a candle and moon peeking in through the curtains. They were sitting close, knees touching, looking at one another.

“Why is blue your favorite color, Makki?”

“What?”

“You said you would tell me why blue is your favorite color.” Hanamaki hummed and picked up Matsukawa’s hand.

“I did say that didn’t I?” Matsukawa nodded. Hanamaki rubbed his fingers along Matsukawa’s knuckles. “Are you ready to unlock my tragic backstory?” Another nod. “Alright, well my mom has always had mental health issues ever since I was a kid. Battling depression and such, I won’t list everything off. But uh,” Hanamaki let out a quiet breath, scared it would be too loud. Matsukawa noticed that Hanamaki’s hands were slightly shaking, he intertwined their fingers. “I always associated blue with my mom's issues. I never really liked it if I’m being honest here. Until one day my mom said blue was her favorite color. I asked her why. She said that it represented her. I asked her how. She said that blue represents sadness. But, blue also represented trust, intelligence and calm. That blue represented the mind just as red represented the heart. She said that she deals with a lot of things that are really hard but she pushes through it because her brain is strong. She trusted her mind. I’m wording this really weird, she told me this when I was in primary school. Kinda quoting word for word here… But ever since then blue has always had a special place in my heart.”

“That’s awesome, Makki. Are you and your mom super close?”

“Yeah, that’s the reason I didn’t leave off for university off the bat. But mom was like trust me, I’ll be fine. I text her everyday to make sure she’s okay.”

“That’s awesome of you to think about her like that. But, she has your dad so she should be fine.” Matsukawa could see Hanamaki stiffen.

“Not exactly.”

“What happened? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Don’t feel pressured to tell me.”

“Yeah, let’s save that for later. I want tonight to end on a high note.”

“I gotcha. Your turn to ask me a question.”

“What’s your favorite meme?” Matsukawa could feel a smile tug at the corner of lips. The fondness and affection he felt towards Hanamaki in the little time they have known each other almost scared him.

“The Waka Flocka okay or the Navy seal copypasta one.”

“What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch?”

“It’s a classic. Also, I’m getting tired.”

“It’s barely three a.m, you fucking scrub.“

“I’m a father now, I can never have enough sleep.” Matsukawa pet Bunny. He realized that he and Hanamaki were still holding hands. “I’m gonna go see if it’s still snowing.”

“Noooo.” Hanamaki whined and tightened his grip on Matsukawa’s hand.

“Then come with me, ya goob.” Matsukawa got up and dragged Hanamaki with him. Hanamaki was still wrapped in a blanket. They made their way down the hallway and reached the patio. They stared out the glass doors.

“It’s a fucking blizzard.”

“You jinxed us.”

“You… have no proof. If anything YOU jinxed us.” Hanamaki rested his head on Matsukawa’s shoulder. They stayed like that, leaning on one another watching it snow. “I’m happy I’m here, Mattsun.”

“I’m happy you’re here too, Makki.” Hanamaki was warm next to him. It was something out of a romcom if Matsukawa had to put his finger on it. His crush got snowed in at his house and now they were leaning one another watching the snow fall. He rested his head on Hanamaki’s and closed his eyes. He could feel his heart racing, he could hear his blood pumping. He wondered if Hanamaki was felt the same as him. Matsukawa then heard the other yawn. “Let’s go bed.” Matsukawa led Hanamaki back to bedroom by the hand and closed the door. He didn’t know why Hanamaki didn’t sleep in Yaku’s bed but Matsukawa didn’t even care to think about it. Matsukawa was more than content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Adri for editing the fic  
> This is also gay as fuck and I loved writing every minute of it  
> Also, thank you guys reading this. Leaving kudos and commenting. I love you guys sm  
> p.s. don't listen to kiss my by ed sheeran while reading this do nOT


	8. Troll face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Gaga, Halloween costumes, and snowball fights.

Light streamed in through the windows, the low whirring of the air conditioner in the background. The power had come back on. Matsukawa woke up slowly, he felt oddly warm. He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. Matsukawa finally blinked a couple of times and sniffled, his room seemed different... That’s when he remembered Hanamaki fell asleep… in his bed. He looked down to see Hanamaki curled around him, their legs tangled together. It wasn’t something out of a movie, it was messy. Matsukawa was pretty sure he had drool crusted to his mouth and sleep in his eyes. Hanamaki’s hair was tousled and splayed across his forehead, his mouth wide open. He clicked on his phone. It was 12:51. His boss had texted him to not come into work with roads being the way they were. But shit, did he have class? There was no way, not with the snow. He gently ran his fingers through Hanamaki’s hair, careful not wake him up. He checked his email and school had infact been cancelled. He had the whole day off, he could cry he was so happy. No school or work? That was some good shit. Matsukawa carefully untangled himself from a very sleepy Hanamaki.

“Get them fuckers.” Hanamaki murmured and pulled Matsukawa’s pillow closer to his face.

“What?” Matsukawa grinned.

“They’re gonna take our burgers.”

“Who’s gonna take the burgers, Makki?”

“The mice.” And with that, Hanamaki rolled over onto his other side, snoring. _Alright then_. Since Hanamaki was over he wanted to treat him to breakfast in bed. He made his way into the kitchen, the oven blinking a red 12:00. He thought about what to make for breakfast. _Was Hanamaki a waffle or pancake type of guy? Probably a waffle guy. But coffee comes first, no human being can function without coffee. Those who can are probably androids… or aliens… or android aliens._ The smell permeated the kitchen and it hit him this was the most relaxed he had been in a while. The coffee finished brewing and he poured himself a cup, cream with more than a couple of tablespoons of sugar. Matsukawa made his way over to the patio to see just how bad it had snowed. Holy fuck. If he had to guess he would’ve guessed there were about six inches of snow. He closed his eyes and held his coffee close to chest. His stomach, however, had different plans. Matsukawa made his way back into the kitchen and turned on his waffle maker. Matsukawa sat down his coffee and decided it was time to make the batter. He hummed a song and shifted his weight to the beat. He turned around to get the nonstick spray out of the pantry. Hanamaki was standing in the doorway wrapped in a blanket holding Bunny, an amused smile on his lips.

“Rest well, Sleeping Beauty?” Matsukawa tried to play it cool, like Hanamaki hadn’t just scared the shit out of him.

“I think I’m more of an Esmeralda type of guy. Can I have some coffee?”

“Yeah, I made enough for you too.”

“How thoughtful.” He gave a small smile and yawned. Bunny lept from his arms and onto the couch. A tired looking Hanamaki meandered his way into the kitchen.

“Mugs are in the far right cabinet.” Hanamaki grumbled out a ‘thank you’. He sighed and grabbed one. “They may not be cool like yours, but I hope mine will suffice.” Hanamaki snorted and poured himself a cup. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, why do you drink your coffee black?” Matsukawa sprayed the iron and then poured the batter. He then closed the lid and turned his attention back to Hanamaki.

“It wakes me up faster. I don’t know why, but I guess cream and sugar slows down the process.” He made his way over to stand next to Matsukawa. “Waffles?”

“Yeah, I hope that’s okay. I was trying to decide between this and pancakes.” They were both leaning against the counter staring at the waffle iron.

“Well you made the right decision. D’you work today?”

“Nah, boss said the roads were too bad.” Hanamaki raised an eyebrow. “Go see for yourself.” Hanamaki trudged out of the kitchen, yawning as he went.

“Jesus Christ. I might not be going anywhere if this snow doesn’t melt. You cool with me staying an extra night if it comes down to it?”

“I said you’re welcome here anytime, dorkus malorkus.”

“Yeah, but most just say that to be nice.”

“True. Alright, Makki, here you go.” Matsukawa placed the waffles on a plate and handed him the syrup.

“You’re like a fucking God. How do you cook like this?” Hanamaki’s mouth was still full.

“I sold my soul to Satan for it.”

“Well Satan didn’t sell you short, my guy. What do you wanna do today?”

“Since the power is back on we could just marathon some movies. Also, pick out your Halloween costume.”

“Sounds good.” Hanamaki shoveled another bite into his mouth. _He eats like a chipmunk, oh my God_. Matsukawa almost let his waffles burn because he was too busy people watching. He put a slightly (that’s being generous) crispy waffle on his plate and sat across from Hanamaki. “Well done not medium rare?”

“I eat nails for breakfast… without any milk.”

“Watch out guys,” Hanamaki threw his hands up in the air, “We’ve got a badass over here.”

“Those are the most unattractive words that have ever left your mouth. How dare you meme me like that?”

“You mad, bro?” Matsukawa crinkled his nose.

“All you need is a fedora and you’ll be set.”

“Troll face.”

“Please leave.” Hanamaki smiled and stole a bite of Matsukawa’s waffle. “First you troll face meme at me and then you steal my waffles. We’re through.”

“But Mattsun… I’m pregnant.” Matsukawa laughed and stole Hanamaki’s last bite of waffle. “THAT WAS MY LAST PIECE YOU ASSHOLE.”

“Git gud and eat faster.”

“Buttmunch. Do you have an extra toothbrush I could use?”

“I think so. Check the top drawer in the bathroom.” Hanamaki got up, sat his plate down in the sink and then made his way to the bathroom. Matsukawa sat back and took another sip of his coffee. He decided to put on some music clean the dishes. Let’s clarify right now, Matsukawa doesn’t know a lot of english. However, when it comes to Lady Gaga… he knows all of the lyrics. So whenever any of her songs come on he can’t help but sing along. The funky piano keyboard started he couldn’t help the gasp that left him.

 

“It's been a long time since I came around.

Been a long time but I'm back in town.

This time I'm not leaving without you.”

 

“LADY GAGA?” Hanamaki ran into the kitchen. Matsukawa nodded and danced over to him.

 

“You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh.

I’d give anything again to be your baby doll.

This time I'm not leaving without you.”

 

Matsukawa the back of his head on Hanamaki’s shoulder and was shaking his hips. “Dance with me Makki!”

“No thanks.”

“Dance with me!” Matsukawa dragged Hanamaki onto the tile. Hanamaki almost slipping due to his socks and ending up losing his blanket in the process.

 

“He said, sit back down where you belong, I

n the corner of my bar with your high heels on.

Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time,

And you said to me.”

 

“I don’t remember making love on your couch, Mattsun.” Hanamaki giggled as Matsukawa held his hand up for him to spin underneath. Yet again… they were holding hands.

 

“Somethin', somethin' about this place.

Somethin', 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face.

Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy.

Yeah something about, baby, you and I.”

 

“You don’t sound too shabby, Mattsun.” Matsukawa stopped at the end of the chorus and gave Hanamaki a dramatic look.

 

“It's been two years since I let you go,

I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n' roll.

Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart.

On my birthday you sang me "A Heart Of Gold",

With a guitar hummin' and no clothes.

This time I'm not leaving without you, Ooh-oh ooh-oh.”

 

“Mattsun please! If I laugh any harder I’m gonna die. Oh my God.” Hanamaki had a huge grin plastered over his face. They were hold both hands and moving them back and forth. They danced until it got to Matsukawa’s favorite part. He dropped Hanamaki’s hands and acted as if he were singing into a microphone.

 

“We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent,

'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven.

There's only three men that I'mma serve my whole life,

It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ.”

 

“I don’t understand a word you’re saying, but I do know you just said daddy.” Matsukawa laughed and made his way back to Hanamaki. He put his hand on Hanamaki’s hip and held his hand in the other. Matsukawa pulled him around the kitchen until the song started to end.

 

“It's been a long time since I came around.

Been a long time but I'm back in town.

And this time I'm not leaving without you.”

 

They were both heaving at this point but Matsukawa was in bliss. He and Hanamaki had just danced to Lady Gaga and were smiling at one another like idiots. Matsukawa remembered that he gave Hanamaki a pair of his p.j.s to wear and boy did he look good in them. They were just a little bit too big on him but he looked comfortable none the less.

“This is most eventful morning I’ve had in a long time.” Hanamaki was still smiling and Matsukawa wanted to take a picture.

“Stay there.” Matsukawa ran out of the kitchen, almost falling on his way out.

“Mattsun…” Hanamaki whined and pouted. Matsukawa made his way back into the kitchen carrying his phone.

“I want to capture the moment.” Matsukawa turned on his camera and held it up in front of him.

“Uh uh, honey. If we’re doing this, you’ve gotta be in the picture too.” Hanamaki snatched the phone and stood next to Matsukawa. “Say, Hanamaki is best dance partner.” And with that, the picture was taken.

“Lemme see it.” He angled the phone so he could see the picture. Matsukawa was smiling big and his arm was around Hanamaki’s shoulder. Hanamaki was leaning into Matsukawa. He was smiling, teeth showing, and was throwing up a peace sign. “This is my new background.”

“Mattsun… that’s gay.”

“Makki, we’ve been dating for five years.” Hanamaki chuckled and leaned further into Matsukawa. “You comfy?”

“Mhm. This is nice.”

“Makki… that’s gay.”

“Shut the hell up. Let me relish in the moment.

” “But the dishes…”

“Are you saying the dishes are more important than me?”

“Fine china.”

“The only thing left is plastic cups.”

“Like I said… fine china.”

“Oh my God. You’re such a dork.”

“But you love me anyways.”

"Hmmm.” Hanamaki closed his eyes.

-

“So I was thinking something like this.” Matsukawa turned his laptop so Hanamaki could see the screen. It was a huge Patrick Star costume that looked like it was inflatable.

“You make me wear that and I’ll literally hit you.” He turned the computer back to himself.

“BDSM.” Matsukawa scrolled through the mens costumes and came across one in particular. “How about this?”

“Oh my God.” It was a ‘Mens Sexy Nun’ costume. “It’s perfect.”

“WOULD YOU REALLY WEAR IT?” Matsukawa looked at Hanamaki with wide eyes.

“Yeah, but you’ll have to pay for it.”

“Fucking… I’ll pay for it right now, binch. Try me.” He got his wallet and typed in his information. “There we go.” Matsukawa showed Hanamaki the purchase conformation email.

“The shit I do. I’m a good person, I don’t deserve this." 

“Bro, you didn’t have to wear it if you didn’t want to.”

“Nah, I’ll wear it. I’ll wear the hell out of it, literally. And… I’ll be serving looks.”

“Yaaas queen! Slay!”

“Ultimate gay, Matsukawa.”

“You’re not wrong though. Movie time?”

“I was actually thinking about going out and playing in the snow. Wanna do that?” It was 3:08 They had plenty of time before it got dark and too cold.

“Yeah, we can have a snowball fight.”

“Oh… you’re on, nerdass.”

-

After changing into some appropriate clothing the two decided it was time to go outside. The snow wasn’t as pretty anymore from where the road scraper had attempted to push the snow off the road. The sidewalk was covered in gray snow, Hanamaki pointed at it.

“You see that snow?”

“Yeah?” Matsukawa sounded as if he were asking a question.

“That’s me.” Hanamaki smiled at Matsukawa.

“You see the chunk of snow in the middle of the road?”

“Mhm.”

“Me.”

“You look as beautiful as ever.”

“That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Matsukawa acted as if he were wiping away a tear. There was a huge mound of snow right where the apartment complex road met the main road. “I dare you to jump on it.”

“Listen, I’m not just gonna do it for free. Offer me something and I will.” Matsukawa hummed and chewed on the inside of his cheek. _That’s becoming a bad habit. I need to stop._

“How about… free coffee for a week.”

“I don’t want you to lose your job because of me.”

“Just come in at close before we dump the carafes out.”

“You’re a kind man, Mattsun. Alright then, let’s go.” Hanamaki took a running start and dashed towards the snow. He jumped and ended up cannon balling into the mound. “Mattsun help!” Hanamaki sounded as if he were in pain. Matsukawa tried not to bite it while making his way over to his distressed friend.

“Are you okay, Makki? Are you hurt?” Hanamaki was stuck in his cannon ball position. The only part of his body sticking out of the snow was his chest and head.

“I’m stuck.”

“You’re stuck?”

“No, I was lying. I’m not stuck. That’s why I’m still sitting here... LIKE AN IDIOT. I’M NOT FREEZING AT ALL.”

“Makki, you really need to… chill out.”

“Matsukawa Issei.”

“That’s me.”

“As soon as I get out of this snow I’m gonna beat your ass.”

“Mmm baby, I like it rough.” Matsukawa smirked as he watched Hanamaki try to worm his way out of the snow.

“I SWEAR TO GOD. HELP ME OUTTA HERE.”

“Alright, alright.” Matsukawa made his way behind the struggling boy and put his arms underneath the boys armpits.

“On three I’ll pull, you push.”

“Yeah. Because my legs totally have a wide range of motion right now. Let me just do that.”

“Makki please.” It came out more so sounding like a short pls instead of please. “One. Two. THREE.” Matsukawa pulled back as hard as he could. Before he knew it he fell backwards onto the ground with a hard thud, a very unhappy Hanamaki landed on top of him. Hanamaki turned over to where he was facing Matsukawa. He placed his legs on either side of Matsukawa’s hips and stared down at him with a serious look on his face. “Hi?” Matsukawa offered meekly.

Hanamaki leaned closer and squinted his eyes, it was like he was trying to read Matsukawa’s thoughts. “Hello, Mattsun.” Hanamaki smiled sweetly and leaned even closer, their noses almost touching. Matsukawa could feel Hanamaki’s breath on his face. He took in all of Hanamaki’s features he could. He could see the faint freckles that smattered his face. _He has a small scar above his lip,_ Matsukawa noted. His lips looked chapped as well as his nose being red. Hanamaki tilted his head. _Oh my God. Is he gonna kiss me? Please kiss me. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my G_ \- His thoughts were interrupted by snow being shoved down his shirt.

“OH MY GOD. WHAT THE FUCK, MAKKI?!” Matsukawa scrambled to get up but Hanamaki placed his hands on Matsukawa’s chest and held him in place.

“That’s for not helping me fast enough and the horrible pun.” Hanamaki leaned down and placed a kiss on Matsukawa’s forehead. “And that’s for being… I don’t know. You being you, I guess.” Matsukawa could feel all blood in his body rush to his face. “I made you blush.” Hanamaki grinned victoriously.

“No you didn’t.” Matsukawa was very obviously bluffing.

“Your face says otherwise, Mattsun. Hold on.” Hanamaki stuffed a cold and stiff hand in his jacket pocket. He pulled out his phone and went to take a picture of Matsukawa.

“No no no. You’ve gotta be in this too.” Matsukawa grabbed the phone and pushed a stunned Hanamaki off him. Hanamaki landed on his butt and Matsukawa sat between his legs. “Say, Hanamaki is weak as fuck and can’t get himself out of a pile of snow.”

“HEY-” Matsukawa took the picture. It was even better than the one from this morning. Hanamaki was looking at Matsukawa with a grin on his face and his eyebrows were furrowed. Matsukawa had a peace sign thrown up horizontally over his eye. “This is my new screen saver. Send it to me right now.”

“Hmmm… but should I though?”

“If you want to keep Bunny, then yes”

“I sent it to you.” Hanamaki laughed and lay back onto the snow.

“Move so I can make a snow angel.”

“You already are one, Makki.”

“THAT WAS HORRIBLE.” Hanamaki balled up some snow and chucked it at Matsukawa.

“Do you really wanna do this?” Matsukawa asked in a serious tone.

“Bring it, baby.” Hanamaki gave a sly smile. “Just don’t cry when you lose.”

“Sure Jan.” Matsukawa ran to take cover behind a very old picnic table. A snowball hit him in the butt. “THAT WAS MY ASS, YOU ASS.”

“Sorry!” Hanamaki chuckled. “It was calling my name.” Matsukawa made a snowball and peeked over the table. Hanamaki was taking shelter by the building. _I need to make more ammunition before I make my move._ Matsukawa made five snow balls and bum rushed Hanamaki.

“Take this, twerp!” Matsukawa chucked snowball after snowball until he was about ten feet away from Hanamaki. “Give up?” “NEVER!” Hanamaki rounded the corner cradling a HUGE snowball in his arms.

“HOW DO YOU PLAN ON THROWING THAT?” Hanamaki stopped dead in his tracks and started chuckling.

“I DIDN’T PLAN THAT FAR AHEAD.” Hanamaki ran towards Matsukawa laughing maniacally and slipped and fell in the process. “WHEN WILL SNOW STOP BEING A DICK.” Hanamaki pounded a fist into the snow. He went to get up but Matsukawa dove on top of him before he could. He was now lying on his back hands pinned above his head.

“My my… how the tables have tabled.” Hanamaki was breathing heavily underneath him. His bangs were plastered onto his head from where he fell face first into the snow.

“What are you gonna do with me now, Matsukawa Issei?” His voice sounded provocative. _I’m not turned on. I’m not turned on. I’m not turned on._ He thought over and over again like it was a mantra. “Definitely not gonna kiss you if that’s what you’re thinking.” Hanamaki pouted.

“How disappointing…”

“Well I mean… I gotta please my guests.”

“It would please me very much.” Hanamaki looked up at Matsukawa through his lashes. His breathing had evened out now. Matsukawa moved his hands down and cupped Hanamaki’s face with one hand and held his hand in the other. He ran his thumb across Hanamaki’s cheekbone and Matsukawa noticed the way Hanamaki slightly leaned into the touch. Matsukawa’s thumb hovered over Hanamaki’s lips. “Kiss me, you fool.”

Matsukawa leaned down and pressed his lips against Hanamaki’s. It was the best kiss Matsukawa had ever had in his life. Hanamaki’s lips were chapped but Matsukawa didn’t mind. Hanamaki kissed back like he needed it to breathe, he tasted like bitter coffee and maple syrup. Matsukawa kept on hand on Hanamaki’s face and his other hand let go of Hanamaki’s hand. His now free hand made its way into Hanamaki’s hair and he tangled his fingers there. Hanamaki wrapped his arms around Matsukawa’s neck to deepen this kiss. Hanamaki bit Matsukawa’s lower lip. Matsukawa couldn’t help the gasp that left his mouth. Matsukawa pulled away and leaned next to Hanamaki’s ear.

“Makki, you’re really pretty.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I think you’re lying. You’re probably just saying that so I’ll stick around and show you some dank memes.”

“You do have dank memes, but there’s more to you than that.”

“And that is?” Matsukawa got up and pulled Hanamaki with him. He decided that it was getting too cold and it was time to head back inside.

“Let’s get changed and I’ll tell you all about it.”

“What else is on the itinerary?”

“Dinner. Movies. Games. Whatever you’d like to do.”

“Let’s steal the Declaration of Independence.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Nah, I’m good.” Hanamaki grinned at Matsukawa and intertwined their fingers. Matsukawa’s knuckles hurt to move but he didn’t mind. Hanamaki’s hand felt good against his. It felt natural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally they kiss. I was like, let's try slow burn but I burned my patience in the process (pun intended)  
> Also rip. There are probably some typos. I suck at grammar. I'm nothing but a poor gal tending to her meme loving husbands  
> I love you guys. Thanks for reading my shit. You're all awesome  
> Find me over on tumblr @tessial


	9. I look like a lumberjack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life, imitations, and work.

The apartment was warmer compared to outside. It was still cold, but if Matsukawa had to pick, he’d pick being inside. Bunny was curled up on the couch fast asleep. The candle gave off a nice ambiance and reality started to sink in. Matsukawa has kissed Hanamaki… on the lips. Lip to lip contact. _What the fuck?_ It had happened. It had actually happened. Now, Hanamaki was sitting on his bed waiting on Matsukawa to toss him some dry clothes.

“So what more to me is there, Mattsun?”

“Hmm…” Matsukawa rummaged through his dresser, trying to find Hanamaki some clothes that would be comfortable. “Well for starters, you talk with your eyes.”

“Smize.”

“Hey now, I’m being serious. You do that whole bored looking thing but your eyes say it all. Also, you take others into consideration. Be that... your mom or the theatre kids. There you are.” Matsukawa found what he was looking for. It was an old sweater he’d had since his freshman year of college. It was black with some white design on the front. His mom had gave it to him for good luck. It was ‘warm’ and ‘comfortable as fuck’ as he had once described to Oikawa. “Your shirt, sir.”

“Thank you, thank you. Do I get pants too? Or do I have to arm wrestle you to win them?”

“Nah, you gotta walk around with no pants. My house, my rules.” Hanamaki started to unbutton his jeans. “You know what? I take that back, I’m gonna get you some.” He quickly stepped over to his closet and handed him a pair of adidas pants.

“Are you a high school boy?”

“Don’t knock it till you try it.”

“Hmmm alright. I’ll be back.” Hanamaki left the bedroom and closed the bathroom door. Matsukawa picked out a long sleeve graphic t-shirt (the one that was a little too tight, made his arms look good) and an old pair of sweatpants. Basically his wardrobe until Oikawa intervened.

_‘Mattsun, you’re too hot to be disgracing yourself by wearing these things. We’re in college for Christs sake. Live a little.’_

_‘I don’t really care if I’m being honest. I’m more about being comfortable than looking good.’_

_‘Let’s compromise.’_

Matsukawa relived the moment. _Good times, good times._ He was in the sweatpants and was about to put on his shirt when he heard the bathroom door open.

“So these pants are, in fact, comfortable as fuck.” Hanamaki entered the room with his arms elbow deep into the pants.

“Are you cold dude? Jesus christ, the pants have pockets.”

“It’s called an intimidation tactic, Mattsun. I’m trying to assert myself as head of the household. Is it working?” Hanamaki ‘walked’ over to Matsukawa. “Nice body, by the way. Barista shirt has been hiding some important stuff from me.”

“Dad bod.” Matsukawa slipped the shirt on over his head.

“Daddy body.” Matsukawa stared at Hanamaki whose lips were quivering from trying not smile.

“Insert the ‘enough’ pepe meme here.”

“That’s a solid meme dude. One time, back at my old college, I set all the computer wallpapers in the computer lab to that. I literally sat there all day watching people’s reactions.”

“I think I know what we’re doing next time we hang out.” Matsukawa caught the way Hanamaki eyed his arms for a brief second. Starting from his shoulders making their way down to his forearms. _Mission complete._ “Whatcha you in the mood to watch?” Matsukawa made his way down the hallway with Hanamaki dragging his feet behind him.

“Do you have any board games?”

“Yeah, check in the hallway closet.”

“Aye aye, Cap.”

“Captain America.”

“You wish buddy. Chris Evans can fuck me up.” Hanamaki rifled through the closet. “How do you feel about the game Life?”

“Bring it.”

-

“So we both went the college route, eh?”

“Wanna get that doctors career. Be bringing in all the money.” Hanamaki went to spin the dial. “Escalators, escalators, escalators!” A loud ticking rang throughout the apartment. The wheel slowed down and landed on three. “Alright, I’ll go fuck myself then.”

“Was that a Spongebob quote in there?”

“I got eeled hardcore.”

“You landed on a thing.”

“Ooooh, a lifespace… Gonna tell me I got some bomb ass grades. Won a prize.” Hanamaki picked up a card and read it. Matsukawa saw how his eyebrows furrowed. “Apparently I owe college tuition. I didn’t know this game was real as fuck.”

“Makki, it’s called the game of life.”

“Fuck off, Mattsun. Why do all games have vendetta out for me?”

“It’s because I own the games. They know their one true master.”

“Who wins when Yaku’s here?”

“Anyways, it’s my turn to spin.”

-

“So you’re telling me…” Hanamaki paused and rubbed his forehead. “You have five kids, a husband, the mansion and the doctor’s job. While I have a husband, no kids, the lowest paying job and the smallest house. What the actual fuck. I don’t want kids anyways. So haha, jokes on you game. Fucking piece of shit.”

“Also, looks like I’m going to the good retirement home.” Matsukawa fanned out his money and fanned himself.

“Oooh my God. I probably won’t even get a retirement home. God dammit. Fucking lag.”

“And it looks like I won.”

“Have mercy on an old man and let me live with you?”

“Sure dude. Husband’s about to kick the bucket any day now.”

“Jesus Christ. You’re just like, fuck that guy.”

“He was talking shit about the dog.”

“Okay yeah, fuck that guy.”

-

They were on the couch now, cuddling with some movie playing in the background. But, if they were being honest, they weren’t watching the movie.

“How many days until Kuroo’s halloween party?” Matsukawa asked while playing with Hanamaki’s hair.

“Six, I think. What do you think Oikawa’s gonna pick for you?”

“If I had to guess… I’d say I’m gonna end up being a pirate or something. He’ll pick something basic for me because all his focus is gonna be on Iwaizumi.”

“You’ll be going after the booty then, yeah?” Hanamaki smiled up at him.

“I should’ve known better. Please leave my house.”

“No can do, Drew. Snow hasn’t melted.”

“I’ll lend you my snow boots.”

“So mean, Mattsun.”

“Okay, you just sounded like Oikawa. If I’m being honest here, that is the most uncomfortable I’ve ever been in my life.” Matsukawa shivered.

“Does me acting like Oikawa get you all hot and bothered?” Hanamaki walked his fingers up Matsukawa’s chest.

“You act like Oikawa and I will literally beat you up.”

“Iwa-chan!” Matsukawa rolled Hanamaki off of him and ran into the bedroom locking the door. Hard, fast footsteps sounded down the hallway and stopped in front of Matsukawa’s room. The doorknob wriggled.

“Mattsun, let me in. I’ll stop being Oikawa.”

“Promise?”

"Promise.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.” But Matsukawa should have known better. He opened the door and Hanamaki wrapped him in a big hug and walked him back to the bed. They fell on top of it and Hanamaki straddled Matsukawa. He leaned down and peppered Matsukawa’s face in kisses.

“So mean, Mattsun.”

“Don’t imitate Oikawa when you kiss me. Oh my God.” Matsukawa could feel Hanamaki grin against his lips. Hanamaki ran his hands up and down Matsukawa’s chest and locked their lips. Matsukawa gripped the front of Hanamaki’s shirt to keep his head from the clouds. They moved together like they had done this before. They way Hanamaki’s hands paused and would grip Matsukawa’s sides. The way Matsukawa played with the hair on Hanamaki’s nape. It was intoxicating.

Matsukawa broke the kiss. “Wait, wait.”

“What is it?” Hanamaki looked nervous. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Jesus Christ no. You’re amazing. I just don’t want to move to fast. I wanna court you and all that. Wine and dine you.” The corners of Hanamaki’s lips tugged up.

“Oh yeah?” “Yeah. I like you a lot, but I want to get to know you more before anything else.”

“I’d like that too.” “I’ll take you out to get some sick noodles. Maybe even go play some laser tag.”

“I’ll beat you at laser tag. I might not be the best at board games or video games, but I’ve got a mean sprint.”

“Square up.”

“I will, dude. Let me know when you’re ready. Until then, can we keep kissing?”

“Oh fuck yeah.” And Hanamaki dove back in.

-

Matsukawa’s alarm went off. School was still a thing, sadly. Hanamaki groaned and patted around him as if he were trying to slap the alarm off. Matsukawa reached out and slid it to the off position. “Fuck, I don’t want to get up.” Matsukawa rubbed his hands over his face.

“Then don’t. It’s like, 7:45.”

“I’ve got class at 9.”

“Same… shit.”

“Let’s get up.”

“Nooo.” Hanamaki whined and buried his face into Matsukawa’s chest.

“Just do it.”

“Please don’t Shia this early in the morning.”

"Yesterday you said tomorrow, so just do it.”

“Alright already. I’ll get up.” Hanamaki sat up and stretched, his bones popping.

“How are you still alive? Did all your bones just break? Good God.” Matsukawa sat up and rested his forehead on Hanamaki’s shoulder.

“They say the best way to wake up is by getting the blood flowing.” Hanamaki grinned at Matsukawa.

“Is that supposed to be an innuendo?”

“You know me so well, Mattsun.” Hanamaki kissed Matsukawa’s hair.

“I need to make coffee and feed Bunny.”

“You make the coffee and I’ll take care of Bunny.”

“You’re a doll. C’mon, let’s go.” Matsukawa sighed and pushed himself up and pulled Hanamaki up by the hands. The kitchen tile was cold underneath their feet. Bunny meowed and hopped onto the counter.

“Bunny no!” Matsukawa fussed at the cat and sat her down onto the floor.

“C’mere Bunny. I’ve got something for ya!” Hanamaki shook the cat food bag and Bunny ran over to him. “She listens to me. Haha Mattsun, git good”

“She listens to the cat food bag.” Matsukawa scooped the coffee and pressed on. The bubbling sound echoed in the kitchen. “What classes d’you got today?” Matsukawa yawned and leaned against the counter.

“Physics, design and some college transfer class. So much fun… yay!” Hanamaki unenthusiastically pumped his fist in the air.

“You should probably head outta here early to grab your things to make it to class on time.”

“I brought my bag, remember?”

“You brought your bookbag, but no spare clothes?”

“I wasn’t expecting it to snow if I’m being honest here.”

“Then why did you bring your bookbag?”

“Touche, Mattsun, touche.”

“Or did you just want to wear my clothes. I’m onto you, Hanamaki.”

“Oh you used my full name. I’m so scared.”

“You should be. I’m really strong.”

“Is that so?”

“I could fight off two small dogs on a good day.”

Hanamaki threw a hand over his forehead. “I’m swooning, Mattsun. My hero.”

“Coffees ready. Grab me two mugs?” Hanamaki grabbed two mugs and handed them to Matsukawa. Matsukawa easily fixed the other boys coffee. He then made his own cup and could feel Hanamaki’s eyes on him.

“How do you drink your coffee like that? That’s waaay too sweet.” Hanamaki scrunched his nose.

“Nah, it’s good.” Matsukawa held out his mug. “Here try it.” Hanamaki’s eyes darted between him and the cup. He sighed and set down his cup.

“Alright. I’ll do it. Only for you though.”

“Such a romantic.” Matsukawa grinned at Hanamaki. Hanamaki accepted the mug and held it up to his nose.

“It even smells sweet.”

“Shut up and fucking try it.”

“Yeah yeah.” Hanamaki hesitantly held it up to his lips and took a small sip. He made a face Matsukawa could only describe as hilarious. “Jesus fucking Christ. I’m pretty sure my heart is beating ten times harder now. Never again.”

“It’s sweet, just like me.”

“Sure, Jan. I’m gonna go brush my teeth to get that taste out of my mouth.”

“Have fun.” Matsukawa waved at Hanamaki as he left the room.

-

“So... do you plan on wearing the clothes you wore to my place again or would you like to borrow some of my clothes?”

“Would you mind?”

“Go for it.” Hanamaki paced back and forth from Matsukawa’s dresser to his closet. It took him about ten minutes but he finally pulled an outfit together. An old pair of black jeans, a white button up with a dark blue sweater overtop.

“You look like an accountant.”

“No I don’t. It’s classic and timeless.”

“How about you throw my outfit together too?”

“You’d let me?” Hanamaki raised his eyebrows.

“Please do.”

“Alright then.”

For Matsukawa, he picked out something completely different. Some skinny jeans, a basic black t-shirt, a red flannel and a cargo bomber jacket.

“I look like a lumberjack.”

“Yes, but a very cute lumberjack. Makes all the boy lumberjacks go bweeeh.”

“Don’t Princess Diaries me.”

“You look hot. Just accept my great skills.” Hanamaki looked at his phone. “It’s 8:30. Wanna get going?”

“Autosquad, roll out.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

-

Not all of the snow had melted, but it was a hell of a lot easier to walk in. Matsukawa’s first class was math and Hanamaki’s first class was physics, so they were in the same building. The campus wasn’t as lively as it usually was. Some people probably decided to skip class because of the snow. Matsukawa wished he had that luxury but he had already used all his absences.

“Work today?” Hanamaki looked over to Matsukawa.

“Yeah. From Four to close. Do you have a job?”

“Yeah!” Hanamaki’s eyes were glimmering. “I help out with lowkey runway shows. They usually happen at night, which is also what I need coffee for.”

“Woah. That’s really cool, Makki. When’s your next show?”

“Technically it’s not mine, but it’s November 1st.”

“If it’s cool with you, would it be alright if I came?”

“Oh my God dude, I’d love it.”

“It’s date then?” Matsukawa grinned.

“It’s a date.” They both went their separate ways and went to class. Matsukawa got the feeling that today wouldn’t be half bad.

-

“Well if isn’t the one and only Matsukawa Issei!” He was closing with Kuroo. What did Iwaizumi pull to get him to close.

“I thought I was closing with Iwaizumi?”

“Stomach virus. So…” Kuroo ran a hand through his hair. “I ever so kindly said I would cover his shift for him. Here I am. Have you missed me?”

“Of course I’ve missed my kittykins.”

“I now remember why I asked to work mornings.”

“You miss me and you know it.” Matsukawa tied on his apron and propped up against the counter. With the cold weather and soon to be black ice, the store will more than likely be dead. “So how’s life been treating you, bud?”

-

“Kenma doesn’t want to dress up.”

“I feel him on that.”

“IT’S HALLOWEEN!” Kuroo threw his hands in the air. “YOU’VE GOTTA DRESS UP FOR HALLOWEEN!”

“Oikawa is making me dress up.”

“As he should. I’m going as a skeleton and Bo’s gonna be a spartan.”

“Too spooky.”

“I’m thinking about just getting Kenma some cat ears and calling it a day. He’s the personification of a cat.”

“You’re one to talk.” Matsukawa raised his eyebrow.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re right. You’re more of a sloth.”

“First off, fuck you. Second off, maybe I am a cat.”

“Why are all of my friends cats? You, Yaku, Kenma.”

“We’re some cool cats.” Kuroo shot finger guns.

“I fucking quit.” Matsukawa remembered Hanamaki’s costume. “But dude, do I have some fucking news for you.” “And what’s that, my sweet parakeet?”

“I picked out Hanamaki’s Halloween costume.” Matsukawa started giggling.

“AND WHAT’D YOU PICK?” Kuroo slapped Matsukawa’s chest.

“I picked,” He couldn’t stop laughing, “A sexy nun costume.”

“BROOOOO!” Kuroo looked like kid on the cover of Home Alone.

“Slit at the thigh, fishnets, high heels, the whole nine yards.”

“HOW DID YOU CONVINCE HIM TO WEAR THAT?”

“We made a bet.”

“And?”

“We both lost.”

“What was the bet though?”

“We watched a scary movie. If I got scared, I go to a haunted house with him. If he got scared, I pick out his Halloween costume.”

“Seems like you’ve been keeping secrets, dearest. You better tell me everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They don't call me- Cameron 'too many comma's' McGee for nothing  
> Also, had a hard time writing this chapter???  
> It's kinda all over the place but hey, I wrote it and I can now move on to what I've been waiting for  
> Thank you guys for being so sweet to me. I honestly didn't expect people to read it, but here you are  
> Find me over on tumblr @tessial  
> I've been asked a couple of times if it's okay for yall to draw fanart. Hell yeah it is omg  
> Anyways, there's probably some typos. Feel free to point em out to me if you'd like  
> <3


	10. I got my own problems, buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunted houses, shitty one liners, and Halloween parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little trigger warning for gore. It's honestly not anything major, but I figured I'd let you know. Crappy haunted house graphics, that sorta thing.
> 
> Also, finally made a playlist for Makki's pov. Here's the link if you're interested- http://8tracks.com/tessial/to-mattsun-from-makki

The next few days passed by fairly quickly. Soon enough, Halloween was upon Matsukawa and his evening looked busy. School, then work, then the haunted house with Hanamaki, then get changed and go to Kuroo’s party. He didn’t yet know what Oikawa had picked for him to wear. He was closing up work with Iwaizumi and Hanamaki said he would meet him at the café. _What if he’s late? Or worse, what if he forgets that we’re going to the haunted house? What if I hit him in the haunted house like Iwaizumi did that one guy?_

“Wanna talk about it?” Iwaizumi was looking at him from the sink. Matsukawa realized that he had been wringing the rag out a little too hard and had gotten water all over the counter.

“My b.” He took the rag and wiped up his mess. “Just a little too in my head, ya feel?”

“I feel. You nervous about the party?”

“Eh, not really. More so nervous about the haunted house.”

“I see,” Iwaizumi pointed tongs at Matsukawa, “You’re scared he’s gonna forget you guys made plans, aren’t you?”

“Correct you are.” Matsukawa attempted a Yoda voice.

“Don’t do that.”

“Yes sir.”

“What time is he supposed to be here?”

“Ten.”

“Well it’s 9:45. Just shoot him a text as a reminder.”

“I don’t wanna seem clingy.” Matsukawa made a pouty face.

“It won’t seem like that at all if you word it right.”

“Text him for me then.” Matsukawa handed Iwaizumi his phone.

“Alright.” Iwaizumi gnawed on his lip, typed out a message and handed Matsukawa his phone back.

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   We’re still on for the haunted house tonight, right?

 

“THAT ISN’T HOW I TYPE. HE’S GONNA KNOW SOMEONE ELSE SENT IT. FUCK!” Matsukawa threw his phone on the counter and hid behind his hands. "You’re welcome.” Iwaizumi bumped hips with him.

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   Who is this and what have you done w Mattsun?

 

“Here let me respond so it’ll be honest.” Matsukawa groaned and slid Iwaizumi his phone. Iwaizumi typed out another message and hit send.

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   Iwaizumi. Mattsun is on the shitter.

 

 “IWAIZUMI HAJIME. WHAT THE FUCK!?” Matsukawa yelled at a very happy Iwaizumi.

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   Better out than in, I always say

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   Thanks Shrek

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   But yeah still on for tonight. Tell Mattsun to wear his big girl panties

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   I don’t think he owns any of those

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   @mattsun git fucked I’ll see you guys in ten

 

 “See?” Iwaizumi nudged Matsukawa.

“He handled that like a champ. Blessed.”

“Please tell me you’re not going to a haunted house in uniform.”

“Oh hell no. I’m not in the mood to be ganged up on by monsters in this crusty uniform. ”

“True. It is uncomfortable.”

“You can say that again and it’s too cold to wear it there. It feels like I’m standing here naked.”

“Eugh, why am I friends with you?”

“Because, although I’m a sarcastic asshole, I still love and support you.”

“Literally none of those things.”

“Damn Iwa, I thought what we had was special.”

-

“Don’t you look like a man ready to be murdered?” Hanamaki walked up to the coffee shop. He had his hands in his pockets and was wearing a grin.

“Don’t play with me, Makki. We could literally die.”

“We’re not gonna die. It’ll be fun.”

“Can we make out and creep the haunted house people instead?”

“Yeah, I’ll touch your butt and everything.”

“You really know how to treat a lady.”

“I do my best.” Matsukawa intertwined their fingers as they made their way onto campus.

-

“So it’s a college haunted house?”

“Yeah, one of the frat houses threw it together.”

“It’s not gonna be scary at all, is it?”

“You’re gonna be eating your words, Mattsun.”

“Worst date ever.” Matsukawa leaned against Hanamaki.

“So this is a date?”

“Shell yeah.”

“So does that mean I can do this.” Hanamaki kissed Matsukawa.

“Hmmm, I guess.” Matsukawa grinned.

“And this.” Hanamaki kissed Matsukawa’s neck.

“Makki, not in front of the kids.” Hanamaki looked up. Some college kids were staring at them and were cheering them on.

"Alright, alright. Looks like it’s our turn. Ready?”

Matsukawa shimmied his shoulders and ran in place. “Ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s do this shit.”

It started off with a long hallway. Strobe lights were flashing and Matsukawa found it hard to see. Some heavy metal song was playing in the background. Matsukawa latched onto Hanamaki’s jacket and let him lead him down the hallway. They reached the end of the corridor and found themselves at a door

“Don’t open it dude!” Matsukawa yelled over the music. “This is how white people die in all those movies. They open up the door instead of turning the FUCK around!”

“THERE’S NO TURNING BACK NOW! LEEEEEROY JENKINS.”

“DON’T YOU LEEROY JENKINS ME!” Hanamaki threw open the door and ran in.

“SUP BITCHES!?” There was an examination table titled upwards and a bloodied man was strapped to it.

“H-help me.” His voice was strained and could barely be heard over the music.

“I got my own problems, buddy. You help me!” Matsukawa fussed at the patient. Hanamaki started giggling and turned to Matsukawa with an incredulous look on his face. A chainsaw revved up and a man kicked open the other door.

“TIME TO OPEN MY PRESENT!” The chainsaw man charged the guy on the examination table and sliced him. The patient started screaming and blood went everywhere.

“MAKKI, I THINK THIS IS OUR CUE TO GO.”

“I GOTTA AGREE WITH YOU ON THAT ONE, PAL THAT WAS CHEESY AS FUCK THOUGH, CHAINSAW GUY.” They exited through the door the man had busted open. They came to another room where an old woman was standing with her back to them. She was mumbling incoherent words, rocking back and forth.

“Uh uh, nope. We’re leaving.” Matsukawa took Hanamaki by the hand and walked behind the old woman, not wanting to confront her. Matsukawa opened the door and walked down the hallway.

“That was fairly simple. I’m good as long as there isn’t clowns.” Hanamaki laughed and waved his hand.

“DID SOMEONE SAY CLOWNS?” Matsukawa and Hanamaki whipped around to see three people dressed up as killer looking clowns standing where they had just left.

“HELL NOPE!” Matsukawa took off running dragging Hanamaki behind him.

“PICK UP THE PACE.” Hanamaki started to outrun Matsukawa.

“DON’T LEAVE ME BEHIND TO GET MURDERED, YOU JERK.”

“WHO SAID YOU COULD LEAVE?” The clowns started chasing after them. Hanamaki left Matsukawa in the dust and was completely outrunning him at this point.

“ME! BYE BINCH!” Hanamaki reached the end of the hallway and opened the door. “HURRY IT UP, MATTSUN.”

“WE JUST WANT TO PLAY!” The clowns were now sprinting after a terrified Matsukawa.

“NOT IN THE MOOD. GOTTA DO SOME FOREPLAY FIRST, PAL!” Matsukawa called out to the people chasing him. He reached Hanamaki and Hanamaki closed the door behind him. “Thanks for leaving me to get killed.”

“I’m your knight in shining armor.”

“More like, my fucking death wish.”

“Babe… that’s so sweet.” They turned around. It was the last room. “Is this the boss battle?”

“More than likely.” The room was pitch black. They could barely see one another. A noise came from the other side of the room.

“Did you hear that?”

“Of course I heard that!” The noise got louder and louder until sounded like it was right in front of them.

“I TAP OUT!” Matsukawa repeatedly smacked the wall. “THIS IS ME TAPPING OUT, MONSTER. DON’T KILL ME, GO FOR THE HOT PINK HAIRED GUY.”

“THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENT, BUT FUCK YOU.”

The lights came on. Matsukawa’s eyes took a minute to adjust to the new light. Once his brain started to process what he was seeing he let out a loud shriek. They were in a room surrounded by zombies. One was right in Matsukawa’s face and he came close to punching them. _DON’T PULL AN IWAIZUMI._

“SCUZE ME. PARDON ME. COMING THROUGH.” Matsukawa looked up to see Hanamaki making his way through the crowd towards the door. He followed suit latching onto his jacket. One zombie grabbed on Matsukawa’s jacket as they were leaving.

“Listen buddy, I know it’s a nice jacket but you can’t have it. I bought it online, I could give you the website if you’d like.” He heard Hanamaki start laughing and couldn’t help but laugh as well. Hanamaki opened the door, the freezing air hit them hard. They exited the house and Hanamaki made himself comfortable on the railing. Matsukawa stood between his legs and draped his arms around Hanamaki’s shoulders.

“This air is refreshing as fuck.”

“When the air quality is just right.” Matsukawa held up his hand forming the okay sign. Their breaths came out in little white puffs. “Vape squad.” Matsukawa exhaled a long breath.

“That wasn’t too bad.”

“You’re right. Could’ve been worse, but was fun none the less.” Matsukawa pulled the book bag off his shoulders and set it next them. “Your costume is in there. I’d like the book bag and uniform back soon though.”

“Hmm. I think maybe we can do that.”

“See you in an hour?”

“See you then.” Hanamaki grabbed the front of Matsukawa’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Matsukawa kissed back, he could never get tired of kissing Hanamaki. However, the kiss was short lived as Hanamaki pulled away and hopped off the railing. He grabbed the book bag and took off walking. “Gotta go fast.”

“Shut up!” Matsukawa shouted at him. He heard Hanamaki laugh in response.

-

“Vampire.”

“IT’S A CLASSIC,” Oikawa exclaimed, “YOU’VE GOT THAT WHOLE BORED AND BROODY LOOK GOING FOR YOU ANYWAYS.”

“The costume actually doesn’t look too bad.” Matsukawa examined the package. Black button up, red and black vest, red tie, some weird looking necklace, black pants with a fancy cape. “Could be worse.”

“It could. In fact…” Oikawa’s face transformed into a devious grin. “Iwa-chan, show us your costume.”

“I’m not fucking wearing this, you Shitfuck.”

“Babe please.”

“No.” Iwaizumi let out a frustrated moan.

“But I love you.” There was a grumble, but the door opened. Iwaizumi bumbled out and Matsukawa couldn’t help but whistle. He was dressed as a sexy fireman. Pants with suspenders, but no shirt. He was wearing boots and a hardhat.

“Your hat isn’t the only thing that’s hard. So is Oikawa.”

“Are you hitting on Iwa-chan for me?”

“You’re welcome. So what are you?”

“I,” Oikawa dramatically gestured to himself, “am a cop. Because I’m gonna policing all your asses tonight, making sure no one does anything stupid.”

“Thanks mom.”

“Fucking, get ready already.”

“Make me.” Oikawa grinned at Iwaizumi.

“Alright, I’m gonna go change before you guys whip your dicks out.”

“Dicks out for Iwa-chan in a sexy fireman costume.”

Matsukawa walked into Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s bedroom and started to undress. _Vampire isn’t the worst he could’ve done. He could have done me like Iwaizumi. Wait, no, that sounds weird. I take that back. Ew, oh my God. The quality of it isn’t that bad. Alright Oikawa, I see you. Thanks for doing me a solid. You the real mvp._ Once Matsukawa was adorned in his costume he entered the livingroom to see Oikawa’s costume. Now, when Oikawa said cop uniform he was expecting something that looked like a cop uniform. But no, this was Oikawa, he should have known better. Oikawa looked like Dangle from Reno 911.

“I don’t know what I expected, but it sure wasn’t this.”

“Don’t my calves look amazing?”

“They do! Did you shave?”

“Nah, but they still look good.”

“Them volleyball legs though.”

“True that. You don’t look half bad, Mattsun. Now you just need the teeth.”

“I’m good. Those shitty plastic ones always made my gums bleed.”

“True. Alright, we ready?”

“Let’s go.”

-

It was obvious which house was throwing the party. Matsukawa had never been to Kuroo’s place, but he figured out very quickly which one it was. Music was blaring and there were people out on the front lawn doing a keg stand.

“This is something from a goddamn movie.”

“C’mon guys! Let’s go!” They made their way through the house, pushing past sweaty, drunk college kids and finally made it to their destination- the kitchen.

“You guys made it!” Kuroo cheered. He was sitting on the counter talking to Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi.

“When you said skeleton, this isn’t what I was expecting.”

“Same.” Kenma muttered, taking another sip of his coke. Kuroo was shirtless wearing black pants. He had red and white body paint on him to look like bones.

“You still look good!” Oikawa grabbed a beer and leaned up against the kitchen counter.

“Same to you!” Matsukawa looked at everyone’s costume. Bokuto was, in fact, a spartan. Akaashi had went with the simple, yet classic, Where’s Waldo costume. Kenma was wearing cat ears and had whiskers drawn on his cheeks. Kuroo was talking back and forth between Bokuto and Kenma. Akaashi was scrolling on his phone, nursing a bright blue drink.

“Is Yaku here yet?” Matsukawa asked a very tipsy Bokuto.

“Couldn’t tell ya bro,” Bokuto slurred. “Been too busy talking to my main man Kuroo and eying Akaash. ‘sn’t Akaashi pretty?”

“Yes, he’s very pretty.”

“Bokuto-san, please drink this water.”

“For you, Agash, I’d do anything.” Bokuto took the bottle and drained it in five seconds. “S’GO DANCE!” Bokuto dragged a grinning Akaashi out into the living room and disappeared into the crowd.

Matsukawa wasn’t a heavy drinker but he decided to take a shot to loosen him up. It was gross and burned on its way down, but he could feel himself relax. Oikawa sat on the counter next Kuroo and was sipping on a soft drink. Iwaizumi stood between Oikawa’s legs and was holding a conversation with Kenma. Matsukawa felt a little left out, but he didn’t mind.

“Look at what the cat dragged in!” Kuroo whooped. Matsukawa turned to see who he was greeting. It was Hanamaki. _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._ Matsukawa was pretty sure he had never said so many fucks in his life. Hanamaki was wearing the costume. The slit at the thigh showed off his legs and the high heels made them look toned. Matsukawa was sent to his grave.

“Hey guys!” Hanamaki took his place beside Matsukawa. “Take a picture it lasts longer.” Hanamaki grinned at Matsukawa. Matsukawa had to swallow the lump in his throat in order to respond.

“You don’t look half bad, Makki.”

“I think the fish nets are really doing it for me.”

“Same.” _Fuck._

“You make a nice vampire. It really works with your whole ‘dead inside’ look.”

“Thanks. I appreciate that one. Really made me feel special.”

“The thing that’s really freaking me out right now is that… you look exactly like Bart.”

“Just like Bart!” Kuroo chimed in.

“So, are you gonna kiss me or am I gonna have to ask you again?” Hanamaki was giving Matsukawa a look. _What the fuck is going on? Is he giving me sex eyes? I mean, I’m down, but what the fuck._

“I’m pretty sure you just did.” _Keep your composure._

“Fuck off.” Hanamaki smirked and Matsukawa’s composure went out the window. He leaned in and kissed Hanamaki, wrapping his arms around his waist. But, Matsukawa’s paradise was quickly shattered as Hanamaki broke the kiss and slowly backed away from him. “The power of Christ compels you, meme boy.” Hanamaki sauntered back into the living room and started dancing.

“You’re fucked, dude.” Kuroo handed him another shot.

“Yep.” Matsukawa popped the p. He downed the shot and made his way into the living room. He sat down on the couch next to some guy who was dressed up as a pilot. He seemed fairly nice but Matsukawa’s eyes kept traveling on their own to Hanamaki. _What the fuck? He can dance? He didn’t dance like this the other morning. Oh my God. The hip thing. What even is that?_

“The name’s Daichi.”

“Matsukawa. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewi-”

“Daichi! Come dance with me.” A guy dressed up as Robin called out to him. He looked familiar. Matsukawa closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Where had he seen him before? _Oh shit dude. It’s the waiter from awhile back. I didn’t know he went to school with us. Sugawara, was it?_ A couple minutes passed and Matsukawa stayed on his phone. This is why he didn’t go to parties. They were too loud, there were too many people, and he never knew anyone. He felt the couch dip and he looked to see Kenma sitting next to him.

“Sup, Kenma?”

“You suffering too?”

“You got that right.” Matsukawa stuck his fist out for a knuckle touch and Kenma gently bumped him.

“So, what’s going on with you and Hanamaki, if you don’t mind me asking? Looks like sexual tension and pining.”

“Pretty much. I wanna take him out on dates and shit, but shit’s hard. He’s really attractive and I’m losing my ‘no sex’ will power.”

“What’s wrong with having sex with him?” Kenma eyed him over his drink. Matsukawa always felt like Kenma’s eyes knew all. He could never lie with Kenma’s eyes watching him like that.

“Nothing, absolutely nothing. I wanna have sex with him, he’s super fucking attractive. But I just… I don’t know. We’ve only known each other for a couple of weeks, I’d like to get to know him better.”

“Okay and you can do that. You can have your cake and eat it too.”

“Actual therapist, Kenma Kozume.”

“No, I just do this a lot. Plus, Hanamaki seems to really like you. He talks about you all the time. I mean... look at him, but don’t make it too obvious.” Matsukawa’s eyes traveled across the sea of people and finally came across Hanamaki. He was obviously a little inebriated and was dancing to the song that was blaring through the speakers. “He’s looking at you.” Matsukawa’s eyes darted up to see Hanamaki looking right at him as he was dancing with someone else.

“Oh my God.”

“Go get em, tiger. Vamtiger.”

“That doesn’t even work.”

“Shut up. Yes it does.”

“Not it doesn’t.”

“It does.”

“It doesn’t.”

Matsukawa got up off the couch and made his way over Hanamaki.

“IT DOES.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one of the halloween chapter  
> what happens next ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) who knows  
> and as always, thank you for reading the fic, leaving comments and kudos. I appreciate all of your lovely selves <3


	11. Bold and brash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty dancing in the streets and the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro idk what im doing at this point. just odnt even read this got dan cahpter

The room seemed… weird. Matsukawa was pretty sure he heard Kenma say something but he wasn’t paying attention. Hanamaki was dancing and that’s all he knew. Matsukawa made his way through the crowd until he reached who he was looking for.

  
“Mind if I steal him from you?” Matsukawa asked Hanamaki’s dance partner.

  
“Go ahead.” They rolled their eyes and danced over to someone else.

  
“Come here often?” Hanamaki’s hands settled on Matsukawa’s waist. Some [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUkkaqSNduU) started playing in the background. Hanamaki’s body moved to the music, he made it look natural. Matsukawa however, danced like a dad a barbeque. The sprinkler, the cabbage patch, the running man. You name it, he could do it. Modern dancing… was not his element, so he let Hanamaki lead.

“First time here actually,” Matsukawa whispered in Hanamaki’s ear.

“You, however, look extremely familiar.”

“Oh yeah?” Hanamaki’s lips twisted into a smirk.

“Yeah. Do I perhaps know you from somewhere?”

Hanamaki rolled his shoulders, eyes closed. Matsukawa could smell the alcohol on him, it smelled like that really sweet whipped cream vodka he liked. Hanamaki’s movements became more comfortable, his hips swayed to the music, his hands roamed Matsukawa’s body. Matsukawa was entranced. The way the fabric danced on Hanamaki’s skin. The way Hanamaki’s hands kept ghosting over Matsukawa, just enough to leave goosebumps. Matsukawa was not in his right mind. He snapped from his hypnosis and finally decided to join in on the dance. Matsukawa’s hands traveled down Hanamaki’s sides and back up again. He kept doing that until he got a feel for the music. His hands finally settled on Hanamaki’s hips. He tightened his grip and pulled their hips flush.

“Someone’s trying to steal my spotlight.” Hanamaki grinned at him.

Their bodies moved together to the music. Matsukawa’s lips hovered over Hanamaki’s, he could almost taste the vodka. Hanamaki placed his hand on Matsukawa’s nape and kept eye contact with him. The urge to kiss Hanamaki was strong but Matsukawa didn’t want their dance to end just yet. Hanamaki turned and pressed his back against Matsukawa’s chest. The song came to a slow intermission and their movements slowed with it. Hanamaki just barely shifted his weight from foot to foot. His hands however, made their way back and relaxed just behind Matsukawa’s neck. Matsukawa could tell he was trying to grasp at the hair there, but his undercut was prohibiting the action. One of Matsukawa’s thumbs hooked at the top of Hanamaki’s fishnets, Hanamaki gasped at the contact. He fiddled with the stockings for a moment, savoring Hanamaki’s reaction.

“Where were these moves that one morning?” Matsukawa could feel Hanamaki chuckle against his chest.

Part of Matsukawa’s brain recognized they were dancing like those overzealous couples at prom that everyone steered clear from. Yet, the other half of his brain had wanted this for a long time and frankly... didn’t give a fuck. The beat of the song picked up and it seemed like Hanamaki was no longer holding back. His hips were moving sharper now and Matsukawa fussed at himself to not get a boner at his friends party. Matsukawa’s hands traveled back up to Hanamaki’s waist and pulled their bodies completely flush, chest to back. The room was spinning. Matsukawa placed an open mouth kiss on Hanamaki’s neck, biting at the skin there. Hanamaki’s head fell back onto Matsukawa’s shoulder, lips parted. Matsukawa’s lips trailed along Hanamaki’s jawline and stopped right at his ear.

“My place or yours, handsome?” Matsukawa nibbled on Hanamaki’s earlobe.

“Yours. Asahi doesn’t deserve that kind of torture.”

“True. He’s a good man.”

“Don’t talk about Asahi while you’re pressing your dick against my ass.”

“Does his long hair not excite you?”

“Oh my God.” Hanamaki turned to face him head on. “Enough already.” Matsukawa’s grin was wiped from his face as Hanamaki kissed him. It caught him off guard but he slowly gained his composure. He wrapped his arms around Hanamaki’s waist, one hand traveling down just to settle right above the curve of Hanamaki’s ass. Yet Hanamaki wasn’t as patient. One hand immediately went straight for Matsukawa’s ass, the other hand fisted it’s way into his hair. Hanamaki roughly tugged at the strands making Matsukawa gasp into his mouth. Matsukawa pulled away and touched his forehead against Hanamaki’s.

“Alright, we need to get to home before I lose my mind.”

“But the costume contest…” Hanamaki looked over to the kitchen and Matsukawa ghosted his lips over Hanamaki’s ear. He lingered there for a minute to get his thoughts together. He ran his fingers up Hanamaki’s arm, shoulder, up his neck, just barely touching. He stopped to caress Hanamaki’s face, Hanamaki tilted into the touch. “Are you saying a costume contest is more important than having sex with me?”

“Oh my god. Let’s go please.” Hanamaki led Matsukawa out of the crowd. The two gave a quick goodbye to their pals in the kitchen. Oikawa gave a suggestive eye waggle and Iwaizumi swatted the back of his head. Bokuto and Akaashi were nowhere to be seen. Kenma was resting his head against Kuroo’s shoulder.

“USE PROTECTION YOU TWO!”

“YES MOM!”

“I’M BEING SERIOUS!” Matsukawa slapped Hanamaki’s ass as if he were proving a point. Hanamaki let out a mock gasp and arched his back.

-

“Yaku. I’m home.” Matsukawa called out, there was no response. “Houston, we do not have a problem. We are clear for take off.”

“Such a nerd, Mattsun.” Hanamaki teased.

Matsukawa tangled his fingers in Hanamaki’s hair and crashed their lips into a kiss. He backed Hanamaki up against the wall. Matsukawa’s hands were all over him. He outlined his ribs and traveled down to rub the jut of his hips. The fingers in Hanamaki’s hair tugged gently and Hanamaki groaned into Matsukawa’s mouth. Matsukawa slid a leg between Hanamaki’s, making sure he angled it just right. Gasping for air, Hanamaki’s head hit the wall with a thud and raked his nails down Matsukawa’s back

“Bedroom?” Matsukawa’s voice was low.

Hanamaki nodded a little too vigorously. “Bedroom.” The two stumbled their way down the hallway, kissing and giggling. Hanamaki laid on Matsukawa’s bed and Matsukawa hovered over him. A thumb ran over Hanamaki’s temple. It traced it’s way over his face and cheekbones before it finally settled over his lips. Hanamaki’s lips parted and Matsukawa slowly slid his thumb into Hanamaki’s mouth. Hanamaki sucked and swirled his tongue around the digit.

“We need to move things along or I’m gonna cum in my pants like a thirteen year old boy.” Matsukawa pulled his thumb back, but Hanamaki took his hand and placed kisses on the pads of each of his fingers.

“You’ve got nice fingers, Mattsun. I wonder what they’d feel like inside me.” _Oh my God_.

Matsukawa leaned up, still straddling Hanamaki and untied his cape. Hanamaki’s hands made their way up and undid his tie. Wasn’t I wearing a necklace too? Next was the vest and the button up.

“I feel like I’m getting my own private show.” Hanamaki’s hands ran up and down the smooth plains of Matsukawa’s stomach. He was now shirtless and Hanamaki went to pop the button of Matsukawa’s pants.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Matsukawa’s words rushed out. “I’m not gonna be the only naked here. Let’s get this thing off of you.” Hanamaki raised his hips off the bed and Matsukawa pulled the dress up. The fabric pooled at his waist and Hanamaki tugged it the rest of the way off. Decorating Hanamaki’s skin was one of the most beautiful [tattoo’s](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b9/53/43/b953439d491b8001f84d2c4aa129a913.jpg) Matsukawa had ever seen. Matsukawa’s fingers traced over the tattoo. Small, red flowers started at his hip, ran up his side, over his ribs and stopped just at his right pectoral.

“Never him before, huh?”

“It’s beautiful, Makki.”

“Got it a couple of years ago. I think it healed quite nicely.”

The lines of the tattoo were clean and the flowers looked almost real. The contrast of the pink and red against Hanamaki’s skin drove Matsukawa up the wall.

“What else are you hiding from me?” Matsukawa practically growled. He kissed each flower. Hanamaki shivered at the breath touching his skin.

“A million dollars and my daddy kink.”

“I’m okay with both of those.” Matsukawa worked his way up leaving sloppy kisses over Hanamaki’s torso. He stopped and sucked hickeys on Hanamaki’s collarbones.

“Pants off. Now.”

The weight on the bed shifted as Matsukawa stood up. His zipper was being stubborn and did not want to cooperate.

“Are you serious?” Matsukawa struggled a couple seconds more before Hanamaki’s hands reached up and pulled the zipper down with ease. “Really? What the fuck?”

“Midas touch.” Hanamaki tugged off the stockings and laid back down on the bed. Matsukawa looked at the other before him. Hanamaki’s hair was bunched up behind him, a flush decorated his cheeks. Never before in Matsukawa’s life had he been so sure of his sexuality.

“You’re beautiful, Makki.” Matsukawa leaned down and kissed Hanamaki. Hanamaki wrapped his legs around Matsukawa’s waist. Matsukawa involuntarily rolled his hips against Hanamaki and Hanamaki moaned into his mouth. Hanamaki’s teeth caught Matsukawa’s lower lip and Matsukawa sucked a breath in through his nose. Panting into one another's mouths, Matsukawa continued to roll his hips. Hanamaki rolled his head to the side and Matsukawa’s lips attached to the skin on Hanamaki’s.

“Please tell me you’ve got the stuff.” Matsukawa reached out with one hand and fumbled around until he found what he was looking for. Hanamaki detached himself from Matsukawa and propped himself up against the pillows. Matsukawa popped the cap of the lube and went to put it on his fingers. “No, let me.” Hanamaki reached out for the bottle and Matsukawa hesitantly handed it to him. Hanamaki slid his boxers off and kicked them off the bed. Hanamaki’s cock was hard against his stomach. He opened his legs and poured some of the lube and warmed it between his fingers. One hand reached down and prodded at his entrance. A finger entered slowly, stopped at the first knuckle and Hanamaki sucked in a harsh breath.

“Jesus Christ.” Matsukawa mumbled under his breath. He watched the sight before him- Hanamaki slowly loosening himself up for Matsukawa. Matsukawa watched him with hungry eyes, eager for what was going to happen next. He decided it was time to be fully undressed as well and tossed his boxers off to the side. Hanamaki’s finger was fully pressed in and he pulled back out. Matsukawa’s eyes were trained on Hanamaki’s hand. Every movement, every twitch, anything that got a rise out of Hanamaki he wanted to learn. Hanamaki caught his lower lip between his teeth as he slid a second finger in.

“Mattsun please.”

“What?” Matsukawa muttered out. “Please what?”

“Get inside me. I want to feel you inside of me.” Matsukawa scooted closer on the bed and brushed his hand up against Hanamaki’s busy one.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” Hanamaki choked back a groan and he slid his fingers out. Matsukawa carefully repeated Hanamaki’s actions. Matsukawa’s finger circled around Hanamaki’s entrance.

“Don’t tease me.” Hanamakai gasped out. Matsukawa pressed in his finger and Hanamaki let out a high pitch whine. He carefully worked his finger in and out of Hanamaki.

“Another one.” Two fingers scissored Hanamaki open. Hanamaki was practically writhing at this point, his breath coming out it short puffs. Matsukawa pressed kisses up and down Hanamaki thighs, occasionally leaving hickeys. Matsukawa liked the contrast onHanamaki’s skin.

“Another one, Mattsun. Please another one.” Hanamaki’s cock was leaking with precum. Matsukawa added another finger and was no longer being slow. His fingers pumped in and out of Hanamaki at a steady pace. Hanamaki’s fingers tangled in Matsukawa’s hair and pulled and the strands.

“I’m ready. Get inside me.”

“Someone is an eager beaver.”

“Shut the hell up. You’re so hot, just fucking get inside of me already.”

“Hmmm,” Matsukawa’s fingers slowed down to an agonizingly slow pace. “Should I? Or should I make you cum from just this?” Matsukawa breathed out over Hanamaki’s cock.

“Please, please, please get inside me, Mattsun.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Matsukawa pulled his fingers out. He tore open a condom and unrolled it on himself. He then lined himself up with Hanamaki.“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Hanamaki looked up at him, eyes blown wide. “Yes, Matsukawa Issei. I’m sure I want this.” Matsukawa groaned at the sound of his first name. Slowly pushing into Hanamaki, he let out a shaky breath. Hanamaki threw his head back, a gasp leaving his mouth. Matsukawa stayed there and let Hanamaki get used to him being inside of him.

“Okay.” Hanamaki let out a breath. “You can move.”

Matsukawa slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He rolled his hips like that a few times before he picked up the pace. Hanamaki was panting and Matsukawa leaned in, kissing him deeply. Matsukawa could barely hear the sound of skin against skin over the blood rushing in his ears.

“Faster, Issei. Oh my God faster.”

“Fuck, ‘Hiro.”

“You are.” Hanamaki breathed out.

“Shut the fuck up.” Matsukawa chuckled against Hanamaki’s neck. Matsukawa kept up the pace. Hanamaki dragged his fingers down Matsukawa’s back and Matsukawa was sure there would be scratches. The grip on Hanamaki’s hips got tighter as Matsukawa started to pound into him harder. Hanamaki liked the idea of the bruises that might show up.

“Issei, Issei, Iss-” Hanamaki’s words caught in his throat as Matsukawa angled his hips just right. Hanamaki’s back arched off the bed and his fingernails dug into Matsukawa’s shoulders. “Do that again. Oh my God.” Matsukawa attempted to keep the angle as he pushed in and out of Hanamaki. As Matsukawa was drawing in ragged breaths one of his hands wrapped around Hanamaki’s member. Hanamaki keened and grasped for something to hold onto.

“I’m gonna cum, Issei.”

“Cum for me, Takahiro.” Hanamaki came hard, vision going white. His hands dug into the sheets and his body spasmed. Matsukawa worked him through his orgasm and continued to pound into him. Hanamaki’s chest was heaving as he came down from his high.

Matsukawa’s rhythm became erratic and his breath was quickening.

“‘Hiro, ‘Hiro, ‘Hiro.” Matsukawa repeated like a mantra, like it was the only word he knew. Matsukawa came and his grip on Hanamaki’s hip tightened. Matsukawa could feel Hanamaki tighten around him and he groaned at the sensation. His hips stopped and he almost fell on top of Hanamaki. He waited until his breath steadied before pulling out of Hanamaki. Hanamaki shuttered, suddenly feeling empty.

“Ten out of ten would bang again.” Hanamaki brushed the damp hair off of Matsukawa’s forehead. Matsukawa got off the bed and walked into the bathroom, tossing the condom away. He brought back a damp rag for Hanamaki to clean himself off with. Matsukawa collapsed face first onto the mattress next to Hanamaki. “Come here and cuddle me, bitch.”

“But I’m gross and sweaty.”

“I literally just had your dick inside of me. Do you think I care about you being ‘gross’ and ‘sweaty’?” Hanamaki questioned with air quotes.

“N’lright.” Matsukawa got under the sheets and Hanamaki laid his face onto his chest.

“You still smell good.” Hanamaki took in a deep breath.

“I smell good?” Matsukawa quirked an eyebrow.

“Yeah. You smell all manly... musky. I don’t know. It’s good, like a rich cologne.”

“A man's man.”

“My man.”

“So, we’re totally dating right?”

“Shell yeah. You’re my fucking boyfriend.” Matsukawa snorted and buried his nose into Hanamaki’s hair.

-

Matsukawa woke up to Hanamaki kneeing him in his side.

“You’re lucky I like you.” Matsukawa rubbed a hand over his face. His palm worked his eyes until stars were shooting behind his eyelids. It’s Saturday… No school but still work. Isn’t Hanamaki’s thing tonight? He sighed through his nose and looked at Hanamaki. Hanamaki’s lips were parted and he was snoring lightly. “I’m so gay.”

-

The sound of bubbling reverberated through the kitchen. Matsukawa leaned over the counter, resting his head on his hands. He was wearing an old pair of blue sweatpants that the drawstring had fallen out of years ago, they hung low on his hips. He probably should have been concerned about them falling down but he couldn’t have cared less. He fixed his coffee just right and made Hanamaki a cup. The apartment was relaxed as he made his way back to the bedroom. Bunny was curled up against Hanamaki’s legs sound asleep.

The bed dipped under Matsukawa’s weight. “Wakey, wakey cereal and coffee.” Hanamaki sighed and smacked his lips a couple of times. His eyes finally popped open to land on a goofy looking Matsukawa. Hanamaki rolled his eyes and ran the back of his hand across his nose.

“Your hair is sticking up. You look like a dweeb.” Hanamaki’s closed his eyes again.

“I know. I need a haircut.”

“Don’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“You look like a mess, but I like it.”

“It’s called… rugged.” _That doesn’t even make sense, Matsukawa. What the fuck?_

“It’s called art, Mattsun. You’re art.”

“Bold and brash? More like, belongs in the trash.”

“I’m trying to be a good boyfriend. Let me support you.” Hanamaki slapped Matsukawa’s leg.

“Note to self- you’re a sap when you first wake up.”

“Gimme that.” Hanamaki took the mug from Matsukawa’s hands and sighed. “Nectar of the Gods.”

“Any big plans today?”

“Other than work, no. You still plan on coming to that?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. I do have work in an hour, so I should probably start getting ready.”

“What the fuck? What time is it?”

“Noon.”

“It’s high noon.” There was a pause.

“Alright, you know what, I’m breaking up with you.”

“Mattsun please. Who will you be an idiot with?”

“Fuck. You got me. Alright, I take it back.”

“Thank you based Mattsun.”

-

Matsukawa slid his uniform on and attempted to comb his hair.

“I’m totally not stealing your cat if that’s what you’re thinking.” Hanamaki walked past the bathroom attempting to hide Bunny.

“Please don’t. She’s my only child.”

“Babe… I need her.”

“So do I, what the fuck?”

A pair of hands stuck Bunny up in the doorway. “Hassaweenya! MAMA BEESEE BABA!”

“That’s not how it GOES!”

“I actually wrote all the music for The Lion King, so don’t test me.”

-

“So I’ll see you at Ten?” Hanamaki stood in the doorway wearing Matsukawa’s pajamas.

“See you then, Ben.” Matsukawa placed a gentle kiss on Hanamaki’s forehead and gave a small smile.

“That was gay as fuck.”

“GO AWAY. I’LL SEE YOU TONIGHT.”

“That’s more like it. Let the rage flow through you. I’ll see you tonight.” And with a wave, Hanamaki was down the hallway and out of sight. Matsukawa’s phone buzzed in his pocket. 

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

  [ image.jpeg](http://65.media.tumblr.com/338f881f7e46b360236cf9681f62e1e5/tumblr_inline_o0edqgpBPF1qg36k6_540.jpg)

 

Matsukawa sputtered out a laugh and quickly sent a reply.

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   is that yagioh

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   Let me woo you with memes Mattsun

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   [image.jpeg](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/2e/ec/91/2eec916e3c6ea523f8a3f75de8a83c17.jpg)

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   Is it working?

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   im swooning so hard

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   Thats what I like to hear. See you tonigt

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   alright boob

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   Boob?

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   boob <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip. idk. i tried dude. i think i get a fuckin... gold star or smtn for that #goodnoodle2k16
> 
> also  
> \- there are probably errors. hmu if there are. i failed english.  
> \- thank you for reading this garbage. ilysm. you are good and i appreciate u  
> \- find me on tamblr @tessial


	12. He was inspired by Paul Blart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk, fashion shows and more bets.

“So did you and Makki get lucky or what?” Oikawa karate chopped Matsukawa’s arm, bringing him back to the real world.

“Alright, Daft Punk, calm down.”

“Don’t you keep this information from me, young man.” Matsukawa didn’t respond. “Mattsun.” Oikawa poked him in the side. “Mattsun.” Poke. “Mattsun.” Poke. “Mattsu-”

“ALRIGHT ALREADY! WE HAD SEX!” Matsukawa said a little louder than intended. The one kid in the shop stole a glance at an agitated Matsukawa, then turned his attention back to his laptop.

“I’m so proud of you.” Oikawa wiped away a nonexistent tear. “Did you use protection?”

“Oh my God, Mom. Yes we did!”

“Good. Okay. So, that’s out of the way. Was it good?” Oikawa gave Matsukawa a playful smile.

“I would prefer to not talk about my sexlife at work.”

“That bad, huh?”

“No! It wasn’t bad at all. It was some good shit.” Matsukawa picked up a syrup bottle and began to wipe away the dried sugar. “He has a tattoo.”

“OF?”

“The loch ness monster. He was inspired by Paul Blart. It’s right above his a-”

“Matsukawa Issei, you cut the crap right now.”

“Okay okay. It’s this really pretty flower design. It starts at his hip and ends at his nip.”

“The old hip nip tattoo. Those are good ones.”

“Right? Anyways, it was good! We’re officially bf’s and I’m going to visit him at work tonight.”

“Where does he work?” 

“He’s like this… freelance runway helper person, underground shows and shit. I don’t really understand it, but eh, he seems excited about it.”

“I know what you’re talking about!” Oikawa’s eyes lit up. “Iwa-chan and I went to one a while back. It was really cool!”

“Oh yeah. I remember Iwa telling me about he had to drag your drunk ass home.”

“Okay… First of all…” Oikawa paused, “Bitch.”

“Watch out everyone, Oikawa is bringing out the complex insults.”

“Get off my case and let me live a little. Where is it?”

“At that one hotel. I fucking... forgot what it’s called.”

“That nice one downtown?”

“Yeah that one.”

“That’s where Iwa-chan and I went. It actually was a lot of fun. Cheer Makki on for us.”

“I don’t think he does the modeling.” Matsukawa tried to figure out how to get his words together. “I think he like, helps the runway models or something. I honestly have no idea. I forgot to ask.”

“None the less. Cheer on your _boyfriend_.”

“Damn right he’s my boyfriend.”

“Hey guy!” The poor kid who messing around on his laptop looked over to the duo.

“This guy has a boyfriend!”

“Congrats.” The guy held up his cup of coffee and slightly tilted it.

“So, what time is it?” They were about ten minutes from close. Oikawa swept the floor, paying extra attention to the where customers fixed their drinks.

“It’s at 11:30.”

“That’s late dude.”

“Yeah. You and Iwa should come with me because I’m scared to be alone.”

Oikawa hummed in thought. “I wouldn’t mind! Let me text Iwa-chan.”

He pulled out his phone and quickly typed out a message. The bell dinged at the door, it was some kid who ordered a S'mores frappuccino. Matsukawa swallowed a scream and made the drink. _Why the hell do you need a fucking frappucino at 9:53 at night? It’s not even that good! Order a fucking cookies and cream or something, then I can eat the leftovers._ He handed off the drink with a fake, ‘Thank you so much. Have a goodnight.’

“Iwa-chan is down.”

“But is he down with the sickness?”

“You know what, Mattsun? I take it back. We’re not going.”

“Oikawa please. Being alone is scary.”

“Alright. What’s the theme?” Matsukawa made a face.

“Theme?”

“Yeah, like, what’s the theme of the show?” Another face was made.

“There are themes to shows?”

“Yeah! Like some can be like… Grecian fashion or modern fashion... Anti animal furs… stuff like that.”

“Bro I have no fucking clue. Gimme a sec.”

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ 

From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩ 

whats the theme of the thing 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩ 

From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ 

Street fashion 

“It’s street fashion.”

“Oh thank God. I couldn’t handle going to a fancy one.”

“There are fancy runway shows?”

“Issei you’re an idiot.”

“Sorry mom.”

-

To say the hotel lobby was packed… was an understatement. If Matsukawa had to guess he would say there was a ten minute wait on buying tickets. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were holding hands, talking back and forth. Matsukawa would have felt like a third wheel if he hadn’t dealt with this situation for the past six years of his life. Matsukawa thought about latching onto Iwaizumi’s hand that way he would feel involved, but he wasn’t in the mood to cause a ruckus.

Slowly but surely the line dwindled down and they were at the ticket counter.

“One ticket please.”

“Would you like to add a donation to help support local artists?”

“Hell yeah! Here you go.” Matsukawa handed the lady the money and she smiled in return.

“Thank you so much. Enjoy the show.” He made his way over to Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Now what?”

“We gotta watch the thing, idiot.”

“Oh yeah!” Matsukawa hit his forehead with the palm of his head. They followed the flow of the crowd. It lead them to a big ballroom filled with chairs, a small stage, and a runway split the chairs. The music playing was more upbeat this time, something that sounded familiar to Matsukawa.

“I’m gonna get a drink. Do you guys want anything?”

Iwaizumi looked up from his phone, “A beer is fine.”

“I’m good, dude. Thanks for offering.”

“No problem!” Matsukawa and Iwaizumi took their seats. Matsukawa flipped through the brochure and Hanamaki’s name caught his eye. He took a picture of it and decided to send it to Hanamaki.

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   Image.jpeg #proudofyou

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   Where you sitting

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   left side, near the stage, second row

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   I see you. Look up

 

Matsukawa looked up from his phone and scanned the room. He finally found Hanamaki. He was standing at the other side of the stage dancing in his spot. His eyes lit up when Matsukawa’s eyes landed on him. Matsukawa mouthed a, ‘Hey’.

Hanamaki mouthed a, ‘What’s cooking good looking?’

‘Good luck.’ He mouthed back. Hanamaki smiled and blew him a kiss. Iwaizumi acted as if he caught it and then pretended to throw it away.

“You guys have been official for what? A day now? And you’re already obnoxious as fuck.”

“I literally do not want to hear that, especially coming from you. I have dealt with you and Oikawa for years. YEARS I SAY.” Iwaizumi just laughed and took the beer from Oikawa. Matsukawa directed his attention back to Hanamaki, but he was no longer standing there. His eyes darted around the room but Hanamaki was nowhere to be found.

The lights in the room dimmed and a spotlight appeared on the stage.

“Good evening everyone! Well it’s a little later than evening isn’t it?” The crowd laughed and Matsukawa let out an uncomfortable chuckle. _Was that supposed to be funny?_ “Tonight, you will be experiencing something that many people have been working long and hard on. This has taken about… eleven months of preparation so let’s give the artists a well deserved round of applause.” The announcer paused as she waited for the clapping to stop. She then rambled on about sponsors and other fashiony things and Matsukawa zoned out. “Well, let’s get on with it, yeah? I present to you- Street Fashion!”

The stage flooded with people and Matsukawa was in awe. The different representations in clothing and bodies were amazing. He heard a ‘wow’ from both Oikawa and Iwaizumi and couldn’t help but grin. Hanamaki was behind this. He put his heart and soul into this. This is what he was pursuing a future in. Suddenly Matsukawa was overcome by affection.

-

The show ended about an hour later and his phone dinged.

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   Come back here and see me you dork

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   am i allowed to do that or will they throw me out?

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   Im waiting at the door for you

 

“Hanamaki is waiting for us.”

“I think Iwa-chan and I are gonna head out.” Iwaizumi let out a yawn and wrapped his arm around Oikawa’s waist.

“We’re both getting pretty tired. Tell Makki we said he did an amazing job!”

“Yeah, will do. Thanks for keeping me company.”

“No problem. See ya later.” Oikawa gave a small wave and left with a very tired Iwaizumi. Matsukawa checked his phone and it was almost One and now it made sense why Iwaizumi was so tired.

Matsukawa made his way through the crowd of chattering people. He saw Hanamaki standing at the door bouncing his weight on the tips of his toes. Matsukawa could see how jittery he was so he picked up his pace.

“Nice job, Makki. Oikawa and Iwaizumi told me to tell you did a job well done.” Matsukawa walked up to Hanamaki and the latter cracked a smile. He tackled Matsukawa in a bear hug and Matsukawa was caught off guard a little. He returned the hug and grinned into Hanamaki’s hair.

“Was it good?” Hanamaki pulled back but he still had his arms around Matsukawa’s waist.

“Hell yeah, dude. I honestly had no idea what I was getting myself into. I didn’t expect it to be this big.”

“That’s what she said.”

“ANYWAYS,” Matsukawa tried not to laugh, “It was really awesome. What exactly were you doing?”

“Here, follow me.” Hanamaki led Matsukawa by the hand into a huge open room. The models were changing back into their normal clothes and were chatting back and forth.

“I helped with the like.. flow of things I guess? I helped the models change and made sure that my friends people went on at the right time.”

“Are you ever gonna design clothes for one of these?”

“I hope to. The next one of these are in February so I gotta plan according to theme and stuff.”

“Who was the main person behind it?”

“Well technically, there was no ‘main person’. It was a collaboration of artists. They each had certain models wearing their designs.”

“Makes sense. Who was your friend that you were helping?”

“Oh yeah, let me introduce you.” Hanamaki led him to a certain corner of the room. There was a guy standing there with perfect hair and big grin splayed on his lips.

“Yahaba!”

“Hanamaki!” The guy named Yahaba tackled Hanamaki with a hug. “Thank you so much for your help!”

“No problem. Yabaha this is my boyfriend, Matsukawa. Matsukawa, Yahaba. Yahaba, Matsukawa.”

“Nice to meet you!” Yahaba sounded out of breath. “Glad to finally put a face to a name!”

"Nice to meet you. The show was amazing.”

“Thank you so much! It was a lot of work and I was ready for death like... three times while this was going on, but I’m good now. It went so well!”

“That it did!” Matsukawa gave a smile and Yahaba smiled back but his eyes darted to someone behind him.

“KYOUTANI, YOU STOP RIGHT THERE.” Yahaba ran off to a very disgruntled looking man.

“Ah, young love.” Hanamaki leaned against Matsukawa.

“You did really well tonight, Makki.”

“Mmmm, keep showering me with praise.”

“Aren’t you tired though?”

“I’m so fucking tired, dude. Holy shit.”

“Let me walk you home?”

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

-

“So, I’m free Sunday if you wanna hang out?” It was freezing. Matsukawa felt like another snow was going to happen soon. His teeth were chattering and his face was flushed.

“Sounds good. What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking I could finally take you on that laser tag date.”

“Whoever loses treats the other to dinner.”

“Alright.”

“I’m talking a nice dinner. Like, suit and tie.”

“Justin Timberlake please.”

“C’mon! It’ll be fun.”

“We’re literally the most scrappy kids around. Us going to a fancy restaurant?”

“Well, fall break is coming up soon and I wanna do something really official with you before we go home.” Hanamaki almost sounded embarrassed.

“Oh shit, that is coming up. Alright, I’ll take you up on it. Laser tag on Sunday, loser treats the other to a 5 star restaurant.” “

Can tomorrow be Sunday?” They were reaching Hanamaki’s apartment and Matsukawa wasn’t quite ready to say goodnight just yet.

“Technically… no. Hey, it’ll give you something to look forward to. It’s only a couple days away.”

“Ehhhh.”

“Same.”

“Looks like this is my stop.” Hanamaki stood in front of his apartment door.

“Looks like it.” Matsukawa grinned.

“I guess… I’ll be going now.” Hanamaki slowly turned to unlock his door. “This is me, about to walk into my apartment.”

“Glad you know where you’re at.” The grin on Matsukawa’s face was now a full on smile.

“Alright then… I’m just gonna close the door now.”

“If you want to kiss me, just do it.” Hanamaki let out a pfftt noise.

“Me? Want to kiss you? What the shrek do you mean?” Matsukawa pulled Hanamaki into a kiss and Hanamaki grinned against his lips.

“Goodnight, Makki. You gonna be getting coffee tomorrow night?”

“Of course.”

“I look forward to seeing what mug you bring next.”

“You better get your fine ass ready, because it’s my favorite.”

“Goodnight, Makki.”

“Night, Mattsun.” Matsukawa kissed Hanamaki one last time and headed home.

-

Matsukawa felt weird sleeping alone.

-

Matsukawa was ready for fall break, he needed a break from classes. He was pretty sure if he had to solve another math equation that he was gonna jump off a cliff. He stared at the board and his brain was literally processing no information whatsoever. Everything on the board looked like a foreign language, but he wrote it down anyways just in case future him would need it.

-

Once he was out of hell, his next few classes passed by with little to no problems. Work however, was sadly still a thing and he closed with Iwaizumi.

“Iwaaaaaa.” Matsukawa whined.

“What?” Iwaizumi’s answer was short.

“Yo, dude. You okay?”

Iwaizumi let out a huff, “Oikawa and I got into it.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“He just…” Iwaizumi’s face scrunched his face in thought, “He can be so brash sometimes, which isn’t always a bad thing. But, I just wish he would think before he spoke.”

“What did he do?”

“He brought up an old ex of his, said something about him and it hurt my feelings.”

“What did he say?”

“I don’t wanna say it. The thing is, we have been dating for almost three years now.” He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Matsukawa, do you think I’m a bad boyfriend?” That took Matsukawa by surprise.

“Well, I can’t really tell you that dude, I’m not your boyfriend. But, I can say that I do think that you do a good job. Oikawa can a lot to handle but you’ve been doing it for years now. Vice versa. Honestly, I think you guys balance each other out. The thing is Iwaizumi, if he hurt your feelings you gotta vocalize that.”

“I don’t want to start another fight.”

“If he starts a fight over you bringing up something that hurt your feelings then it’s Oikawa that’s the bad boyfriend. He doesn’t get to pick and chose what hurts your feelings. Besides, I don’t think Oikawa would. I know he seeing the fucking world in you. God, all he talks about is you.”

“But-”

“Just talk to him. If you don’t then you’ll only feel worse and nothing will change. You’re entitled to feel the things you feel, Iwaizumi.” The tension in Iwaizumi’s face went away and he gave a small smile.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Let me know how it goes? If he fights you on it, I’ll kick his butt.”

“Whose butt are we kicking?” Hanamaki walked up and set his mug on the counter. Iwaizumi’s eyes flashed to Matsukawa and he gave a look that said, ‘If you tell him I will literally murder you right here, right now.’

“Mine, bdsm.” _Oh dear God. Shut up._ “Alright, let’s see tonight’s mug.” Matsukawa picked up the cup. It read ‘Pothead’ with a pot of coffee down below it.

“So,” Hanamaki’s voice cracked, “What do you think?”

“This is your favorite mug?”

“Shell yeah.”

“THIS IS LITERALLY THE WORST ONE YOU’VE BROUGHT IN.”

“ART IS SUBJECTIVE, MATSUKAWA.”

“It is pretty funny.” Iwaizumi finally spoke up.

“DON’T SIDE WITH HIM.” It came out like a question.

“I like it more than the dick cup.”

“Oh my God.” Matsukawa walked away and walked into the backroom.

“SO,” Hanamaki said loud enough for Matsukawa to hear. “COULD I GET MY COFFEE OR WHAT?”

Matsukawa stuck his head out from the door, “No.”

“Babe please.”

“Fuck, okay.” Hanamaki grinned at him and hummed contently.

“Thank you, my darling. Now, I must get home for my lover is calling me. Their name is homework.”

“Hmmm, sounds like you guys must be serious.” Matsukawa rested his arm on the counter

“Yeah… we’ve been together for years now.”

“Treat them right. Tell them I said hello.”

“You guys are stupid.”

“Don’t be jealous of our magnificent chemistry.”

“Yeah, Iwa.” Matsukawa pulled Hanamaki by the collar of his hoodie in for a kiss.

“Eugh.”

“Got eeeem!” Hanamaki grinned at Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes (he also smiled, but he was too grumpy to admit it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was totally not listening to Carly Rae Jepsens album Emotion while writing this lmao  
> Sorry it's a little late. College started back up :^) I love it so much (please read that in a sarcastic voice)  
> Also, there are probably some typos. I'm tired. Hmu if there are  
> Rip to that one part where they're texing and the format isn't right. it's 2 am. ive got class tomorrow im too tired to fix it. pls don't kill me  
> This was inspired by the ONE time I went to something similar to this. I was literally Matsukawa
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading/commenting/kudos'ing/etc  
> I appreciate you <3
> 
> Come hmu on tumblr @tessial


	13. Where to, Son?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laser tag, fancy dates, and dick pics.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki stood outside of the laser tag building. Bets were on and Matsukawa had to win. He was pretty sure he had like… max 5 yen in bank account (not accurate). Where the hell were they even going to go? Matsukawa didn’t go to fancy restaurants. His fancy food was making something at home rather than eating out, which was rare.

 

“So are we gonna one v one this… or do you want to be in groups or what?”

 

“Well,” Mattsun stared at the building and tapped his foot against the concrete. One v one would be fun and more intense, but doing it in groups would give him more coverage. “I have no clue. What do you want to do?” They walked into the building and the heat felt good on Matsukawa’s bare hands.

 

“Let’s one v one this sucker.”

 

“Let’s sucker this one v one.”

 

“The only thing I’m gonna suck i-”

 

“Passes for two, please.” Matsukawa rushed to cut Hanamaki off. Hanamaki let out a small ‘pfft’ and bumped his hip up against Matsukawa’s. 

 

“Here you go!” They were handed two wristbands. 

 

“Don’t mind if I do!” Hanamaki reached to take the wristband from Matsukawa. 

 

“Uh uh honey, let me.”

 

“You spoil me, Mattsun.” Matsukawa grabbed Hanamaki’s hand and clicked the wristband in place.

 

“Maybe I’m just sucking up to you so you’ll buy me dinner.” Matsukawa kissed Hanamaki’s knuckles and they made their way over to the short waiting line. 

 

“No ass kissing. Loser buys dinner.”

 

“Well, I’ll always be a winner since I’m dating you.”

 

“Alright, shut the fuck up. That was cheesy as hell.”

 

“But babe, I’m trying to be romantic.”

 

“It’s not working.” Matsukawa looked from their intertwined fingers up to Hanamaki thinking he were being serious. Yet, Hanamaki was grinning and Matsukawa rolled his eyes in response.

 

-

 

“So is it just the two of you?” The guy stood in front of the room, laser tag vests on either sides of him. 

 

“Yes.” Hanamaki nodded.

 

“Alright, well, welcome to laser tag. You can either be red team or blue team-”

 

“Dibs on blue.” Hanamaki interjected.

 

“I’ll be red then, I guess.”

 

“Okay then, here is how you put on the vest.” The man put on the clunky vest. “Make sure you buckle both top and bottom.” He demonstrated how to put on the vest two times, making sure the two of them would know how to buckle both the TOP and the BOTTOM. Hanamaki tried to crosshatch the buckles and received a stern glare from the laser tag man. 

 

“Got it.”

 

“Alright. There are four spots you can be shot at. Your back-”

 

“My neck, my back, lick my pussy and my crack.” Hanamaki whispered into Matsukawa’s ear and Matsukawa couldn’t stifle his laugh.

 

“As I was saying,” The man shot them another glare, “Your back, sides, and chest. You pull the trigger to shoot. No running, no rough housing. This includes- pushing, punching, kicking, and tackling. Any questions?”

 

“No sir-ee.” 

 

“Alright, well you guys are good to go. Here are the two door you go through. Blue team,” The man gestured, “this door. Red team,” another gesture, “this door. The countdown will start and you guys go straight through.”

 

“Aye aye, captain!” Matsukawa saluted the man. The man exited the room and they went to their rightful doors. Hanamaki looked over at Matsukawa and playfully shot him a wink.

 

“Five, four, three, two, one.”

 

Matsukawa flung open the door. Strobe lights were going off and some cheesy song about winning filled the background, it kinda sounded like the Bill Nye theme song. He took cover behind a pillar and peeked around it, Hanamaki no where in sight. He snuck around the room and almost tripped over his own feet.  _ Jesus Christ, give away where you’re at Matsukawa. It makes perfect sense. I need a plan.  _ He continued looking around the room but he never saw Hanamaki. His eyes glanced up to the timer on the wall. They had five minutes left and at the rate this was going, no one was going to be buying dinner.

 

“MATTSUN, WHERE YOU AT?”

 

“I’M HIDING. I’M NOT GONNA TELL YOU!” 

 

Matsukawa then saw Hanamaki not so gracefully running across the room. Suddenly, a plan hit Matsukawa, so he made his move. He kept low to the ground and followed Hanamaki, the latter was peeking around the corner of a wall. Matsukawa crept up behind Hanamaki, quickly stuck his hands out and jabbed at him. Hanamaki practically jumped out his skin and whirled around to shoot Matsukawa. However, Matsukawa was quick to cut him off with a kiss. Hanamaki gave up almost immediately, hands reaching up to caress Matsukawa’s face.  _ Right where I want him.  _ They kissed slowly, Hanamaki’s hands traveled down and settled underneath Matsukawa’s shirt. Hanamaki was now backed up the wall and Matsukawa, ever so gracefully, placed his leg between Hanamaki’s. Hanamaki gasped into Matsukawa’s mouth and rolled his hips. Carefully, Matsukawa reached for his gun and began shooting Hanamaki.The loud pew pew pew noise went off but Matsukawa bit Hanamaki’s lip as an attempt to distract him away from the points he was racking up. Hanamaki’s head was back as Matsukawa kissed his neck. But, slowly he came back to reality. His eyes shot open and he looked at Matsukawa with a shocked look on his face. 

 

“YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Hanamaki aimed to shoot Matsukawa but his actions were cut short by the alarming going off, signaling that their time was up. 

 

“Looks like I win.” He pecked Hanamaki on the cheek and earned a shove in response.

 

“I call hax.” 

 

“How does dinner at 8 tomorrow sound?” Matsukawa led Hanamaki out of the room by his jacket.

 

“I’ll pick you up then, you cheater.”

 

“You’re just mad because you didn’t think of it.”

 

“I always think about kissing you.” Hanamaki made a kissy face at him.

 

“That some relatable shit right there.”

 

-

 

“Oikawa, I need help.” Matsukawa was laid out on his bed nervously chewing his lip. 

 

“With what, Mattsun?” Oikawa’s voice sounded muffled over the phone.

 

“Where are you?” 

 

“I’m at the grocery store, Iwa-chan is sick.”

 

“Yo, tell him I said to git gud.”

 

“Will do. What do you need help with?”

 

“Oh yeah. Okay, so, Hanamaki and I made a bet that whoever won laser tag would treat the other to dinner.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Well, when I say dinner, I mean a nice dinner. Like, a five star restaurant dinner.”

 

“Damn dude, and you lost?”

 

“No, thank God. But, what does one wear to a five star restaurant?”

 

“A suit.”

 

“I only have one suit.”

 

“Okay, wear it.”

 

“What if I look dumb?”

 

“The dude has had your dick inside of him, I highly doubt he’ll think you’ll look ridiculous in a suit. You’re a lot more attractive than you give yourself credit for.”

 

“Thanks Mom.”

 

“No problem. That’s what I’m here for. Anything else?”

 

“What should I do with my hair?”

 

“Leave it how it is. Your natural hair is the best. I have to work to get good hair.”

 

“I know, I’ve seen your bathroom. All those hair products, Oikawa.”

“Haha, very funny Mattsun. I’ve gotta go. You’re welcome… in advance.”

 

“Welcome for what?”

 

“You’re welcome. You’ll be getting that ass tonight.”

 

“I’ll dab and he’ll be like, look at those moves and then we’ll have sex. End of the date.”

 

“Who says romance is dead? Anyways, gotta go. Bye~!”

 

“Bye bitch.” 

 

Matsukawa walked over to his closet and pulled out his suit. It was a couple of years old and he had only worn it once. It was a electric blue and he eyed it warily.  _ I’m gonna look like such a tool.  _ It was thirty till eight, a sigh escaped his lips.  _ Let’s do this shit.  _

 

Hesitantly, Matsukawa put on the suit and completed it with a fancy looking pair of shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror and literally wanted to fall off of the face of the planet. He looked ridiculous. Hanamaki is a fashion major, for fucks sake. He’s gonna show up looking like Sonic the Hedgehog and Hanamaki will show up looking like the epitome of sex appeal.  _ I love suffering. _ He paced up and down the hallway, keeping his attention on his phone.

 

-

 

There was a knock at the door and Matsukawa flinched like he had been slapped in the face. He got up from the couch and hurried over to the door. Hanamaki stood in the door and Matsukawa was thankful to whatever deity that put Hanamaki on this Earth. Hanamaki was wearing a royal purple suit with his hair fixed slightly different from his usual style. 

 

“I’m really gay and I’m glad you’re my boyfriend.” Matsukawa said and gently kissed Hanamaki.

 

“I was just thinking the same thing. Like what the fuck… How am I supposed to get through dinner without jumping you halfway through it.”

 

“We got this. We’re legal adults who file taxes. We can control ourselves through one fancy dinner.”

 

“Yeah.” Hanamaki adjusted his tie and shuffled in place. “Let’s do this shit.”

 

“Where to, Daddy?”

 

“Ew, I call you daddy, not the other way around.”

 

“Where to, Son?”

 

“That’s more like it.” Matsukawa grabbed Hanamaki’s hand and locked up the apartment.    
“I borrowed a pals car, so we’re gonna get in that. Then, I’m gonna take you to a nice dinner.”

 

“Hmmm, who’s the pal?”

 

“Not gonna say.”

 

“Is it your moms?”

 

A chuckle left Hanamaki, “Nah, it’s Kuroo’s car. I’ve gotta be super careful with it.” Hanamaki guided him over to a super nice jet black car.

 

“I know nothing about cars, but I’m sexually attracted to this one.”

 

“It’s a Nissan Juke. I think it’s pretty new, but I have no clue. It is nice though.”

 

“Sign me the fuck up.”

 

-

 

“Table for Takahiro.” Hanamaki walked up to the woman standing at the podium.

 

“Ooooh, reservations and everything?”

 

“Shut up, I’m trying to do coupley shit with you.”

 

“Aww babe. You shouldn’t have!” Matsukawa linked arms with Hanamaki and grinned.

 

“Right this way.” The restaurant was very nice and Matsukawa was kind of uncomfortable. He looked at the people around him. They probably knew what kind of wine they were drinking.  _ I don’t even know what pinot grigio is. It’s wine, but what makes it different? Isn’t there another one called pinot noir? Didn’t that one Kimmy Schmidt show do a song about that? Wait… that’s about dick.  _ “Here you are. Someone will be with you shortly.” 

 

“Thank you very much.” Hanamaki smiled at the lady. They took their seats and Matsukawa looked at the menu in front of him.

 

“Hmmm yes, I am very classy. I know what everything on this menu means.”

 

“As expected, Mattsun.”

 

“I think I shall go with,” Matsukawa squinted at the menu, “this one.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“This one.” Matsukawa pointed at Hanamaki’s menu.

 

“Sauvignon blanc.”

 

“Of course yes, Sauvignon blanc. I knew how to pronounce that all along.”

 

-

 

_ Why are there so many fucking courses? What the fuck is going on? Why do I have so many forks and spoons?  _

 

“You look like you’re freaking out.” Matsukawa looked up from the food in front of him to Hanamaki. “You start on the outside and work your way in.”

 

“Ahah, I knew that. I was just testing your knowledge of cutlery and fine dining.”

 

“You’re not enjoying yourself are you?”

 

“I am I am!” Matsukawa reassured. “I just have no idea what I’m doing and I feel like I look dumb.”

 

“I can teach you.”

 

“Help me, Hanamaki Takahiro. You’re my only hope.”

 

“I’ll be the Han Solo to your Princess Leia anyday.”

 

“Babe… Don’t make me cry at the dinner table.” 

 

“Do you cry like Kim Kardashian?”

 

“Yeah, pretty much.”

 

“Okay, let’s not do that. You do look really nice though.” Hanamaki rested his head on his hand. “I’m glad I stopped by your coffee shop.” Matsukawa could feel the blood run to his face.

 

“Dude, when I first saw you I’m pretty sure I looked like a bumbling idiot.”

 

“Nah, you just looked bored and ready for death.”

 

“True. But seriously, after you left, I vented to Iwa about you.”

 

“Vented?”

 

“Yeah. I was like, I’m gonna end up single for the rest of my life because no one will ever compare to him.”

 

“Smitten.”

 

“As a kitten.”

 

“Well,” Hanamaki sat up straight and rolled his shoulders, “I was no better. I went home to Asahi and was like… Dude… dude. Help. And Asahi was like, you good? And I was like, no dude. He was hot-”

 

“I’m hot?”

 

Hanamaki squinted at him and scrunched his face up. “You’re hot and you know it. Go suck a dick.”

 

“I’m tryin!” 

 

“Hmm, I kinda like you. So, maybe I might kiss you or something.”

 

“Yeah?” Matsukawa sipped his wine.

 

“Maybe, who knows.” Hanamaki looked at him over his glass. 

 

-

 

Before Hanamaki could close the door behind him, Matsukawa’s lips were on him. Matsukawa blindly slammed the door shut and pressed Hanamaki against it. His suit was feeling too tight, too hot and too much. Hanamaki broke away from the kiss, lips red.

 

“Asahi I’m home.” There was no response. “Probably over at Noya’s. You are clear for landing.”

 

“Good, because I won’t be seeing you for the next week. I need as much of you as I can get right now.”

 

“Heck me up, Mattsun.”

 

“Only if you’ll let me.”

 

“Of course I’ll let you, you goof. You’ve never seen my bedroom before, have you?”

 

“No.” Matsukawa nipped at Hanamaki’s earlobe.

 

“Let me introduce you.”

 

“Can we make it a fast introduction?”

 

“Ten hours later.”

 

“Fucking quoting Spongebob.”

 

“Right this way, sir.” Hanamaki led Matsukawa down the hallway by the hand and into his bedroom. The walls were white. Not like that eggshell, off white color, but pure white.There were more plants than Matsukawa would have even imagined. A small desk nuzzled into the corner of his bedroom and the bed on the opposite side of the room. Fairy lights lined the tops of the walls, all around the room. 

 

“I’m moving in.”

 

“Yes please.” Hanamaki tugged Matsukawa forward by his tie. Matsukawa’s hands worked Hanamaki’s suit jacket off of his shoulders and dropped it onto the floor. Fingers slowly unbuttoned Hanamaki’s vest and tossed it on top of the suit jacket. Matsukawa bit Hanamaki’s lip as he undone Hanamaki’s tie. The room seemed hazy.

 

“Could I bind your hands together this time?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Matsukawa hummed, grinning against Hanamaki’s lips. “Sir? I like that.”

 

Matsukawa guided Hanamaki to the bed. Hanamaki laid back, head resting on the pillows. Lips kissed right above Hanamaki’s navel. They trailed over his stomach up to his chest. Hands roamed him, traced his ribcage, his hipbones. A thumb then brushed over his nipple and he sucked in a breath through his nose. Hot breath ghosted his ear. 

 

“If I get anymore hard my penis is literally gonna explode.”

 

“That’s the plan.”

 

“Please don’t make my penis explode.”

 

“1000 ways to die. Penile explosion.” 

 

Matsukawa’s hands reached down to unzip Hanamaki’s pants. The sound of the zipper being pulled down filled the room. They were kicked to the side and Matsukawa palmed Hanamaki through his boxer briefs. 

 

“Holy fuck.” Hanamaki’s fingers tangled their way into Matsukawa’s hair. 

 

“Alright, hold on.” Matsukawa grabbed Hanamaki’s hands and then grabbed his tie. He wrapped it around Hanamaki’s hands. “Let me know if it’s too tight.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Okay,” Matsukawa furrowed his eyebrows looking at the hands in front of him. “I really like that whole ‘sir’ thing.” Hanamaki moved his hands to make sure he was comfortable. 

 

“This is good. Please continue.”

 

“Should I?” Matsukawa slowly pulled down Hanamaki’s briefs and pumped his cock.

 

“Holy shit.” Hanamaki’s voice dropped. “Yes sir. Please please please.”

 

“Since you’ve been so good.” Matsukawa licked a stripe up Hanamaki’s cock, tongue played at the slit. He could feel Hanamaki’s arms try to grasp onto something. “Wait, where’s the lube?”

 

Hanamaki cracked one eye open. “Bottom drawer of the desk.”

 

Matsukawa hopped off the bed and grabbed what he was looking for. He tossed the condom and lube on the bed. Making quick work to get rid of his pants and boxers, he got back on the bed and looked down at Hanamaki. 

 

“Don’t look at me like that.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like you’re about fuck my brains out.”

 

“Well, I mean, I’d like to. Figuratively, not literally.”

 

Matsukawa popped open the bottle and spread some of the lube onto his fingers. He warmed it and then paused at Hanamaki’s entrance. He looked up at Hanamaki.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Slowly, Matsukawa pushed his finger into Hanamaki. Hanamaki threw his head back, hands straining against the tie. Matsukawa worked his finger in an out of Hanamaki, taking his time to draw out small little gasps. He entered a second finger, just barely curling his digits. Hanamaki’s legs couldn’t seem to be still. Thighs quivered as fingers worked him open. Another finger was added and Hanamaki felt his cock twitch at the sensation. The pace quicked and fingers caught him the right way. 

 

“Yes. Oh my God. Right there.” Hanamaki wrapped his legs around Matsukawa. “Please get in me, holy fuck. Please.”

 

Matsukawa withdrew his fingers and reached for the condom. He tore the packaging and rolled it onto his cock. 

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Matsukawa lined himself up with Hanamaki and pushed into him. Not being as slow as he started with his fingers. Hanamaki arched his back, a moan escaping his lips. Matsukawa pulled back out completely and entered him again. 

 

“Shit, Makki.” Matsukawa muttered through gritted teeth. 

 

Matsukawa found a steady rhythm and ground into Hanamaki. Legs were wrapped around Matsukawa’s waist and Hanamaki’s arms strained against the tie.

 

“Mattsun, please. Faster.”

 

“You’re being bossy tonight.”

 

“Please, sir. I need it.” 

 

Matsukawa moved one of his hands up to Hanamaki’s face. Two fingers settled on Hanamaki’s lips. He opened his mouth and Matsukawa pushed his fingers in. Hanamaki sucked on the digits, drool dripped from the corner of his mouth. Matsukawa sped up, the sound of skin on skin rang throughout the room. Hanamaki moaned around Matsukawa’s finger and Matsukawa could feel himself getting close. He tightened his grip on Hanamaki’s hip, fingernails leaving indentations on his skin. 

 

“God damn. You feel so good, Makki.” 

 

Matsukawa’s fingers left Hanamaki’s mouth and reached for his cock. With Matsukawa pounding into and working his cock, he felt like he could scream. 

 

“Mattsun, Mattsun, I’m close.”

 

“Same. Holy shit.” 

 

Matsukawa’s pace grew irregular and faster. He hit Hanamaki’s prostate and Hanamaki came in his hand with a cry. His body spasmed and his legs tightened around Matsukawa. Breath coming out in short puffs, moaning when Matsukawa hit his prostate. 

 

“Makki, oh my God, Makki.” Matsukawa’s hips stuttered to a hault as he came. He was panting into Hanamaki’s mouth, lips not touching. He caught Hanamaki’s lips in a kiss and it was messy and desperate. Hanamaki’s tongue worked it’s way into Matsukawa’s mouth. Their teeth clashed and Matsukawa barely pulled away, spit connecting their lips.

 

“Fuck, sorry.”

 

“You’re okay.” Hanamaki was looking at him with a stare Matsukawa would call affection. “Undo my hands, please.” 

 

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Matsukawa slowly pulled out of Hanamaki, the latter wincing. He carefully untied the tie and rubbed Hanamaki’s wrists. They were red but it didn’t look too painful. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

 

“You didn’t hurt me. Come here you big baby.” 

 

“Hold on, we’re gross.” Matsukawa got off the bed, threw away the condom and washed his hands. He brought back a wet washcloth for Hanamaki to clean up with.

 

“So it’s gonna be a bit before we see each other again, huh?” Hanamaki snuggled up to Matsukawa’s chest.

 

“One whole week.”

 

“I’m gonna miss you.”

 

“I’m gonna miss you too.”

 

“I’ll send you a dick pic when you least expect it.”

 

“Makki, I swear to God”

 

“You’re gonna be hanging with your mom and you’ll be like, ‘Oh, Makki texted me.’ Check your phone and it’s a dick pic. Your mom will be like, ‘What’d he say?’”

 

“And I’ll just fucking chuck my phone across the room and pray for death.”

 

“Mattsun, I’m offended.”

 

“You want my mom to see your dick?”

 

“Okay, you know what? We’ll schedule dick pic times.”

 

“How about…” Matsukawa gestured, “No dick pics… at all.”

 

“Good idea. However, I do expect selfies on the regular! That way, I won’t forget what you look like.”

 

“Makki, it’s only a week.”

 

“Okay well, maybe you’re cute and I wanna see your face everyday.”

 

“Hmmm, same though. So, selfies everyday. What other rules?” Matsukawa kissed Hanamaki’s hair.

 

“You gotta hype me up to your fam.”

 

“I already do.”

 

“Awww, Mattsun! It’s almost like you like me or something!”

  
“Shut the hell up.” Hanamaki kissed Matsukawa’s cheek. Matsukawa thought about a week without seeing Hanamaki’s face. Without hearing his voice. Without seeing his smile. He didn’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo omg. Sorry this is like... OVER A WEEK LATE. College is a thing and I have hw every night and I'm like :^) *dabs* 
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys so much for being patient and supporting me! I appreciate all of you!
> 
> So, I gave yall some action since I was late and shit. Hope that makes up for it. Yall can thank my palgal for that smut. Most of it was her idea
> 
> Thank you guys! Leave me some kudos and comments if'n you'd like
> 
> Find me over on tamblr @tessial


	14. Kiss me through the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings, parents and mothman

11:06 am

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ 

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     alright so i’ve been here for like an hour and my brother has already asked me over 100 questions

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     Awhhh how old is he?

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     he’s 14. such a small baby

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     Were only 21 babe

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     **boob

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     apparently 10th grade is the worst. his math teach “sucks butt”

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     #relatable 

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     Also

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     Does he not cuss?

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     nah. mom won’t let him. dad’s p chill bout it tho

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     Boiiii my sis is in town jus 4 me

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     oooooh. a seeestir? how old is she?

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     25 Kinda a huge ass nerd kinda pregnant

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     kinda?

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     V v pregnant

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     oh shit dude. when’s she due?

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     November 30th

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     hmmm a sagittarius… sweet but also kinda two faced

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     I literally dont know any sags

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     EW SAGS OMG

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     akaashi is a sagittarius 

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     Omg what? Really? 

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     yeah dude. they are p lowkey (not really)

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     Babe what are you??

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     pisces

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     Fish 

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     you’re a man who bears water so git fucked

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     I feel like… Im learning… so much

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     okay stfu. astrology is real af

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Do you run an astronomy blog???

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     so what if i do?

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Do one of those “the signs as” things

   
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     most likely to not get any dick the next time they see me- aquarius

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Damn… My lil nephew/niece/child of my sister is getting more dick than me....

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     DO NOT SAY THAT

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     IM NOT GONNA DICK YOUR SISTERS UNBORN CHILD 

  
  


-

 

7:57 pm

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     image.jpeg 

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Ma says hi

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     babe omg. she’s so cute 

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Hello, MAtsukawA. This is Tkaahiros mama. Hows yare you?

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     I’m very good! Yourself?

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     I’mdoing well. Why are you in his phone as eyebrow daddy? Why is iis keyboard so compleitcated

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     image.jpeg

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     Apparently, I have strong eyebrows. However, the daddy part, I have no clue! You’ll have to ask him. It’s nice to finally “meet” you

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Ahhhh, I understand the keyboard now. You seem like a nice boy, Matsukawa. I hope nothing but the best for you two. However, break my sons heart, I’ll break your neck.

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     I’d break my own neck if I ever hurt him. I intend to do no such thing

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Hm, alright. Good answer. I’ll hand the phone back to Takahiro. Behave you two.

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     Will do

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Such a kissass Mattsun~

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

    THIS IS YOUR MOM, MAKKI. I WANT HER TO BE IMPRESSED W ME. SHE THREATED TO BREAK MY NECK.

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     She does that all the time

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     i don’t want my neck broken, babe

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     The only thing you’ll be breaking is that bed

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     it’s a tempur-pedic. i don’t want to break it either

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Babe let me sext you

   
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     makki, we’re about to eat dinner

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Babe please. I haven’t seen you in almost 24 hours

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     alright

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Alright? You’ll do it?

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     sure

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Okay. So what are you wearing?

   
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     white shoes

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Fuck you

 

-

  
  


1:34 am

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     ya boy’s ready to sext

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Still wearing them white shoes?

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     of course

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     What a fun sexy time for you

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     don’t meme while i’m trying to sext you

   
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Haha then what? ;)

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     :^)

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     I miss you

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     i miss you too. only six more days left

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Were gay

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     i’m gay. you’re bi

  
  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Tru. You should get some rest babe

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     you too tho

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     I will. Sleep well

 

-

 

10:56 am

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     my brother just woke me up by throwing a wet paper towel in my face

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     :^)

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     To clean your salty personality w

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     makki i just woke up. pls don’t roast me yet

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     Any plans for today?

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     nah. just gonna go w the flow. you?

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

      Other than call you, no

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     yes pls. i’d like to hear your voice

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・  

     Voice kink

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     don’t kinkshame me

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・   

     Kinksame

 

-

 

1:33 pm

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     I just love going grocery shopping (pls note the sarcasm)

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     watcha gonna buy?

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・  

     Idk. Im here w mom

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     gushers

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・  

     The blue ones are the best tho

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     you’re biased

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・  

     Which one is your fave?

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     red

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・  

     I’m breaking up w you

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     babe pls. don’t let this break us apart

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・   

     I’m gushing over how you like the red gusher

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     …

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・  

     ;^)

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     anyways, mom wants to meet you

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・  

     Milf

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     fergie pls

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・  

     milfshake

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     you’re never going to meet my mom

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・  

     What about the wedding?

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     she’ll be quarantined 

 

-

 

12:22 am

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     my little brother just made a nut button joke

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・  

     Was it a good one?

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     he said, “when you FINALLY kill mei. NUTTTT” and slapped his hand on the floor

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     who is mei…

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・  

     Oh shit whaddup. Hes playin overwatch

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     who is over and why are they watching?

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・  

     Its a video game babe

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     kids nowadays with their newfangled contraptions 

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・  

     I love playin me some overwatch

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Junkrat is my fave… my dirty boy

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     why are you calling someone named JUNKRAT YOUR DIRTY BOY

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     GO TO BED

 

-

 

1:49 pm

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     I just dabbed to while my mom was driving and she told me to stop

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     I must… dab 

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

    @yourmom let him dab

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     THERE WILL BE NO DABBING IN MY HOUSEHOLD

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Lol she doesn’t like dabbing

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     teach your sister's kid how to dab

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     The ultimate form of payback 

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Git gud mom

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     saw this and thought of you

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     image.jpeg

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     Is that a floral bomber jacket?

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     mhm

 

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

   I LOVE IT WTFFFF

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     gud bc i’m standing in line to buy it for you rn

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     Do not

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     2 l8

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

    Just wait your handsome little ass. Im gonna get you back

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     GET ME BACK FOR WHAT??? IM TRYING TO BE NICE WTF

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     Prepare for uncomfortable sexting in public

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     it won’t get me

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Im thinking about riding you 

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     DONT LEAVE ME ON READ MATTSUN

 

-

 

2:23 am

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     I miss you wtfff

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     I know it’s been like… 3-4 days but wtffff

 

-

 

11:54 am

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     i’m hanging out w datboikawa and iwa today

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Wtf they get to see you but I dont?

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     This is a hatecrime

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     babe no. no hate. no crime

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     A hatecrime directed at everyone named Hanamaki Takahiro

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     im gonna play oppa gangnam style to make them really happy

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     video.png

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     they love it

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Did Iwaizumi just scream free me from my binds?

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Kinky

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     alright. Iwaizumi rolled up his sleeves.r ip

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     #prayformatsuakwa2k16

 

-

 

12:21 pm

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     two more days left

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     when we get back how does a takeout night with shitty horror movies sound?

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

    Ugh amazing. I love my family and all but theyre a lot to deal w

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     “Hows life?” “School?” “Work?” “You single?” “You heard from your father yet?”

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     :^)

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     i’m sorry babe. that does suck. my family is p lowkey, except for my brother. he is 100% 24/7

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Plus, my sister’s husband doesn’t know what deodorant is

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Where are you when I need you?

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     am i like febreze or something?

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     You smell good all the time. However… my sister’s husband… smells like a bootyhole

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

    HELP. ISAO IS CHALLENGING ME TO JENGA MATCH

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     The bro?

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     yeet

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Your parents have a kink for names starting w Is

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     square tf up

  
  


-

  
  


7:34 am

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     We need a secret handshake

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     a sacred blood oath

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Wtf 

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     i’m running on no sleep

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ 

     Go to bed issei wtf

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

    i’ve tried babe, but i can’t

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     Something on your mind?

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     anxiety is just bad and shit. thinking no one likes me and i have no purpose on earth what so ever 

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     :^)

   
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     Why didn’t you come to me sooner about this?

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     i didn’t want to bother you

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     You could literally tell me the worst thing you’ve done and I wouldn’t judge you, Issei. You never bother me. Listen, your fears and anxieties are real and they suck. You feel these things and they are valid. However, you do have a purpose. You may not know what it is right now, but that doesn’t mean you won’t know what it is tomorrow or next month or whenever. You live life at your own speed. There is no deadline in life. You are here and you are loved. 

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     … thank you… a lot

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     You can do this. You’re strong and you’re capable.

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     sorry about that

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     About what? Opening up???

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     yeah

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     Hey, listen. You have nothing to apologize for. Youre scared and that’s okay. You don’t have to bottle things up. I’m here for you no matter what

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     I appreciate you.

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     I appreciate you too

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     One more day left and you’ll be back in your usual routine. 

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     thank fuck

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     Right? I’m ready to drink more than just water. I need my coffeeeeeeee

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     I DON’T WANNA GO BACK TO WORK THO

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     You gotta

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     come here and cuddle me

 

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

    From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     *kiss me through the phone plays in the background*

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     literally us the past week tho

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     i get to see you again tomorrow tho and i’m ready freddy

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     Freddy is in fact ready

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     tag yourself, i’m freddy

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     Im shaggy

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     zoinks 

  
  


-

 

7:09 pm 

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     Mom wanted to watch a scary movie

 

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     what are you guys watching?

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     Im making her watch bigfoot theories instead

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     makki wtf

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     BUGFOOT IS REAL AND HE IS OUT THERE

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     bigfoot***

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     bugfoot

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     She asked me who mothman is 

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     The demon is unleashed

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     are you telling your mom about mothman

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     Maybe

  
  


-

  
  


11:19 pm

 

>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     Mom didn’t like my mothman facts

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     is she anti mothman?

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     Yes 

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     we must convert her

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     Manmoth

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     kinda sounds like mammoth

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     mammoths. mammoths are creatures that existed in the ice age. ice age has five movies. there are three main characters in ice age. the illuminati triangle has three points. mammoths are illuminati confirmed

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     Babe wtf go to bed

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     i need to. the quicker i fall asleep the quicker i’ll be able to see you tomorrow

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     When we see each other will you pick me up and spin me around like they do in the movies?

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

      From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

      then it’ll start raining/snowing and it’ll be even more romantic

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

      From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

      Get some sleep nerd

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

     From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

     i like you a lot

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩︶▽︶)∩

     From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・

     I like you a lot too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HECK. FIC HAS 4000+ VIEWS??? OOOOOH MY GOD. I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU???
> 
> Honestly though, thank you. I didn't expect this fic to get any views or comments or kudos. But, here we are. You guys are so kind <3
> 
> Can I just say that overwatch has taken over my life. RIP my grades bc all my time is consumed by that ridonculous game
> 
> Alright, so, another late chapter yes. HOWEVER, THIS CHAPTER IS 28 PAGES OF TEXTING GOODNESS
> 
> Find me over on tumblr @tessial  
> Come talk matsuhana w me  
> <3<3<3


	15. It’s dat bae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragic backstory hacked... I'm in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo, just a little forewarning about this chapter! It contains mentions of anxiety, depression and homophobia! So proceed with caution my dear <3

One whole week later and Matsukawa made his way back into his small apartment. Of course he loved his family, but this was his home now. It may be small and not the most… up to date, but it was home and he was happy here nonetheless. He dropped his bags off in his bedroom. Bunny seemed excited as she was finally back to her regular sleeping space. However, Matsukawa got the feeling she would miss her play buddy (his brother, who was very much excited about Matsukawa adding another member to the household). His mom had welcomed him with open arms and wanted to hear everything about how college was going and his new boyfriend. Yet, his dad was very much tempered like himself. His dad was his solace in the hectic household. They watched t.v together when the rest of the family would go to bed and catch up on life. His dad was supportive of his new boyfriend and even commented that Hanamaki was, and quote, “quite handsome”. All in all, it wasn’t a bad trip. A buzzing sounded across the room and Matsukawa trekked to his desk to pick up his phone.

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ 

   Home sweet home

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   image.jpeg

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   same tho. yaku isn’t here yet. knowing him, he’s probably still at home (waiting last second to come back to hell)

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   Ive got to do so much laundry

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   #twobagsworthofshit

 

Coming up with a way to give Hanamaki a “I haven’t seen you for a week and my gay ass missed you” surprise wasn’t easy. However, after watching a couple of foreign romance movies with his mom (per her request) and some twitter shenanigans, he knew exactly what to do. Matsukawa gathered together all the things he needed before he headed over to Hanamaki’s apartment. The walk seemed like it took forever and he was pretty sure he looked like an idiot considering everything he was carrying. The cold air nipped at his cheeks and decided to pick up the pace. 

 

-

 

>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   you like takeout food and dumb boys?

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   Hmmm… the only boy I like is named Matsukawa and I wouldnt call him dumb. More so a dork

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   babe it’s a meme. go along w it

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   I mean uh. Yeah

  
  


>>To: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   From: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   Why

  
  


>>To: Memekink ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

   From: Eyebrow Daddy ∩(︶▽︶)∩

   go outside 

 

Matsukawa could hear shuffling behind the door and then the lock being turned. The door opened and there stood Hanamaki cracking a huge grin. Matsukawa was standing outside with a bag of takeout, a wrapped present, three movies and some flowers. He felt like the flowers were extra but if Hanamaki’s bedroom said anything… it said he had a thing for plants. 

 

“Hi.” Matsukawa offered.

 

Hanamaki just started laughing and tackled Matsukawa with a hug. A small ‘oof’ left Matsukawa but he welcomed the hug with just as much excitement. Hanamaki nuzzled his nose into Matsukawas neck and let out a sigh. 

 

“I missed you.” Hanamaki’s lips were warm against his skin.

 

“I missed you too.” Matsukawa placed a gentle kiss on the side of Hanamaki’s head. “May I come in?”

 

“Please do.” 

 

-

 

It was nice being back in one another's presence. Matsukawa hadn’t realized how much Hanamaki had become apart of his daily routine. Hanamaki coming by and visiting him during work. Sharing the couch and watching each other rather than watching the t.v.  Not seeing him or hearing his voice like he had was just… odd. Maybe he was still in the honeymoon phase, Matsukawa didn’t know. He had never really experienced caring for someone this much and it made Matsukawa scared… or anxious… or whatever label could be slapped on there. It also made him get way too far in his head.  _ Am I overbearing? What if he didn’t miss me as much as I missed him? I’m probably just annoying him. I should calm down before I run him off.  _

 

They sat curled up on the couch, The Notebook, acting as white noise. Hanamaki hummed contentedly against his chest and Matsukawa couldn’t help but take a deep breath.  _ You’re getting anxious, Issei. Calm down before you ruin everything.  _ Matsukawa was aware of Hanamakis steady heart rate and the blood rushing in his ears. Gnawing on his cheek, he fixated his attention on the wall to help keep his mind grounded. 

 

“You alright?” Hanamaki looked at him with his brows furrowed. “You look like you’re thinking yourself to death.”

 

A small, uncomfortable laugh left Matsukawas lips. “I am if I’m being honest here.”

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Hanamaki paused the movie and turned all his attention to his worried looking boyfriend. 

 

“Yes… and no?” Matsukawa picked at the skin around his nails. “I just… uhm… hmm.” His throat felt tight. “I just, I’m scared that I’m overwhelming you. We’ve known each other for awhile now and stuff, I make it sound like we’re not dating. Anyways, I’ve dated and stuff but I’ve never felt about anyone the way I feel with you. I’m scared that we’re not on the same level of affection. Or that I annoying you. Or that you’ll get tired of me. I know we haven’t dated for long, but I like you a lot and I’m scared.”

 

Hanamakis stare softened and he let out a soft chuckle. “Listen, bonds with people are not measured by the time you’ve known someone. It’s rather clicking with that person and feeling comfortable. You could know someone for years and you don’t fully trust them. However, you meet that one person and it just feels different. It’s scary at first because that doesn’t happen very often. You don’t annoy me, I’m not tired of you and I will reassure you as much as you need it.”

 

“Are you sure?” Matsukawa sounded like a kid and he hated it.

 

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m your boyfriend my dude. That means I’m here for the ups and downs. Whatever you’re willing to share, I’m here to listen.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I’m being serious. I like you a lot too, Issei. I do know what you’re feeling. I feel the same way. The whole week my clingy ass is like, I’M READY TO SEE HIM!” 

 

“We’re needy as fuck.”

 

“Nah, we just like each other, that’s all.” Hanamaki cupped Matsukawa’s face and squished his cheeks together. “I like you.”

 

“I like you too.”

 

“Matsu, I like you.”

 

“Hana, I like you.”

 

“MATSUKAWAAAAAAA ISSEI.”

 

“YES?”

 

“I LIKE YOU A LOT!” Hanamaki peppered Matsukawa’s face with kisses and Matsukawa was grateful that he was dating someone as lovely as Hanamaki. 

 

“Okay, so, not gonna lie, I’m tired of this dramatic movie and I’m tired as fuck.”

 

“Bed?”

 

“Bed.”

 

Matsukawa had school tomorrow but no work, so he could just swing by his apartment and grab his backpack then. The fairy lights of Hanamaki’s room seemed familiar and attempted to ease the worry that still floated around the edges of his mind. Hanamaki flung the covers up and quickly got underneath them, a soft noise leaving his throat. 

 

“Join meeee.” Hanamaki whined.

 

“Sir, I ask for your patience.” Matsukawa removed his socks, climbed under the covers and wrapped Hanamaki up in a deathtrap of a cuddle. “How can you lay in bed with sock? Like honestly what the fuck?”

 

“Keeps the feet warm.”

 

“I can’t do that, freaks me out for some reason.”

 

“Eh, I get cold easy so I’m like, THIS IS A EXTREME COLD. I wear like thirty pairs of socks.”

 

“All at once?”

 

“All at once.”

 

“He thick”

 

“Tell me more about your family.”

 

“Hmmm…. Alright. Well, it’s just me, dad, mom and bro. Mom and dad are polar opposite. Mom reminds me a lot of Bokuto. She’s ready to go all the time and has no chill. She’s kinda strict but it’s because she cares.”

 

“Were you allowed to eat candy as a kid?”

 

“Yeah, just in small doses. ‘Don’t want any cavities.’ Is what she would say.”

 

“And your dad?”

 

“Dad is pretty much me, but more dorky. He’s a huge nerd and a clutz. He’s so lowkey, but once you get him started on something he likes, that’s it boy. You’ll be there for three hours.”

 

“Your family sounds so cute, what the fuck.”

 

“Mom really wants to meet you and Dad said you’re handsome. I hyped you up well, babe.”

 

“Hype me up inside.”

 

“Can’t hype up.” Matsukawa slowly worked his fingers through Hanamakis hair, massaging his scalp. “Now… my brother… he’s another story. He’s so short, but got damn, literally an excited puppy. You should’ve seen him play with Bunny, it was so fucking funny. He got more excited at the laser pointer than she did. At one point, I woke up to Mom yelling at him for trying to put one of his shirts on her… it was too big.”

 

“I love them already.”

 

“Tell me about yours.”

 

“Well...” Hanamaki played with the fabric of Matsukawas shirt. “You’ve got me, my mom and my sister. We’re all pretty much the same person. Except for Chiyo, she’s more of a spitfire than I am.”

 

“Is that your sister?”

 

“Yeah, she’s so kickass. She’s done a lot for me.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Well, it was a few years ago when Dad left, so I was all angsty and broody. She helped me deal with a lot of things I was going through and helped Mom deal with her stuff as well. I was what… sixteen-seventeen at the time. So that would’ve made her twenty-twenty one. She did so much for us on top of her working and going to school. She put a lot on her shoulders.”

 

“Makki, if you don’t mind me asking, why did your Dad leave?” The question had anchored itself in Matsukawas brain ever since that one night. He didn’t want to push Hanamaki and make him talk about things he were uncomfortable with. “That is if you don’t mind me asking. You literally do not have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

 

Hanamaki snuggled his head closer to Matsukawa, “Nah it’s fine. Well, basically he left because of Mom and I. He was tired of dealing with Mom’s ‘problems’ and I had come out to him about my sexuality. Mom and Sis were chill about me being bi, but Dad lost it. Said he didn’t want queer a son and all that stereotypical homophobic jazz. He ended up leaving us a few months later. Up until the day he left, he had became super cold and malicious. He would never talk to me and when he did you could hear the disgust.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Makki. Holy shit.”

 

“I dealt with a lot of self hatred after that, thought that everything was my fault. That there was something wrong with me because I liked boys too. My body was on autopilot for pretty much a year, really let myself go. Kinda triggered a lot of things in me I didn’t know. I became more defensive, didn’t talk to people anymore, didn’t do much of anything. I would come home from school and sleep, that’s it. Turned out I was struggling with depression and it all made a lot of sense. Chiyo worked me through it. It wasn’t instant recovery and I’m still dealing with it if I’m being honest. I don’t hate myself because I’m bi or shit like that. It was just so toxic and so unhealthy. I was a kid and that’s a pivotal stage of development for the brain. The stress of walking on eggshells. Making sure I never did anything wrong, it was insane. But, ya know, I’m here now. With a happier mom, pregnant sister and scruffy boyfriend so things have definitely taken a turn for the better. It can just be hard sometimes.”

 

Matsukawas brain took a moment to process all the information he had just heard. “You’re such an amazing person.”

 

Hanamaki made a face at him. “What?”

 

“You dealt with an abusive father, on top of being a kid, going to school and trying to help your mom…  all at the same time. That’s amazing in my book.”

 

“Other people have it a lot worse.”

 

“So what if people out there had it worse than you? It doesn’t make your situation any less important. We all deal with different things and we can only handle so much.”

 

“Eh, I just always felt like I could have had it worse.”

 

“I mean... maybe, but that doesn’t take away from your past. You had a lot going on.  You’re just as important as those around you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You deserve to be loved and I swear to God, if you want, I’ll kick your dads ass. No fucking joke,  say the word and I’ll do it.”

 

“I don’t even know what he’s doing now a’days.”

 

“I’m proud of you.” Matsukawa his hand over Hanamaki hair, smoothing it down. “You’re an amazing person.”

 

“Hmm,” Hanamaki sounded unsure, “Thanks.”

 

“Anytime. So, what do you want for Christmas?”

 

“Do not get me anything. I’ll kick your ass.”

 

“What if I got you an ultimate meme sweater?”

 

“Honestly, I’d wear it everyday.”

 

“I was thinking about having an ugly sweater party.”

 

“Fucking do it. I’ve got a good one that I could wear to it.”

 

“Babe please show me.”

 

“No can do. I gotta save it, needs to be a surprise.” Hanamaki’s hand mindlessly rubbed over Matsukawa’s chest. Matsukawa had noticed Hanamaki’s breathing had calmed down. “Who all would you invite?”

 

“Hmm… Probably…” He looked up at the ceiling and tried to pull his thoughts together. Sleepiness starting to cloud his brain. “You, Yaku, he’d invite Lev... Oiks, Iwa, Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi.”

 

“Hmmm, I like all of them.”

 

“They all love you, especially Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The night after we all went out to dinner that one time, Oikawa was like, ‘I like him.’ He keeps bugging me about us all hanging out together. Maybe the party will satiate him.”

 

“Will you dress up as Santa?”

 

“The day I dress up as Santa is the day they put me in my grave. That suit would be so hot, plus an itchy beard. Sure Jan, like that would happen.”

 

“What if I have a Santakink?”

 

“I’m gonna have to kinkshame you there.”

 

“How dare you kinkshame me in my own house.”

 

“It’s for your own good.”

 

-

 

It was 11:02 pm and Matsukawa was at home studying for the upcoming finals. It had been a couple weeks since fall break and homework was piling up. Because of this, he and Hanamaki hadn’t gotten to hang out at much as they had before. Matsukawas phone buzzed.

 

“N’yello?”

 

“Issei… my boyfriend whom I love so much, are you home? I miss you.”

 

“Makki, are you drunk?” A twinge of panic rushed over Matsukawa.

 

“I may or may not have drank a lil somethin’ somethin’. But, the real question is, light of my life, fire of my loins, are you home?”

 

“I’m home. Are you home?”

 

“Nope.” Hanamaki popped the P.  _ If he’s not home… where is he?  _ Hanamaki giggled. “This thing hurts.”

 

“What thing hurts, Makki? Where are you? I’ll come get you.”

 

“I am with Kuroo.” A muffled ‘Sup bro!’ came from the phone. “I wanna see you. I miss you so much.”

 

“Makki, what hurts? Where are you?”

 

“I got my tongue pierced. Been wanting that shit for YEARS!” He sounded giddy. “Kuroo is watching over me. He isn’t drunk. I’m drunk though. I was too scared to get it sober.”

 

  
“Are you still at the tattoo parlor?”

 

“Mmmmnope! Babe, sweetheart, daddybear, you should’ve seen that needle. Wait- did I say daddybear? I meant teddybear. Sidenote, you are such a daddy like god damn. Anyways, the needle was HUGE.”

 

“Hand the phone over to Kuroo, baby.”

 

“God your voice is so hot. Kuroo, my boyfriend is so hot. No, Kuroo, I’m talking to him. Kuro-” There was a scuffling noise.

 

“Mattsun!”

 

“Kuroo, what have you done with my boyfriend?”

 

“Now liste-”

 

“Kuroo if you hurt my boyfriend I will literally fucking fight you.”

 

“It’s all good. We’re walking to your place right now. Isn’t that right, Makki?”

 

“I get to see Mattsun. Mattsun, Mattsun, Mattsun!” Hanamaki sounded like he was cheering.

 

“Are you seriously headed over here?”

 

“Yessiree! Asahi isn’t home and Kenma is at my place, so that means he wants to hang out with me… and not a drunk Makki. So, I do not trust Makki to be by himself.”

 

Matsukawa held the phone away from his face, “Yaku, Kuroo and Makki are coming over.”

 

“Are they hungry?” Yaku hollered from his room.

 

“Have you guys eaten?”

 

“I would advise for Makki not to eat just yet. We’re fine.” 

 

“They’re good.” Matsukawa hollered back to Yaku. 

 

“Sweeto.”

 

“Are you guys close?” Matsukawa closed his textbook and rolled his shoulders. There was more scuffling on the other side of the line.

 

“Mattsun, we’re outside baby. Can’t wait to see that handsome face and banging bo-”

 

“Alright, that’s enough.” Kuroo tried to coax the phone from Hanamaki.

Matsukawa made his way to the door and opened it. Kuroo had his arm laced around Hanamaki with his hand on his hip. Hanamaki was typing out a text but he looked up when the door opened.

 

“It’s dat bae. Oh shit whaddup!” 

 

“It’s me, dat bae.” Matsukawa made grabby hands. “ C’mere you drunk puppy.” Hanamaki fumbled his way out of Kuroo’s grip. 

 

“Easy there, Cujo.” Hanamaki fell heavy into Matsukawa arms and he buried his face in Matsukawa’s neck. 

 

“Personally, I feel like I’m more of a cat kinda guy.” Hanamaki grabbed Matsukawa’s butt. “He thick.”

 

“You coming in?” Matsukawa asked Kuroo. 

 

“Nah, nah, I just wanted to see him home safely. Oh, before I forget.” Kuroo grabbed some folded up papers from his jacket pocket. “Here are some safety tips and precautions about tongue piercings.”

 

“Woah, they gave you this shit? That’s awfully nice of them.” Matsukawa looked over the papers and back up to Kuroo.

 

“No, I printed them out. I don’t want my boy losing his tongue.”

 

“That’s really fucking kind of you dude, holy shit.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Make sure he drinks plenty of water and to pack the shit out of it with salt.”

 

“Can do. Thanks for watching him.”

 

“No problem. See ya soon.”

 

“Bye boyo.”

 

“Just the two of us, huh?” Hanamaki walked his fingers up Matsukawa’s chest. 

 

“You’re such a dingus, you know that right?”

 

“Roast me.”

 

“What? I’m not gonna roast you. I’ll roast you when you’re sober.” Matsukawa walked Hanamaki into his bedroom. “I’ll be right back. Don’t hurt yourself while I’m gone.”

 

Matsukawa left the room and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and a couple of aspirin.  _ What else do I need? Did Kuroo mention salt? I should probably grab some ice too.  _ He nabbed the other things and walked back into the bedroom. Hanamaki was in the middle of his bedroom dancing to a song that wasn’t playing. 

 

“You’re a natural.”

 

“Mmm, thank you thank you.” Hanamaki turned to face him.

 

“A gift.”

 

“For me?” Hanamaki gasped and placed a hand over his heart.

 

“For you.”

 

“So thoughtful. You’re too good to me.”

 

“Take this,” Matsukawa handed him the medicine. 

 

“Water pleaseeeee.”

 

“I gotcha.” Hanamaki snagged the bottle from Matsukawa and down the whole thing, gasping once he finished the drink off. 

 

“Water tastes so gross.” Hanamaki scrunched up his nose.

 

“Let’s get you outta these clothes, party boy.”

 

“You’re so straight forward, daddy.”

 

A nervous chuckle left Matsukawa. He peeled Hanamaki’s jacket and flannel off, shirt following afterwards. There was Hanamaki’s tattoo. Matsukawa could stare at it all day long. It was so pretty, his fingers gently glided over the ink.

 

“That tickles.” Hanamaki giggled and his hands worked their way into Matsukawa’s hair. “Kiss me.” Matsukawa connected their lips with a chaste kiss, Hanamaki sighed through his nose. “More pleaseeeee.”

 

“Not for awhile there, babe. Your tongue would hate you.”

 

“Fuck, you’re right. Well take care of me then.”

 

“That’s what I’m doing.”

 

“Cuddle me.”

 

“Gotta get you outta these jeans and into some comfy clothes first. Then I need you to suck on an ice cube? I think that’s what the paper said to do? After that, you’ll get cuddles.”

 

“Fuck yeah.” Hanamaki pumped a fist into the air. “I fuckin’ love cuddles.”

 

Matsukawa unzipped Hanamaki’s jeans and guided the slightly inebriated boy out of them. He steadied Hanamaki and grabbed him a pair of pajamas.

 

“I love your clothes. They’re so comfortable.”

 

“My sweatpants thank you, kind sir.”

 

“I’m gonna… fuckin… move in with you.“

 

“I’m down for that.”

 

“Good. Because I like you a lot and I wanna kiss you all the time.”

 

“You and me both.” Matsukawa gently tapped a finger against Hanamaki’s lower lip. “Open up.”

 

“Yes daddy~”

 

“You’re gonna regret saying this shit as soon as you sober up. It’s gonna be so fucking funny.” Matsukawa giggled and placed an ice cube on Hanamaki’s tongue. “Now, do not chew it. Let it sit there and work it’s magic, okay?” Hanamaki nodded. “Alright, let’s get you in the bed.”

 

“I love your bed. It’s so comfortable.” Hanamaki spoke and the ice cube fell out of his mouth. 

 

“Makki, your ice!”

 

“Randy, your sticks!”

 

“Makki, you meme loving fuck… I swear to God. Get your cute little ass in the bed.” 

 

With a shake of his butt, Hanamaki flopped onto the bed and quickly got underneath the covers. Matsukawa followed suit, letting Hanamaki tangle their legs together. He made sure that Hanamaki’s head was propped up to avoid any mid sleep tummy ache issues. 

 

“Get some sleep. I’ll see you and your new piercing in the morning.”

 

“I’m excited about it. I’ve wanted this since I was sixteen.”

 

“That’s a long time.”

 

“Right? Getting drunk was the only way I’d do it.”

 

“Not a wise decision… but you gotta do what you gotta do.”

 

“Thanks for being so good to me and taking care of me.”

 

“I have literally done nothing.”

 

“You’re awesome. I like you a lot.”

 

“I like you a lot too.”  

 

“My tongue piercing is gonna be so cool! I’m gonna look so rad.”

 

“Rad?”

 

“One rad dad. That’s me.”

 

“Shhh,” Matsukawa ran his fingers through Hanamaki’s hair and kissed his head. “You need sleep.”

 

“Make sure I’m up by-”

 

“Eight, you got class at Nine. Don’t worry, I got you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Now close your eyes.”  

  
_ A fucking tongue piercing?  _   _Whooboy..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS FIC. I just suck and was dealing with writers block... which explains why this chapter was kinda... all over the place. None the less! It'll all come together eventually, I promise.
> 
> Thanks for sticking it out with me. I appreciate all of your lovely faces.
> 
> Feel free to comment and talk Matsuhana w me.
> 
> Find my sideblog over on tumblr @ http://tessial.tumblr.com/


	16. Iwaizumi is a bad girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post tongue piercings and plays

The alarm rang and Matsukawa felt like he had been hit by a bus. He was up till how late last night?  _ Oh shit, Makki.  _ Matsukawa clicked his phone off and rolled over to look at Hanamaki. He was knocked the fuck out, snoring with his mouth wide open.  _ His tongue is so swollen. Jesus Christ.  _ Sighing, he arched his back, bones popping with the movement.

 

“Wakey wakey, babe.” Matsukawa ran his fingers through Hanamaki’s hair. The latter groaned and grimaced. “Same. Also, no talking for you today. That tongue is swollen and probably hurts like a bitch.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts. I’m taking care of you today, aside from class that is. You’ll come over after class?” Hanamaki nodded. “You’re done by four right?” Another nod. “Okay, I’ll call out of work today. That’ll make someone mad, but they can suck a nut. I never call out. Yeah, I can call out. It’ll be fine. It’ll be fine, right? I never call out… so calling out once won’t get my ass kicked right?”

 

Hanamaki ran a soothing hand over Matsukawa’s chest and kissed his temple. He shook his head in a no motion.

 

“Okay good. Time to get up, class awaits.” 

 

Hanamaki groaned even louder and buried his face in Matsukawa’s neck.

 

“Being cute will only get you so far, sweet little candy cane.” An incredulous look flew onto Hanamaki’s face. “I’m trying to get in the holiday spirit. Call you cute things like… star that people on the top of their Christmas tree.” Hanamaki rolled his eyes like he were saying,  _ I’m so swooned. _

 

“Let’s get ready, we’ve only got an hour.” 

 

Getting up was literally the worst part of the part of Matsukawa’s day. That meant he’d have to put clothes on and interact with people and that means putting in effort.  _ Honestly, I’m just gonna drop out of college and sleep all the time. That's my most rational option at this point.  _ Dreading getting up only got worse as the holiday’s got closer. Matsukawa liked holidays, don’t get him wrong. However, he just felt weird. Seasonal depression? Maybe. Hanamaki had been making things easier… felt like he wasn’t alone. He never told Hanamaki how this time of year made him feel, but he knew Hanamaki knew. A silent knowing, he guessed. 

 

The two slid out of bed and stretched. The floor was cold under their feet, but Bunny's fur tickled their ankles.

 

“G’morning fuzzball.” Matsukawa reached out and tucked the cat under his arm. He patted his way to the kitchen and flicked the coffee pot on. Yaku didn’t drink coffee, he preferred juice. While Matsukawa liked a lot of cream with his coffee, he still liked coffee. Yaku said it tasted like nasty bean water and that he wasn’t a caveman so he didn’t drink it. Matsukawa silently judged him after the caveman comment but he was happy because that meant more coffee for him. 

 

“Babe.” A very pathetic voiced echoed down the hallway. It sounded like he was trying to talk without his tongue.

 

“One sec.” Matsukawa set Bunny down and fed her. He made his way back the bathroom. Hanamaki stood in front of the mirror examining his tongue. “Ouch. Here take this.” He handed Hanamaki two advil and some water. 

 

“Fanks.” Hanamaki tilted his head back, trying to avoid his tongue as he dropped the pills in his mouth.

 

“I said no talking, you dingus.”

 

“I’m like Miley Cyrus, this bitch can’t be tamed.”

 

“I’m breaking up with you.”

 

“You’re just scared that you can’t handle all this wild boy.”

 

“I mean… you’re right.”

 

“I’m gonna go find someone who can handle all this… man.”

 

“Go to Kuroo, he’d treat you right.”

 

“You’re right…” Hanamaki paused and then looked at Matsukawa in the mirror. “But then who would take me in when I’m drunk and got my tongue pierced like a dumb ass.”

 

“I mean, who knows?”

 

“I’m trying to flirt with you.”

 

“Kuroo would treat you better!” Matsukawa clung to the door frame and dramatically wiped away a tear. “Shawn Mendes wasn’t singing about himself... he was singing about Kuroo!” 

 

“Okay, now I’m the one who is going to break up with you.”

 

“Understandable.” The coffee pot dinged. “Want some coffee?”

 

“Yes please.” Hanamaki gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

 

“Wait, can you drink coffee?”

 

“Shit… can I? CAN I BRUSH MY TEETH?”

 

“Okay, hold on. Let me google this.”

 

-

 

They were an hour late to class. They learned that you can brush your teeth, not your tongue. Coffee isn’t the best idea. However, Hanamaki proposed the idea of using a straw to drink coffee because he claimed he cannot go a week without drinking coffee. Which is understandable because Matsukawa was the same way. 

 

Class was class. Finals were in two days. This meant reviewing material. Matsukawa was pretty sure if he saw one more graph he was going to tackle his professor and break his glasses. Sadly, he couldn’t do that. A thirty minute lecture on mathematics then it was his next class. 

 

-

 

“Yeah, I won’t be able to make it in today.” He was going to text his boss but Hanamaki made him feel bad about it.

 

“Why not?”  _ Shit. I can’t say Makki because that doesn’t directly involve me. I didn’t think this through. _

 

“My washer broke and my apartment is flooded. A maintenance man is supposed to be here soon for it and I have to be here the whole time he’s here... per the company's request.”

 

“Alright then. Hope it’s not too expensive. Bye.”

 

“I’m sorry. Goodbye.”

 

“PER THE COMPANY’S REQUEST.”

 

“I KNOW, BABE. I KNOW. I PANICKED.”

 

“‘My name is Matsukawa Issei and my washer broke, bluh bluh bluh.’”

 

“Alright you little shit, I didn’t have to call out to take care of you.”

 

“My knight in shining armor.” Hanamaki wrapped his arms around Matsukawa. “Thank you, baby.”

 

“I’m not old enough to be a father. Speaking of which, you called me daddy last night.” Hanamaki’s face turned blood red.

 

“I have no recollection. I, a child of the Lord, would never.”

 

“You’re a sinner and you know it.”

 

“Then punish me daddy.” Hanamaki purred

 

“It’s okay, we all make mistakes.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

“That’s no way to talk to your dad. You’re grounded.”

 

“Oooooh my God.” Hanamaki groaned.

 

“Anyways, you know how Bokuto and Akaashi have that play coming up?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I was wondering if you’d want to come? The whole squad is going and I’d like for you to come with me if you’re free. WAIT. You’re apart of it aren’t you? You’ll already be there. Fuck, ignore me.”

 

“Babe, I designed the costumes. They’re already made. I’m not stage crew, they handle that. I’m not involved in any other way.”

 

“So, that means… you can go with me if you want.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Go with me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“We’re making signs to support them. And by ‘we’re’ I mean Kuroo and I. Oikawa is ‘too cool’ for it. Iwaizumi actually wants to watch the play. Kenma can’t hold a sign for too long because he has noodle arms. So, yeah.”

 

“I’ll make a sign too.”

 

“Fuck, I’m dating the right person.”

 

“Hell yeah you are.”

 

“I like you a lot.”

 

“I like you a lot too.” Matsukawa gave him a quick kiss.

 

“More!” Hanamaki snapped his fingers.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Please?” Hanamaki kissed him again.

 

“No can do. Give it two weeks.” 

 

“BUT THAT’S SO LONG.”

 

“Your tongue will get infected!”

 

“They say it’s more sanitary to kiss someone than shake hands.”

 

“Well, get used to it. We can only shake hands from here on out.”

 

“You do have nice hands.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Matsukawa stuck his hand out. “I’m Matsukawa.”

 

“Name’s Makki.” Hanamaki shook his hand.

 

“You’re cute. You got a bf?”

 

“Yeah. His name is Matsukawa.”

 

“Woah, that’s crazy.”

 

“Yeah… you guys look similar too.”

 

“So, extremely handsome and touchable hair?”

 

“Also, same killer eyebrows.”

 

“Are we dating…?”

 

“Holy shit, I think we are.”

 

-

 

“Everyone got what they need?”

 

“Yeet.”

 

“We’re gonna support the FUCK out of them!”

 

“Oh hell yeah we are.” Oikawa held the door open. “Let’s go.”

 

Fitting three posters and six people in a car wasn’t easy. It reminded Matsukawa of when he, Hanamaki and the crew first hung out awhile back. It seemed like forever ago when it was only a few months. He felt Hanamaki’s knuckles brush against his. He intertwined their fingers and kissed them gently. 

 

“How long is the play?” Kenma muttered looking up from his phone

 

“If I had to guess,” Kuroo tapped the steering wheel with his fingers, “Two hours. Give or take.”

 

“Are we getting food afterwards?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Good,” Oikawa chimed in, “I’m starving.”

 

“You’re always hungry.” Iwaizumi nudged Oikawa’s leg.

 

“This is true. But it’s only because I’m a growing and beautiful young man.”

 

“Why do you say things?” 

 

“I,” Oikawa gestured to himself, “Am a blessing.”

 

“A curse at most.” Kenma muttered to himself.

 

“GOT ‘EEM.” 

 

“Roasted.”

 

“Alright, you know what? I feel attacked. I feel betrayed. I’m just excited about eating food and this is the reaction I get. I’m leaving this friend group right after we get food. I would leave now, but Iwa-chan is paying for me tonight.”

 

“Not with that attitude, I’m not.”

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gasped. “You promised!” 

 

“I don’t remember.” Iwaizumi examined his fingernails.

 

“That is a blatant lie. You promised! It was the other night when we were watching Bad Girls Club.”

 

“I would never wat-”

 

“IWAIZUMI WATCHES BAD GIRLS CLUB.”

 

“Iwaizumi is a bad girl.” Hanamaki said while laughing. “That’s why he watches it. He aspires to be on the big screen.”

 

“The only time I’ll be on the big screen is when I’m convicted of murdering Hanamaki.”

 

“Damn. Alright. I’ll back off… bad girl.”

 

“Do you think I could survive barrel rolling out of a car on the freeway at 60 miles per hour?”

 

“Anything is possible if you put your mind to it.” Kuroo offered.

 

“Honestly, if Kuroo isn’t the most inspiring person… I don’t know who is.”

 

-

 

If Matsukawa didn’t feel like an idiot before, he felt like one now. They were the only ones who brought posters. They stood in line to enter the theatre and everyone eyed them warily. 

 

“This is a load of barnacles.” Hanamaki whispered in his ear.

 

“I heard that!” Kuroo pointed at him. “We are here to support our friends! We can’t back out now. We put our blood, sweat and tears into these posters.”

 

“Bruh, we’re the only ones with posters!”

 

“We’re the only ones who had the unique idea to bring posters.”

 

“He’s right.”

 

“My poster literally says and quote, ‘BOKUTO! PUT ON THAT GOOD SHOWKUTO!’”

 

“That is a little excessive.” Kenma agreed.

 

“I don’t know these people.” Oikawa looked at his phone.

 

“Same.” Iwaizumi peered to look at Oikawa’s screen.

 

“Alright, I see how this is going to be.” Kuroo put a hand on his hip. “I didn’t know I was friends with a bunch of lying ass snakes.”

 

“Okay okay! We’ll keep the posters.” Matsukawa threw his hands up in defeat, smacking Oikawa in the head with his poster.

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

-

 

“ 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy:Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot, Nor arm nor face, nor any other part-”

 

“I’m literally gonna shit if she keeps up with this monologue.”

 

“Well be ready to shit babe because there are at least fifteen more lines like this.” Matsukawa wrapped his arm around Hanamaki’s shoulder.

 

“What would you do if I shat myself right now?”

 

“I would laugh at you. Then help you to the bathroom.”

 

“Would you guys not talk about shitting yourself in the middle of a fucking play?” Iwaizumi glared at them.

 

“What do you think Juliet would do if Romeo shat himself? Would she still love him?”

 

“They only knew each other for what? Two days?” Matsukawa scratched his temple.

 

“I think so? And they’re already smitten?”

 

“Okay,” Oikawa interjected, “You guys were no different!”

 

“SHHH!” Someone in front of them turned around to stare them down.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kuroo apologized. The oldman turned back around to face the stage. “You guys shut the hell up.”

 

“Okay dad.”

 

-

 

“Bokuto! Akaashi!” They all cheered at the end of the play. Matsukawa aggressively shook his poster up and down. 

 

“Hey guys!” Bokuto ran over and tackled them with a hug. “How’d we do?” 

 

“It was awesome! Tybalt’s acting was subpar though.”

 

“Right?” Akaashi appeared behind Bokuto. “I hated working with that guy.”

 

“What’s his name anyway?” 

 

“That’s Tendou. He’s… eccentric.”

 

“I liked him.” Iwaizumi defended.

 

“Maybe you see yourself in him?” Oikawa egged on.

 

“Okay, don’t roast him like that.” Hanamaki put his arm out across Iwaizumi. 

 

“Someone’s got my back at least. Thanks Makki.”

 

“I got you.”

 

”Go get changed and shit so we can eat. I’m starved.”

 

“Give us thirty.”

 

“THIRTY MINUTES?!”

 

-

 

“That feel when thirty minutes actually means an hour.” Matsukawa deadpanned.

 

“They gotta go get changed and take pictures and stuff. They’ll be here soon.” 

 

They all stood out in the lobby of the theatre. Kuroo rested his head on Kenma’s and watched as Kenma played a game. Oikawa had his head Iwaizumi’s shoulder, crowd watching. Hanamaki rested his legs in Matsukawa’s lap. Matsukawa gently ‘playing the drums’ on Hanamaki’s thighs. None of them said a thing after that. Matsukawa felt himself getting sleepy. He kept his eyes on the doorway waiting on Bokuto and Akaashi to walk through. The chatter of people passing by help let his mind wander.

 

_ Today was actually nice. Nothing crazy happened. The play was hella good. They actually did a good job. Makki’s tongue is healing nicely. A week or so he should be able to go back to day to day things. Also, happy to be done with finals. I go back to home soon. I gotta get Makki a Christmas gift. Shit. Do I still wanna go through with that Christmas party I mentioned? It’d be fun. See everyone together before we all head home. I’m sad I won’t get to see Makki on Christmas. What the fuck?  _

 

“I can feel you thinking from here.” Hanamaki murmured, making Matsukawa flinch so hard he was pretty sure everyone in the lobby looked at him. 

 

“You scared the fuck out of me, asshole.”

 

“You do this thing, okay? When you’re thinking hard you stare blankly and either gnaw on your lip or the inside of your cheek.”

 

“I’ve noticed. My lips bleed a lot.”

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

“I’m gonna miss you on Christmas.”

 

“I’m gonna miss you too. But, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. You only live like an hour away. I can take a train to see you.”

 

“I couldn’t ask you to do that.” Matsukawa picked Hanamaki’s hand up and rubbed his thumb along the knuckles.

 

“You wouldn’t be forcing me. I would actually really like to see you and meet your family and such.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Fuck yeah. Apparently your mom loves me and your dad said I was handsome. Plus I wanna fuckin’ square up with your brother in Overwatch.”

 

“You’re gonna leave me for my brother… I’m sorry I’m not a gamer like him.”

 

“Fake gamer boys. Only into playing mario kart.”

 

“Babe,” Matsukawa grabbed Hanamaki’s other hand, “If I try to expand my knowledge of video games will you stay with me?”

 

Hanamaki sighed and tilted his head, “I guess.”

 

“Thank you. You won’t regret it.” Matsukawa dramatically kissed Hanamaki hands.

 

“You guys are obnoxious.” Oikawa piped in, not looking away from his phone.

 

“I don’t want to fucking hear it. I dealt with you and Iwaizumi since HIGH SCHOOL.”

 

“He’s right.” Kenma peered over Kuroos arm. “I remember the volleyball matches… I always dreaded them.”

 

“KENMA! HOW COULD YOU?!” Oikawa gasped and clutched his chest.

 

“He would always complain. ‘Kuroo, do I have to go to the practice match?’” Kuroo laughed at the memory. 

 

“Iwa-chan, how was that serve? Iwa-chan, how does my ass look? Iwa-chan, Mattsun is doing the scary face again.” 

 

“I never expected Kenma to be a top tier roaster.” Hanamaki raised an eyebrow.

 

“It’s always the quiet ones.” Matsukawa mumbled.

 

“How come,” Oikawa started, “Everytime we hang out… it turns into a roast Oikawa session?”

 

“You’re just roastable.”

 

“I NEVER EVEN ASKED IWA-CHAN HOW MY ASS LOOKED! EVERYONE KNOWS I HAD THE BEST ASS ON THE TEAM. IT WAS AN UNSPOKEN FACT!”

 

“Babe, you’ve got a great ass but please don’t fucking shout.”

 

“Why don’t you support me like that?” Hanamaki whispered to Matsukawa.

 

“Your ass is toptier.”

 

“That’s more like it.” Hanamaki kissed Matsukawas temple.

 

Akaashi and Bokuto finally walked out into the lobby grinning at their friends. “Sorry for the wait!”

 

“It’s been an hour.” Kenma huffed.

 

“We had to take pictures with the cast and then- actually, I’m not gonna get into the semantics of it.” Bokuto rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Still up for getting food?”

 

“I’m starving. Yes please.” Hanamaki stood up from the bench and stretched his arms.

 

“Same place as last time?” Akaashi adjusted his jacket and walked with everyone towards the exit.

 

“You could offer to take me to fuckin’ that one place everyone got sick at during our third year and I’d be down.” Iwaizumi said.

 

“Haha, I remember that. That old sushi shop right down the road from school. Mattsun got so sick.”

 

“Of course I did. That’s my fucking luck.”

 

“Oikawa, I won’t be able to make it to practice today. I’m dying.’ Glad you’re not dramatic.”

 

“Why is everyone always trying to paint me as the drama queen? We all know that’s Oikawa’s role.” Matsukawa sighed

 

“Tag yourself. I’m the drama queen.”

 

“I’m the exhausted and broke college student.” 

 

“Same.” Everyone agreed.

 

“You know what, babe? I came here for some relatable content and that’s what you’re giving me.” Hanamaki grabbed Matsukawas hand.

 

“I aim to please.”

 

-

 

“During rehearsal, we’re going over fight scenes right? Well, I’m standing there, half naked and holding this sword. I’m charging at someone, I don’t remember who it was… Well, I end up tripping over my own feet and I wipe out. I bust my chin open and bruise my arm up real good. It looks like I got into a real bad fight. I’m laying there on the ground suffering. Akash’ just comes up and goes, ‘This scene is nothing to get so… tripped up over, Bokuto-san.’ with a straight face and just walks off.”

 

“AKAASHI. HE WAS SUFFERING.”

 

“In my defence,” Akaashi took a sip of his drink, “there was no need to be sprinting full speed ahead during rehearsal… and it was a pretty good joke. You guys gotta give me that.”

 

“That is a good joke. I’m proud of you.” Hanamaki tilted his glass towards Akaashi.

 

“Thank you. I patched him up later on. The bruising only lasted about a week, he was fine.”

 

“It made me look scary.”

 

“It made you look like you had fallen down a flight of stairs.”

 

“AKASH!”

 

“As your boyfriend, it’s my job to be honest with you.”

 

-

 

“So, what do you think? Yes or no?”

 

“Yes or no to what? What are you talking about?” Hanamaki snuggled closer to Matsukawa. The day had been fun but long. He most certainly happy to be in his own bed, Hanamaki laying on his side scrolling through his phone.

 

“Oh, I must’ve been thinking and not talking. Ugly Christmas sweater party? Yes or no?”

 

“Babe, I told you, I think it’d be a great idea. Have everyone over one last time before everyone goes home for the holidays. Where would it be?”

 

“It’d be here. I already talked to Yaku about it and he said he’s down.”

 

“That makes things a lot easier. You better come through and hang up some mistletoe.”

 

“I feel like that would only egg Iwaizumi and Oikawa on with their PDA.”

 

“Romance is in the air, babe.” 

 

“Yeah, but I’d perfer not to have a drunk clingy Oikawa going hard because I hung up mistletoe.”

 

Hanamaki hummed in thought. “Guess I’ll just have to improvise.”

 

“What does that mean?” Matsukawa stole a glance at his boyfriend's face. He was wearing a huge grin and laughing quietly. “Babe, don’t leave me hanging. What does that mean?”

 

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

 

“Oh my God. You know I hate surprises.”

 

“Sucks to succ. When are you gonna throw it?”

 

“Well everybody usually heads home around the the 20th. So… probably the night before.”

 

“Makes sense. Go ahead and shoot everyone a text while you’re thinking on it.”

 

“Shit. You right.” Matsukawa typed out a quick text and sent it to everyone. “Squad shit.”

 

“You’re a wiener.”

 

“I have one.” Matsukawa retorted 

 

“What if, instead of winner winner chicken dinner… it was wiener wiener chicken dinner?”

 

“You know what?”

 

“You’re breaking up with me?” Matsukawa guessed.

 

“No. I was gonna say you’re dating the most brilliant mind of this generation.”

 

“Fuck off.” Matsukawa grinned and kissed Hanamaki’s head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^))))))
> 
> Hello everyone!!! I'm here! So, as you can tell... this is a little late (by four months). RIP.  
> Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I was dealing with school and exams and... life shit, ya feel? I was taking english and I was like... I'm horrible at this and I should never write again. But, you guys kept loving me and reminding of my love for these dorks. So, thank you so much for supporting me <3  
> Anyways, I didn't write as much as I'd like but... I did what I could. I was tired of staring at it and over analyzing so just take it pls. Next chapter will include an ugly christmas sweater party and other things.
> 
> Thank you guys for being awesome and patient w me. I love y'all.
> 
> Find me on tumblr and 8tracks @tessial
> 
> ps. this wasn't beta'd so there are probably some errors hmu if you find any <3


End file.
